Le peintre et sa muse
by moon cat 22
Summary: UA. Londres... 19eme siècle, une rencontre bouleversante entre un héritier fortuné qui s'est réfugié dans l'art et une jeune fille vivant bien loin du monde de la noblesse... DmHG dsl pour le résumé!
1. Chapter 1

_Le peintre et sa muse…_

_U.A_

_Info :_ Le Bristish museum est une célèbre galerie d'art à londres.

_Genre :_ Romance…

_Couple :_ Draco/Hermione après on verra…

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuu à tous ! Et bien on dirait quand ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! C'est principalement de la romance ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ait autant de succès qu'un patient bien encombrant ! Merciii de laissez votre avis ! Kissus Moon cat.

Chapitre 1 : Introduction.

« Oh maman, tu as vu ? Tu as vu ce tableau ? Ce qu'il est joli ! S'exclama une fillette du haut de ses 8 ans.

Une jeune femme accourue, la prit dans ses bras, carressant ces cheveux blonds.

« Ne parles pas aussi fort ma chérie, nous sommes dans un musée. » lui murmura t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il te plait, n'est ce pas ? » repris t'elle.

« Oui ! la dame est très belle ! Pas vrai maman ? on dirait une princesse ! Tu crois que je pourrai le prendre avec moi ? »

« Je doute que le directeur du Bristish museum soit assez gentil pour accepter ta demande… » lui répondit elle, provoquant chez l'enfant une moue boudeuse.

« Mais pourquoi ? L'auteur du tableau n'est même pas connut ! » Renchérit elle en désignant du doigt la plaque près de la toile.

« Justement cela n'en est que plus mystérieux et attire plus de personnes. »

La fillette hocha la tête comme s'il elle comprenait enfin l'enjeu de ce tableau et sa mère la reposa au sol. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant devant le tableau.

« Maman qui est la dame ? » demanda t'elle sans détourner le regard.

Sa mère posa ses mains sur ses épaules frêles contemplant à son tour le portrait.

« Je n'en sais rien… A vrai dire personne ne le sait… Au vue de ses vêtements, cela devait être une noble et pourtant on n'a jamais retrouvé sa trace dans toutes les riches familles de Londres… »

La petite fille interloquée se retourna vers sa mère, qui pousruivit :

« C'est un peu comme la Mona lisa exposée en France, vois tu ? »

« Oui, mais son auteur est connu ! » S'écria t'elle sûre de ses connaissances.

Sa mère enchantée par tant de vivacité, ajouta :

« C'est exact ! Et lequel préfères tu ? »

Sans la moindre hésitation, sa fille répondit :

« Celui-ci ! La femme est tellement plus belle que la Mona Lisa. Tu as vu ses cheveux ondulés aux reflets d'or ? et ses yeux tout marron ? Oh et ses vêtements ! de couleur rouge, ma préférée ! En plus, elle est plus jeune que l'autre ! »

Sa mère plongea ses yeux dans celui de la jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et se laissa captiver par son attitude. Mélancolique, peu sûre d'elle, comme à peine sortie de l'enfance.

Que cachait elle derrière cet air douloureux ? quelle était donc son histoire ?

Elle fut alors tirée de ses pensées par sa fille qui attrapant un pan de son pantalon demanda :

« Maman pourquoi est elle si triste ? Les princesses sourient toujours ! » Affirma t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La femme réfléchit pendant quelques instants, cherchant au travers de ce beau portrait une explication puis se pencha vers sa fille :

« Peut être n'était t'elle tout simplement pas une princesse, ma puce ou peut être a t'elle perdue son prince… »

« Oh… Tu penses qu'elle a put le retrouver et devenir heureuse ? » s'enquit elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Et bien… Cela est difficile à savoir, il n'y a que ce tableau d'elle qui est exposé au public… »

«Il y en a d'autres alors ? »

« Oui ma chérie, mais ils appartiennent à des collectionneurs. »

« Et eux tu penses qu'ils voudront me donner leurs tableaux ? » demanda t'elle, désireuse de garder avec elle la jeune femme.

« Je vois que quand tu as une idée en tête tu ne la lâche plus » répondit sa mère souriante devant l'entêtement de fille. Puis, elle rajouta : « Non je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient d'accord. Allez viens nous allons continuer la visite. »

Elle lui tendit sa main que la fillette attrapa après un moment d'hésitation. Etrangement silencieuse, elle se tourna brusquement vers sa mère et lui dit d'un air déterminé :

« Tu sais quoi maman ? Quand je serai plus grande, je découvrirai qui était la dame triste et qui à peint son portrait ! »

Sa mère se mit alors à rire avant de lui souffler : « C'est une très bonne idée, ma puce. »

Et, l'instant d'après, elles avaient disparu au détour d'un couloir, laissant le portrait sans observateurs.

Ce jour là, le temps était grisailleux, menaçant et la pluie tombait à intervalles régulières sur Londres comme un certain jour d'hiver de 1812…

Un jour qui avaient changé leur vie à jamais quant au détour d'une rue, le destin d'une jeune fille avait croisé celui d'un jeune homme…

Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde... Elle était loin d'être une princesse, il était loin d'être l'homme de ses rêves et pourtant, ce jour fut la naissance d'une histoire mouvementée, passionnée... Mais au regard de celle de la grande Angleterre, ce n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire histoire comme les autres qui se noya dans un désintérêt total...

De tout cela, il ne resta que des tableaux exposés ou bien gardés par des particuliers, étaient l'unique témoignage de la vie d'une jeune fille qui bascula en un instant.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est fini ! Bien c'est vrai que c'est assez court mais comme je l'ai écrit juste par envie et que la suite n'est pas prête, je voudrais déjà savoir si je le continue ? Verdict ? Si vous êtes pour c'est le petit bouton en bas sur votre gauche ! lool

Gross kisssus à tous !

Moon cat.


	2. la rencontre

**Le peintre et sa muse. **

_Genre : Romance. _

_Pairing : Draco/Hermione._

**Très important : **Toutes mes excuses... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews et je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois que cela arrivera! S'il vous plait ne m'en veuillez pas... Kisssus à tous! Moon cat. Merciiii pour tous vos compliments! Ca fait chaud au coeur! je ne réponderais que d'urgence à une lectrice anglaise, voilà encore désolé...

_A little word for Slytherin-lvrs :_ Hello! Thanks you very much to have read my story! I hope I will see you again in the next chapter! And, if you have any problems with words or expressions, send me a mail, I would be glad to help you! Have a good reading! Moon cat.

**Note de l'auteur :**Kikouuu à tous ! Je vous **remerciie très fort** pour toutes vos reviews! Je **m'excuse de nepas pouvoir y répondre**! ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes! Je vous promets de le faire au prochain chapitre! Encore désolé! Et merciii de tout coeur!Je voulais iessentiellement dire à mes tous premiers lecteurs que si j'ai changé la date, c'est parce que je préfère le style victorien ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas d'avoir sauté un siècle !

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre...**

Ce jour là, la brume avait envahit les rues de Londres. Le pas des chevaux résonnait de manière lontaine tandis que les lampadaires n'étaient plus que des halos de lumière blafarde. Des sons étranges perçaient parfois ce manteau de bruine, un bruit de pas, un coche roulant sur les pavés.

Dans cette ambiance presque suréaliste, une jeune femme marchait rapidement. Un fût de bière serré contre sa poitrine, elle ne prêtait guère attention à cet environnement froid et hostile. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce chemin jalonné de petites ruelles sombres.

Ses vêtements trahissaient sa pauvre condition. Une longue jupe marron, avec de nombreux jupons sous celle-ci mais le tissu était trop grossier et trop abimé pour qu'elle soit belle. Un long châle noir recouvrait ses épaules et son visage disparaissait sous une masse de cheveux bruns broussailleux.

Et comme tous les jours de cette année 1812, Hermione Granger s'en allait remettre le fût de bière quotidien d'un des plus fervents habitués de la taverne chez lui.

Elle détestait rendre visite à cet alcolique au visage buriné, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'orphelinat l'avait obligé à travailler là bas.

_Flash Back :_

_Une vieille femme sèche, retouchant sans cesse son chignon, tournait autour d'Hermione comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Elle inspecta ses vêtements, vérifia qu'elle était propre, osant à peine la toucher. Son air méprisant, enrageait la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sortir de commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas être renvoyer de l'orphelinat, elle n'avait plus d'autre maison…_

_« -Bien… Je supose que tu demandes pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu viennes dans mon bureau ?_

_-Oui Madame…_

_-Réjouis toi ce n'est pas à cause d'une de tes bêtises, mais plutôt à cause de ton âge…_

_-De mon âge ?_

_-Tais toi ! Quand comprendras tu qu'il ne faut pas couper la parole à ses aînés ? ( elle toussota). Il est grand temps que tu te rendes utile au fonctionnement de l'orphelinat. Tu es bien trop âgé pour avoir le droit d'habiter ici gratuitement ! répliqua la directrice, un sourire cruel ornant ses lèvres._

_-Vous… Vous allez me renvoyer ? demanda Hermione, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Non.. Non elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Depuis l'incendie de sa maison, il y a quelques années, où elle avait perdue sa mère et son père, elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Seule, sans argent, elle ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir si on la jetait à la rue._

_-Te renvoyer ? J'aimerais bien ! s'écria t'elle avant d'ajouter sur un ton de dégoût : mais Tim Fergusson, le gérant de la « taverne du diable », t'as remarqué ce qui est déjà un miracle en soit et souhaiterais t'engager comme serveuse._

_-Et si je refuse ? osa dire Hermione qui ne voulait pas finir dans cet endroit de débauche._

_-Alors je me ferai un plaisir de me débarrasser d'une teigne comme toi !_

_Hermione compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. A 18ans, elle n'avait légalement plus le droit de vivre ici. Cependant, et la directrice en avait parfaitement conscience, elle représentait une source de revenu non négligeable. Elle était vaincue et silencieusement hocha de la tête, pour donner son accord._

_La directrice lui répondit par un magnifique sourire, ravie de pouvoir accélérer la chute d'une de ces vermines qu'était Hermione, en les envoyant dans des endroits peu recommandables._

_Fin du flash back._

Ainsi, depuis un mois, Hermione travaillait pour cette taverne et elle ne savait comment elle avait réussit à ne pas finir dans un des lits du premier étage. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, Tim avait bien des projets pour elle…

Sa seule chance était d'arriver à garder un peu d'argent pour elle et de s'enfuir. Pour aller où ? elle n'en avait aucune idée, seulement elle était prête à tout pour fuir cet enfer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'engagea alors dans une grande allée pavée et sentant le vent frais se lever en cette fin de journée baissa la tête, accélérant le pas.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle le bouscula. Que son destin bascula. Que sa vie lui échappa.

Le fut de bière cogna contre un torse musclé et sous la pression éclata. Son contenu doré se répandit sur leurs vêtements et Hermione releva la tête effrayée.

Là devant elle, se tenait un jeune noble qui l'assassinait du regard.

« A ce que je vois, même dans les grandes rues de Londres la vermine perdure ! » dit il sur ton cassant, contenant une grande colère.

Il abaissa son regard, vers sa redingote puis sur sa chemise qui n'était plus d'un blanc éclatant.

« Petite sotte ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ! ( le majordome se précipita à l'encontre de son maître constatant à son tour les dégâts.) J'espère que tu as de quoi payer ! »

Sans prêter plus d'attention à Hermione, il claqua des doigts et dit à son majordome :

« Goyle, retourne chercher la calèche ! Il est hors de question que je me présente à Lady Emerson dans cette tenue ! Nous rentrons ! »

Le dénommé Goyle, un personnage imposant qui ne semblait pas posséder de cou, hocha de la tête, partant en courant.

Le jeune homme daigna alors regarder de nouveau Hermione qui, immobile, bouillonnait de rage.Tim allait être furieux ! Sans compter que son unique vêtement d'hiver était hors d'usage ! Et ce noble qui avait tout l'or du monde voulait lui faire payer une simple redingote ?

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais si vous aviez fait un temps soit peu attention, cela ne serait pas arrivé. » dit elle le plus calmement possible.

Le visage pâle de l'inconnu rosit légèrement. Mais pour qui se prenait elle ? Ses yeux gris s'obscurcirent, lourds de menace.

« Oserais tu m'accuser ? » demanda t'il froidement en attrapant, le visage de la jeune fille de sa main gantée.

Elle sentit la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau devenir douloureuse et pourtant lui rendit son regard glacé.

« A votre avis ? » le provoqua t'elle.

Cependant, contre toute attente, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire pivoter son visage sous différents angles. Hermione déconcertée se laissa faire. Dans ses yeux gris se mit à briller une étrange lueur.

Intéressante. Oui ce fut le mot qui frappa l'esprit du jeune noble. Son visage était véritablement unique. Immédiatement, il s'imagina entrain d'exploiter chaque trait, chaque creux de celui-ci au travers d'un tableau.

Ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux bruns piqués d'or, sa bouche pleine et son petit nez, l'ensemble était tout bonnement saisissant.

Puis prenant un air d'aversion, il détailla ses vêtements avant de la relâcher et lui dit :

« -Je suppose que tu n'as pas de quoi payer pour ta bêtise. »

-En effet. Mais je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de….

Cependant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et dit :

-Très bien dans ce cas tu viens avec moi ! Et joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit violemment le bras d'Hermione qui commença à se débattre.

« Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Sur une personne comme toi j'ai tous les droits, répliqua t'il la dévisageant sans ciller.

- Les gens comme moi ? Que voulez vous dire ! s'écria Hermione profondément blessée.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Il retroussa alors sans douceur la manche de la jeune fille, et un petit bracelet glissa le long de son bras. Sur celui-ci était marqué : « 17 baker street, orphanage. »

Les orphelins étant considérés comme une propriété de l'état, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité et ce bracelet était un moyen d'identification. Comme mise à nue, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses joues brûlaient de honte et elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer.

- Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire ! J'ai un travail ! Je leur suis utile ! Ils me garderont près d'eux ! crai t'elle avec toute sa conviction que le jeune homme balaya sans pitié :

- Foutaises ! tu es juste une formalité, il suffira d'y mettre le prix ! Et maintenant tais toi !

Elle voulut encore protester mais la calèche arriva en trombe dans l'avenue. Le jeune homme la tira fortement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et loin de s'en préocuper il se tourna vers son cocher :

« Crabbe, emmène nous à l'orphelinat de Baker street ! »

Hermione résista tant bien que mal et se cogna contre la calèche. Le blason familial du riche inconnu lui sauta alors au regard.

Un M avec un serpent enroulé autour… Le blason des Malfoys, une des familles les plus noble de Londres…

Le jeune Malfoy la poussa sans ménagement dans la calèche et elle compris que son rêve de liberté venait d'être brisé…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si j'ai mon bac, la suite viendra très vite, sinon et bien… cela mettra plus de temps ! Merciii pour tout et n'oubliez pas les encouragements ! lol Kissus à tous ! Moon cat.


	3. le peintre

**Le peintre et sa muse…**

_Genre :_ UA, romance.

_Pairing :_ Draco/hermione.

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Inconnue : **Kikouuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Rolalala et puis pour tous ces compliments! Ils ont été très efficaces puisque je publie la suite lol! Merciii encore, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Gros kissus. Moon cat.

**Cindy2008 :** Kikouuu! Magnifique? Waw... Je sais pas si j'en mérite tant! Je suis passée en mode rouge tomate pendant un moment! Merciii beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Lucilia **: Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir! J'epsère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic! En tout cas je te souhiate une très bonne lecture! Kisssus. Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** kikou! (jadore ton pseudo!) Merciii pour ta review! Et oui je suis pas prête d'abandonner cette histoire! j'espère que tu l'aimeras! Kissus Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuu toi! héhé... je l'ai euuuuu! Yataaaaaa! lol m'enfin la suite va être pire, une prépa... Je suis suicidaire! Merciii d'avoir placer le "moi" en 1! Lol ça fait très plaisir! Mais le 2 était aussi important! Donc voilà la suite! désolée pour l'attente! Kissus Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Ohh héhé... T'es encore là! Youpiiiiiiii! Wawww merciii en tout cas de lire mes notes! Et que de compliments! j'en suis toute baba! En fait je suis plus que baba! C'ets pour te dire! je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeee très fort! C'est vrai quoi, on me dit rarement des choses aussi gentilles! merciiiii beaucoup! Je ferai tout pour que tu continues à apprécier ce que je fais! Et oui j'ai déjà essayer d'écrire des livre, j'ai plein d'idées mais je vais jamais au bout... No comment lol! En tout cas voilà la suite! jespère que tu l'aimeras! Merciiiii pour tout! Gros kissusss Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Waw un don... Je ne pense pas mais j'aimerais beaucoup l'avoir! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments! Ca fait chaud au coeur! Désolé pour ce retard! Voilà la suite! je te souhaite une excellente lecture! Kissus Moon cat.

**LauraDrago :** Ohhhhh t'es revenue! Snifff ça faisait un bout de temps! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ta vieille moon cat... Et oui j'ai eu mon bac et vlam un coup de vieux... Je suis blazée! lool Saches que tes blablas sont toujours aussi bien! Et puis merciiiiiii pour tous tes compliments! c'estvrai que la petite fille a eu du succès! J'aurais pu lui donner un nom... lol ca craint! Bon merciii encore! J'espère te revoir bientôt au prochain chapitre! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Cochondelait01 :** Kikouuuu! merciii pour ta review! J'essaye de me maintenir au même niveau d'écriture... pfiouf Heureuse de voir que ça marche! Merciii pour tout! Voilà la suite avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard! Kissus Moon cat.

**Slydawn :** Kikouuuu ! Tout d'abord merciii pour ton merde! Ca a marché! Je l'ai eu ce vieux bout de papier! Lool je suis trop contente! J'espère que toi tu l'as! Sinon je vais tuer tes profs! j'ai plus rien à perdre lol! Hum c'est vrai que j'ai pas de ressources historique donc le chapitre a pu paraître étonnant! En tout cas je suis heureuse de te retrouver! Merciiii! Kissus Chalune!

**Le saut de l'ange :** Kyaaaaaa! t'as trouvé et oui c'est bien lui le peintre... et tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur lui dans ce chapitre! Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione a gardé son fort caractère! Odieux? oui parfaitement lol! Merciiii pour cette review! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Kissus Moon cat.

**Flo :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Contente que ce saut temporel soit passé inaperçut lol! Merciii ausi pour mon bac! héhé je l'ai eut! Youpiiiii ! bon toutes mes excuses pour ce retard! Voilà la suite! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Toxik girl :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Mais non t'es pas petite! C'est moi qui prend de l'âge... Quelle horreur! En tout cas merciiii pour tous tes compliments parce que j'essaye de m'améliorer dans les descriptions! Alors merciiii d'avoir remarqué! Voilà la suite! Gros kisssus Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Helloooo! ( ca y est je débloque...) Merciiiii pour ta review! Mais nonnn jsui sure que t'as eu ton bac! Oui c'est vrai qu'ici il ne peut pas la traiter de sang de bourbe mais je suis sûre que s'il pouvait il le ferait ! Lool Bon je m'arrête là! Bonnne lectire et gross kisssus! Moon cat.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu ! Merciii pour toutes vos reviews et vos compliments ! je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris ! Mais j'ai eu mon bac ! lol je suis intelligente ! Alors j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre ! Lool encore dsll ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu de bonnes nouvelles et que vous passez d'agréable vacances ! Je vous souhiate en tout cas un très bonne lecture ! Merciii encore ! Kissus. Chalune (héhé..).

P.S : Comme dans mon autre fic, je propose à tous ceux qui le veulent de me laisser leur emailpour queje puisse vous prévenir dès que j'update! Voilà, merci.

**Chapitre 2 : le peintre…**

Il avait suffit de quelques minutes, d'une poignée misérable de secondes pour que Hermione comprenne la cruauté humaine. Sans le moindre complexe ni remord, la directrice de l'orphelinat l'avait vendue. Pareille à du bétail, à une vulgaire marchandise qui n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux. Et elle n'avait rien put faire…

Cloitrée dans la calèche en compagnie du majordome, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre scelle son destin.

N'aurait elle jamais le droit de prendre une décision ? De choisir sa vie ? Elle refoula avec difficultés les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir et tenta d'éviter le sourire sournois de Goyle.

Moqueur. Méprisant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : la ridiculiser pour mieux imiter son jeune maître.

Celui-ci réapparut au bout d'un temps qui sembla trop court à Hermione et le sourire aux lèvres, il grimpa à son tour dans la calèche.

« Goyle descend ! Va rejoindre Crabbe à l'avant ! Je n'ai plus besoin que tu la surveilles. » dit il froidement.

Le majordome s'exécuta immédiatement, les laissant seuls. Le jeune Malfoy, toqua dans son dos avec sa longue canne. La calèche s'ébroua et il ôta son chapeau haut de forme. Des mèches de cheveux blonds vinrent tomber devant ses yeux orageux mais ne purent masquer la lueur de satisfaction qui y brillait.

Au grand malheur d'Hermione, il ne la quitta pas du regard. Il avait bien envie de la provoquer, de lui faire mal. Il voulait encore une fois prouver qu'il était supérieur à elle, que même son visage ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il lui dit alors :

« Juste une formalité… Je n'avais pas mentit… Et pour tout te dire, tu ne m'as rien coûté… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle devait résister à ces remarques qui n'étaient là que pour la blesser.

Mais le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là…

« Tu ne dis rien ? Pourtant c'est de toi dont il est question… Ta vie t'importe si peu ? Cela t'es égale d'être vendue et de changer de propriétaire d'un instant à l'autre ? Après tout, peut être que tu n'as pas assez d'esprit pour comprendre ce qui se passe ! »

Elle revit des images d'autres orphelins qui étaient partis de cette manière, puis ressassa ces paroles ancrées dans son esprit et s'en fut trop. Comment pouvait t'on agir de la sorte ? Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs… Son visage se crispa. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre…

« Taisez vous ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien ! Vous croyez que l'argent peut tout régler ? Que vous m'avez définitivement brisé ? Vous n'avez acheté que ma présence ! jamais, non jamais je ne vous donnerais mon corps ou mon esprit ! Pourriture de noble ! »

Elle voulut lui cracher dessus mais lui plus rapide, se leva et la saisit violemment par les bras. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa chair, tandis que son visage déformé par la colère s'approcha dangereusement du sien. Il la secoua férocement et lui dit :

« Tu m'appartiens ! Tu entends ? Tu es à moi ! Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai de faire ! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'as plus aucun droit ! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu auras disparu des registres de l'orphelinat et tu m'appartiendras corps et âme ! »

Il la relâcha soudainnement, laissant une jeune femme pétrifiée qui se recroquevilla contre la paroi, effrayée.

Le jeune Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme soulagé et se rassit tranquillement en face d'elle.

« Maintenant, plus un mot… » lui murmura t'il.

Hermione acquiesa en silence, encore sous le choc de toute la haine qu'elle avait perçut à travers son regard. Un grand frisson d'angoisse la parcourut… Qu'allait elle devenir ?

Des larmes se mirent doucement à rouler le long de ses joues et elle regarda le paysage pour que Malfoy ne les voit pas… Elle ne lui céderait pas.

Le voyage se pouruivit dans un grand calme où seuls les chocs continuels de la calèche agaçait le jeune Malfoy. Pour Hermione, cela n'était rien et progressivement, elle s'endormit.

Il la contempla alors pendant un instant, une phrase revenant sans cesse dans son esprit ; « Pourriture de noble… » Comment avait elle osé ? Que ferait il si elle décidait de recommencer ? Que dirait son père ? Il avait déjà suffisament d'ennuis comme cela…

_Flash Back_

_« Peindre ? tu veux peindre c'est ça ? Laisse moi rire ! » s'écria un homme à la stature imposante et aux long cheveux blonds noués avec un ruban. Il ressemblait fortement au jeune Malfoy, mise à part la forme de son visage beaucoup plus carrée._

_« Père je vous assure que cela ne pourrait m'être que bénéfique ! »_

_« Balivernes ! Un noble comme toi n'a pas de temps à perdre avec de telles futilités ! » Rugit il, en contournant son bureau pour se planter devant son fils._

_« Mais j'aime vraiment ça ! Je vous assure que je continuerais mes devoirs ! » Tenta d'insister ce dernier._

_« Tais toi ! N'as tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Tu es mon fils ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler à cet univers ridicule, à ces personnes aliénnées qui pensent être capable d'exprimer les sentiments ! »_

_Son père serra fortement la crosse de sa canne, sentant la colère l'envahir pareille à une immense vague. Le jeune Malfoy, pourtant ne voulait pas faiblir devant lui et se redressant de toute sa hauteur essaya une nouvelle fois de le convaincre :_

_« Laissez moi peindre juste une fois ! Je vous prouverai que cela n'est pas ridicule ! »_

_Cette phrase fut de trop et la fureur de son père n'eut plus qu'à s'exprimer._

_« Draco lucius Malfoy ! Ne me parle plus d'art ! Tu n'as aucun talent et tu n'en auras jamais aucun ! Contente toi de reprendre notre fortune, nos affaires familiales ! Une personne comme toi n'a que faire de cette sensibilité pitoyable ! M'as tu bien compris ? Tu es bien au dessus de ça ! Ne cherche pas à réussir dans un domaine sans avenir où tu n'as aucun don ! »_

_Draco ne put répondre quelque chose à cela. Son père l'avait brisé de l'intérieur…_

_Pas de talent… Un imbécile, un pauvre idiot voilà ce qu'il avait perçut dans ses paroles… Sa gorge se resserra, la fureur se mêlant doucement au désespoir… Non ! Non il mentait ! Il regarda ses mains… Etait il aussi pitoyable que ça ?_

_Son père avait il raison ?_

_Son cœur se compressa douloureusement et il sortit en silence de son bureau. Il avait détruit ses espoirs, il l'avait ridiculisé de toute sa hauteur ne lui accordant aucune pitié…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un noble n'avait il pas le droit de peindre ?_

_Il courut jusqu'à l'aile du manoir qu'il lui était réservé et se laissa tomber sur son lit… Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à jaillirent de ses yeux…_

_Il devait, oui, il devait oublier son rêve…_

_Fin du flash Back._

Draco sortit de ses pensées. Une pourriture lui ? Elle allait le payer très cher… Car lui aussi, si son secret, venait à être découvert allait subir les foudres de son père…Il ne voulait pas souffrir seul.

La calèche ralentit alors progressivement et sans ménagement, il alla réveiller la jeune fille.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tout cela était bien réel.

« Prépares toi, nous arrivons. » lui dit il, jetant un coup d'œil au dehors.

Il rentra la tête, recconnaissant la grande allée menant au manoir.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Hermione Granger et toi quel est ton prénom ? » osa t'elle demander.

La voilà qui recommençait fièrement à le provoquer. Il n'avait plus le choix, elle devait comprendre les règles au plus vite ! Il se leva à nouveau et lui asséna une violente claque. Hermione vacilla sous le choc, puis gémit portant une main à sa joue brûlante.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Pour toi je suis ton maître et c'est tout ! Je t'interdis de me tutoyer, il n'y a que moi qui est le droit ici ! » hurla t'il.

Etrnagement, un sourire suffisant orna les lèvres de la jeune femme qui murmura : « Faibles sont les hommes qui frappent les femmes. »

Draco l'entendit et lui répondit : « Saches que pour moi tu n'es même pas une femme… Tu es mon objet… »

Son visage pris un air machiavélique qui glaça le sang d'Hermione et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait devant l'immense manoir.

Celui-ci était d'un pur style victorien. Impressionant, glacial. Le toit en pointe, de grandes fenêtres divisées en une multitudes de carreaux, il n'était fait que de bois peint en noir ou en blanc. Abandonné, il aurait fait une parfaite maison hantée.

Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'extasier, la poussant fortement pour l'obliger à avancer. Très vite, ils gagnèrent le grand perron et Goyle ouvrit la porte.

Une jeune servante accourut aussitôt, s'inclinant devant eux.

« Bienvenu chez vous, Mr Malfoy. »

Hermione la dévisagea alors avec pitié puis avec une certaine crainte. Allait t'elle devenir comme elle ? Servant un homme qui n'avait pas de cœur ?

Et, lorsque la jeune fille au cheveux noir la regarda à son tour avec compassion, un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut.

Draco loin d'être bête, compris leur petit manège. Agacé, il s'adressa sans douceur à la servante :

« Lavande, tu vas immédiatement t'occuper d'elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle traîne dans mes pieds ! Apprends lui toutes les règles du manoir et arrange la ! Il faut absolument qu'elle soit présentable pour que demain je la montre à mon père ! »

« Il sera fait selons vos désirs, monsieur. » Répliqua calmement la dénommée Lavande. Elle prit Hermione par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Celle-ci, se contenta de jeter par dessus son épaule un regard noir à Draco qui n'y répondit pas.

Captivé par ses yeux bruns, il ne songeait qu'à pouvoir reproduire leur intensité, à recréer ces multitudes de nuances qui apparaissaient dans son iris, selon ses humeurs…

Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à ressentir de la joie… Seule l'angoisse dominait en cet instant, un noble qui aurait voulu être né peintre…

Et, sans plus attendre, il entra à son tour dans le manoir…

_Note de l'auteur :_ voilààà ! c'est fini ! Alors on aime toujours ou pas ? J'espère avoir encore de superbe compliments et des encouragements de votre part ! Sinon, je redoublerai d'efforts pour améliorer la fic ! Bon je vous souhaite également d'excellentes vacances !

Grosss kisssus à tous ! Moon cat.


	4. La faiblesse du peintre

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Genre :_ Romance.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu à tous ! Bien comme promis voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite néanmoins ! Je pars en vacances samedi après midi ! Comme dans mon autre fic je vous dirai mes dates en fin de chapitre ! Pour le moment je vous remercie pour vos encouragements ! Et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et aussi de bonnes vacances !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**LauraDrago :** kikouuuuu toi! Bon je sais que tu es en vacances mais je prévois lol! Merciiii merciii pour tout ce que tu m'as dit! j'espère réellement pouvoir un jour écrire un livre! Ca serait le bonheur! Mais bon pour le momen je vais essayer de finir cette fic qui te tient à coeur! J'ai hâte de voir tes oeuvres! Gros grso kisssuss! T'adore! Chalune.

**Le poisson rouge :** Kikouuuuu ! Merciiii pour ta review! Lool voilà la suite! Si tu veux tu peux me passer ton mail et je te préviendrai des updates futures! vOilà! Merciii de lire ma fic! Passe de bonnes vacances! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Toxik-girl :** Kikouuuuuu! Heureuse de te revoir! J'espère que tes vacances se passent à merveille! et vi j'ai pris de l'age.. ralala c'est pas possible ça! Contente que tu t'es rendue compte des efforts sur les descriptions! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup! Et pour ta review aussii! Te fais de gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! waww c'est vrai? c'est très bien comme ça! Bon ben dans ce cas je ne vais rien changer alors! Ravie que ça te plaise autant! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras! Passe de très bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! kikouuuuu! Zut j'espère que t'es pas encore partie! Sinon t'auras de la lecture à la rentrée! Lool waww'est vrai, j'aurai la capacité pour écrire un bouquin? rolalal merciiii merciii c'est super gentil! J'aodre vraiment tes reviews! Te dédies ce chapitre! c'est le moins que je puisse faire! Te fais de gros kissusss! Moon cat.

**Alyana :** Kikouuuu! Waww... Merciiiii! ta review est superbe... Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de compliments! C'est vraiment formidable de ta part! j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas! J'aurais trop honte! Après tout ce que tu m'as dis! Si tu veux, je te propose que tu me donnes ton mail pour que je puisse te prévenir quand j'updaterais! Voilààà! gros kissuss! Merciiiiii encore! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuuuu ! hop ton voeux est exaucé encore un peu de chalune! lool avec un nouveau chapitre! et oui je continue sur ma lancée! Merciiii pour tout! Moi aussi t'adore! Gros kisssus et passe d'excellente vacances! Moon cat

**LunDer :** Kikouuuuu! Oue youpiiii! t'es aussi sur cette fic! C'est vrai t'aime bien? bon dans ce cas je ferais mon possible pour que cela ne change pas! Voilà la suite! Merciiii pour tout! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** kikouuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Oui c'est vrai je suis un peu dur avec elle mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas la seule à souffrir... En tout cas volà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras également! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Mercurius77 :** Kikouuu! Waw merciiii de dire que c'est toujours aussi bien! lol je me ramollis pas c'est déjà ça! Voilà la suite! Pourvu qu'elle te plaise en tout cas! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Cindy2008 :** Kikouuuuu ! Merciiii pour ta review et de dire que j'écris bien! C'est très gentil! Hum... Je ne sais pas si après ce chapitre tu auras encore envie de tuer Draco... mais plutôt une autre personne... Enfin je te laisse le découvrir! Merciiii encore! Kissus Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuuu toi! Se respecter? hum...c'est une bonne question je ne sais pas trop quand cela arrivera entre Draco et Hermione! En tout cas merciiii pour tous tes compliments! Jespère que la suite te plaira! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lapytie :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiii pour ta review! Elle est super! j'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite! Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances ! Kissuss! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuu! Ohhh comme moi! (pour le bac!) j'ai eu aussi mention assez bien! On est trop forte! t'inquiètes je gère les deux fics bien que ça ne soit pas évident! Vi vi c'est bie un futur Dm/Hg c'est possible lol! Merciiiii pour ta review! Gros gros kissuss! Moon cat.

**Inconnue :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Vi je pars en vacs, tu verras mes dates en fin de chapitre! dslll pourrrai pas écrire! Tupars quand toi? C'est vrai? tu es une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles? wawww ça me fait hyper plaisir! Merciiiiii aussi de t'être manifesté! c'est très gentil de ta part! Tiens d'ailleurs si tu me donnes ton mail te préviendrais des prochaines updates! c'est la moindre des choses! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras! GrosKissus! Moon cat.

**Flo :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Oups désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question mais j'update de manière très aléatoire... Je sais c'est pas terrible! Toutes mes excuses! Merciiii pour mon bac! T'inquiète Draco ne seras pas touours aussi méchant! merciii pour tout! Gros kissus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Le saut de l'Ange :** kikouuuu! C'est vrai ça te dit quelque chose? moi perso rien! n'empêche ca pourrait peut être m'aider de voir le film! Ah goyle et crabbe... et bien je me suis dis que s'il étaient là ainsi que les autres ça ferait déjà moins UA. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop! Quant à la realtion entre Hermione et Lavande tu verras bien! Voilouuu! Merciiiiii pour tout! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Chapitre 3 : La faiblesse du noble…**

Une épingle à cheveux s'enfonça durement dans sa tête. Hermione retint un cri de douleur tandis que Lavande faisait tout son possible pour arranger sa chevelure. En cette paisible matinée d'hiver, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'échangeaient pas le moindre mot. Hermione n'avait put réussir à s'endormir ne pensant qu'à aujourd'hui où elle devrait rencontrer le père du jeune malfoy…

D'ailleurs quel était son nom ?

Le souvenir de la gifle lui revint et elle frissonna, mal à l'aise. Elle voulait savoir, elle en avait besoin. Elle gigota dans son nouvel habit, un uniforme noir avec un tablier blanc. Cette longue robe l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement comme prise dans un carcan. Lavande devait savoir, elle devait connaître son nom…

« Lavande ? »

Elle sentit que l'on délaissa ses cheveux. Elle soupira de soulagement, cette torture lui était insupportable. La jeune femme derrière elle, remua.

« -oui ?

-Comment s'appelle t'il ?

Une nouvelle épingle vint s'enfoncer dans sa tête et elle cria, brisant le lourd silence.

-Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

-Juste par curiosité, c'est tout. Mentit elle.

-Ah…. De toutes les manières, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire… ( Elle se saisit d'une brosse à cheveux.) Tiens toi tranquille !

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela nous est interdit ! Moi je l'ai appris par inadvertance ! Mon maître m'a ensuite ordonné de garder le secret et je me garderais bien de le briser.

-Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un nom !

-Justement, sortit de notre bouche il devient blasphème… Nous nous devons de l'appeler maître, un point c'est tout."

Sur ses mots, Lavande termina de la coiffer avant de lui glisser un miroir. Hermione se vit ornée d'un chignon lui donnait la même allure que la directrice, avec cependant, quelques mèches folles qui s'obstinaient à s'échapper.

Mais elle n'en avait cure. Les paroles de Lavande l'avait choqué. Comment, comment pouvait on dire qu'il était interdit de prononcer un simple prénom parce que cela était insultant ?

La colère bouillonna dans ses veines, ses yeux se firent éclairs et elle se promit d'être la plus insolente possible face à son père.

Lavande se saisit alors de sa main l'entrainant dans un dédale interminable de pièces et de couloirs tous aussi froids les uns que les autres.

Puis, elle s'arrêta toquant à une porte. L'instant d'après le jeune Malfoy apparu dans l'embrasure, vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche aux manches quelques peu bouffantes et d'un pantalon noir. Il paraissait fatigué, des mèches de cheveux blond venant balayer sa peau si pâle.

Il ignora royalement la courbette de Lavande, son regard se posant sur Hermione qui se tenait bien droite, le défiant de ses yeux obscurs. Il scruta sa fine silhouette emprisonnée dans l'habit de service.

« Qu'attends tu pour t'incliner ? » demanda t'il avec arrogance.

Hermione ne cilla pas, ne lui répondit pas. Elle se l'était promis… Draco serra ses poings, se tournant vers Lavande.

« Laisse nous. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'éclipsa discrètement. Hermione vit alors une chose incroyable. L'attitude hautaine du jeune malfoy disparut, ses yeux gris se voilèrent et il murmura sur un ton si bas qu'elle cru qu'il avait peur.

« Très bien… Si tu veux jouer ce petit jeu là avec moi, je l'accepte… Mais je t'en prie tiens toi tranquille avec mon père où nous le regretterons tous les deux… Crois moi. »

Il détourna le regard, honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Hermione, elle, choisit de l'ignorer. Son désir de liberté était le plus fort… Elle voulait partir… Fuir…

Et l'instant d'après, ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bois. Elle vit ses larges s'épaules s'affaisser. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte.

Il était là. Froid, imposant, le regard cruel. Hermione frissonna, il n'inspirait que crainte. Un sourire découvrit ses dents blanches, et s'appuyant sur sa canne il se redressa.

Sa stature le pétrifia. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil vers le fils mais n'y vit qu'angoisse.

La tension émanant dans la pièce était étouffante. Pourtant, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il s'avança encore un peu, ses yeux gris pétillant de cruauté.

« Voilà donc notre nouvelle « employée »…( il la détailla du regard) Banale. Rien à en tirer ! »

Hermione se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se tourna alors vers son fils, immobile.

« -Pourquoi l'as tu amené ? Nous avons assez de domestiques comme cela pour nous encombrer d'un autre ! »

« -Elle m'a offensé père… » répliqua calmement Draco.

Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait mon fils…

Pour la jeune femme s'en fut trop et elle cria :

-Il ment !

Le père surpris de l'entendre parler sans y avoir été invité, pivota lentement vers elle. Son sang se glaça tandis que le sourire du noble s'aggrandissait.

"-Qui vous a autorisé à parler ? Si l'on à besoin de vous, nous vous le ferons savoir !

Elle croisa le regarde du jeune Malfoy qui lui implorait de se taire. Trop tard.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres ! je n'agis que par moi même !

-Vraiment ? Il va falloir revoir vos bonnes manières mademoiselle…" dit il sur un ton bien trop doucereux.

Effrayée, Elle le vit s'approcher encore plus près d'elle et voulu reculer quand sa main se referma brutalement sur son bras.

-Lâchez moi !

Au lieu de ça, la canne tomba dans un bruit sourd contre le sol en bois et une main s'abbattit avec force contre sa joue. Sous la violence du coup, Hermione aurait dû tomber mais il la tenait fermement. Du sang se mit à s'écouler de sa lèvre fendue.

"Vous n'avez pas à exiger quoi que soit ! est ce bien clair, sale petite peste ? " hurla t'il.

Sous la douleur, Hermione ne parvint qu'à hocher de la tête.

« Bien… Très bien… »

Avec soulagement, elle sentit son regard se détacher d'elle et il la libéra la poussant violemment. Hermione tituba et porta une main à sa joue brûlante. Elle leva le regard constatant qu'il s'adressait maintenant avec calme à son fils.

« Quant à toi… Sache que depuis notre petite conversation, j'ai pris la liberté d'effectuer quelques petits changements… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas osé faire cela ? non… Non Il ne pouvait pas le briser de la sorte ! Et pourtant son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, la panique le submergea. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Hermione le dévisagea. Ses yeux appelaient au chaos, son visage défiguré par la peur.

« -Puis je me retirer père ? » demanda t'il avec difficulté.

« -Oui et emmènes avec toi cette sauvageonne. »

Draco s'inclina et attrapa sans ménagement Hermione. Une fois la porte refermée, il ne lui prêta plus attention et se mit à courir. La jeune femme perdue, délaissée dans ce grand couloir sombre prit peur. Elle retroussa les pans de sa robe partant à sa poursuite.

Il courrait de plus en vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il regardait droit devant lui se fichant éperdumment qu'elle le suivait. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux gris. Non, il n'avait pas pu le faire… Non… Il n'avait tout de même pas brisé son rêve…

Il traversa toute l'aile ouest du manoir, ouvrant à toute volée une pièce renfermant un cabinet. Son corps tout entier tremblait, ses cheveux voilant ses yeux perlés de larmes…

Hermione voulu poser une main douce sur son épaule mais il lui échappa.

Il traversa la pièce et tendit une main tremblante vers une petite porte. La jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'entrecouper de manière plus violente. Il céda.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Un long soupir de désolation s'échappa du jeune homme.

Tout était brisé, détruit, renversé.

Hermione boulversée, porta une main à sa bouche. Un véritable saccage… Toute la beauté du lieu avait été démolie…

Elle entraperçut le regard de Malfoy et en resta pétrifiée. Douleur, une peine infinie s'écoulait de ses yeux brillants de tristesse… Son cœur se serra. Elle venait de voir la souffrance personnifiée.

Lentement, avec une difficulté inouïe, le jeune homme parvint à marcher entre les débris avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, au milieu de la pièce. Il se saisit d'une toile déchirée en son centre. Sa première peinture. Et il n'en restait rien.

Les tubes avaient été vidés, les cadres brisés ressemblaient à de vulgaires bout de bois. Hermione se pencha pour se saisir d'un lambeau de papier. Une esquisse au fusain.

Elle voulut cherche les autres bouts mais ne trouva que cendres…

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme qui serrait de toute ces forces la toile qu'il avait prise. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'était plus là.

Son père avait détruit son atelier. Son unique refuge. Son rêve. Partit en fumée, évanouit au milieu des larmes…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait t'il fait cela ? Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'était que sa descendance mais de là à le haïr à ce point… à faire de sa vie un enfer… était ce pour lui ôter toute sensibilité ? pour le créer à son image ?

Une larme vint s'écraser contre la toile puis ce fut un parfum suave qui vint le troubler.

Il redressa la tête et vit Hermione se glisser silencieusement à ses côtés.

Il voulut protester mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il se contenta d'un sourire triste.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer car pour la première fois, elle voyait son beau visage doux, lumineux, sans la moindre méchanceté.

« Bienvenu dans mon enfer… » lui murmura t'il, son regard vagabondant sur les débris.

Hermione voulut lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais elle sentit que la moindre pitié le rendrait détestable.

Elle en oublia le sang qui gouttait de sa lèvre et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Malfoy l'observer.

Avec douceur, il se saisit de son visage malgré son mouvement de recul. Puis, il sortit un mouchoir et lui essuya sa lèvre.

« Je m'appelle Draco… Tache de ne pas l'oublier… »

Fascinée, la jeune femme le vit se relever, son visage redevenant brusquement froid. Jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi familier avec elle. Honte, douleur, colère. Il la dévisagea durement et lui dit :

« Sors ! Immédiatement ! Tu as compris ? vas t'en ! »

Hermione désorientée par ce changement, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Draco l'empoigna alors avec force et la fit sortir de la pièce. Immédiatement après, elle se laissa aller contre la porte et entendit de grands bruits. Le mur tremblait sous les chocs répétitifs, les objets se brisaient à nouveau.

Puis, plus rien. Plus aucun bruit, plus de violence. Hermione s'en inquiéta et voulut entrer. Mais elle ne put. Il avait vérouillé la porte… Alors s'accroupissant, elle regarda au travers de la serrure.

Là, recroquevillé au centre de la pièce, le jeune Draco Malfoy pleurait.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a bien émut ! J'aime exploiter le côté vulnérable de Draco ! pour mes dates je pars du 15 au 30 juillet puis du 7 au 12 et du 19 au 26 août ! Voilà je verrais en fonction de vous après ! N'oubliez pas les encouragements ! Kisssuss

Moon cat.


	5. La rose

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Cindy2008 :** Yeahhh! j'adore ce que tu as dit! C'est très bien de détester quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne voulais pas faire passer Draco pour le gros méchant de service dans cette fic! Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brute... ( pars dans un gros délire.) En tout cas merciiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review! Très intérressante! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite à ton goût! Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances! Kisssus Moon cat.

**Saracroche :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiiii pour ta review! Hannn mais c'est très bien les musées! Mais après ça dépend... J'aime pas trop picasso par exemple alors les musées d'art moderne.. enfin je m'égare! Ravie que tu aime le thème de cette fic et que tu m'ais mis dans tes auteurs! Merciiiiii! Bon désolé mais l'art ne sera pas très présent dans ce chap! Par contre dans le prochain si! Voilouuuu j'espère que tu aimeras! Kisssus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Ari :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiii pour cette superbe review! Bombardée de compliments ça fait toujours plaisir! Alors merciii encore! C'est vrai que mes chaps sont un peu courts mais j'ai toujours cette peur d'assommer mes lecteurs lol! J'espère que tu continueras de me suivre en tout cas! Gros kisssus! Bonne lecture et vacances! Moon cat. P.S : si tu veux, passe moi ton mail et je te préviendrai quand il y aura des updates!

**Laurène :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiiiii pour ta review! Waww que de compliments! Merchiiii beaucoup! Oui le côté vulnérable de Draco... C'est quelque chose que j'adore en lui et j'aime bien le mettre en scène car après tout il est quand même méchant! Bon pour la suite j'ia eu un peu de mal mais elle est là! C'est l'essentiel non? lool! Breff si tu veux aussi tu peux me passer ton mail et je te préviendrais pour la prochaine update! Voilouuuu Merciiii encore! Kisssus! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Nananis :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour cette review! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part d'avoir pris du temps pour en laisser une! En plus avec plein de compliments, je ne peux en demander mieux! Bien voilà la suite! En espèrant qu'elle te plairas! Kisssus et bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Sakura :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiii pour cette review! Surtout quand tu dis que mon histoire ne ressemble à aucune autre... c'est le but que je recherchais alors merciii de tout coeur de l'avoir dit! Je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui utilisent toutesle même thème.. Bon j'ai continué lool et voilà la suite! J'epsère que tu l'aimeras! Kisssus bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuuu toi! Héhé merciiiiiiiiii pour ta review! Et oui Lucius dans toute sa crauaté c'est comme ça qu'il est le mieux je trouve.. car il y vraiment des personnes comme ça... Merciiii de dire que j'écris bien! Je fais de mon mieux! Voilà la suite! Merci encore! Bonnes vacances! Kissusss! t'adoree! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu! fais référence au bac : Et viii on est intelligente! lool Oh que oui ça avance surtout dans ce chapitre mais peut être pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité héhé... j'ai rajouté un pti truc lol! J'espère que tu aimeras! Sinon ben euh... J'en serais très déçue! Te fais de gros kisssus! T'adore! Bonne vacances! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuuuu! Oh ça y est t'as fait ta fic? vite vite publie laaaa! Lol veux voir! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire faca à tes supers compliments! Merciiiii de penser tout ça de ma fic! Ca me fait chaud au coeur surtout que j'ai voulu arrêter d'écrire à un moment... Bref je vais essayer de t'émouvoir encore plus! Kissssusss merciiiii! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**Le poisson rouge :** Kikouuuuuuuu! Ravie de voir que tu aimes cet U.A déja que ça parle de painture... lool je sais pas ce qui m'as pris mais je suis heureuse de contaster que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la peinture et le dessin! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Voilà la suite! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard! Kisssuss! bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**LunDer:** Kikouuuuuuuuuu! Jsuis de retour héhé! Merciiii pour ta review! Ca motive ! Dis toi que j'ai commencé à écrire en vac d'ailleurs! Heureuse que tu aimes cette fic un peu décalée! lool En tout cas voilà la suite que j'ai essayé de rendre aussi touchante qu'avant! Pourvu que tu apprécies toujours autant! Kisssus! Bonnes vacances! T'adore!Moon cat.

**Toxik girl :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Waw... Et ben ça pour de la review c'est de la review... Jsuis sous le charme loool! j'ai du la relire plein de fois! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoupp! Pensais pas que jouer sur les sentiements plairait autant! Tu m'en vois ravie! D'ailleurs j'ai continué là dessus! J'espère que tu aimeras la petite nouveauté que j'ai rajouté... Histoire de mettre du piment lool! Moi aussi t'adore! Voilà la suite!kissusss ! Moon cat.

**Inconnue :** Kikouuuuu! Tout d'abord si tu es encore en vacances, j'espère que je te reverrai bientôtau travers d'une review! Profites bien en tout cas! Et sinon je te remerciie infinment pour tous tes compliements! Cela m'as vraiment touchée... etre douée... C'est vraiment quelque chose! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu dans le suite de mes écrits! Je ne me le permetrai pas! Merciiiiii encore d'être une de mes lectrice fidèles! Ca fait chaud au coeur! Grosss kissus! Moon cat.

**Alyana :** Kikouuuuuuuuuu! Wawww encore une très belle review! Tu es vraiment gentille!Franchement! Parce que au delà de tes compliments m'avouer que tu es une de mes fans... lool je t'adore! C'est génial de me laisser une review pareille! C'est dommage que tu partes quand je publies! Enfin, j'espère que tu pourras la lire quand même! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** Kikouuuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Héhé je me suis retirée une semaine le planning s'allège! ohhh vous faire languir jamais lol! Bon j'avoue j'ai encore du retard là... Mais on ne lynche pas l'auteur! lool Merciiiii pour tes encouragements! Voilà la suite! avec une tite surprise! on verras ce que cela donne! Kisssuss! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Yahouuuuuuuuuuuu! oue vive le côté sensible de Draco!Mais attention il ne s'agit pas de le faire changer en un clakement de doigt en ange! Héhé c'est tellement mieux comme ça n'est ce pas? Moi aussi t'adore!Rien que pour ta gentillesse déjà! Voilà la suite! Gros gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Le saut de l'ange :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu toi! Merciiiiii pour ta review! Hum Lucius... et bien je dois avouer que je ne l'imagine pas autrement que cruel comme tu l'as dit... Quant à Draco c'est mon petit pêché mignon d'exploiter son côté faible, j'adore ça! Alors ravie que cela te plaise aussi! Quant à Goyle et Crabbe ils ne seront pas sans cervelle je pense mais bon en tant que domestiques ils n'ont pas beaucoup de droit lol! Pas grave pour le film! J'espère que tu as eu ta réservation de vac! Gros gros kisssuss! T'adore! Moon cat.

**Lady Hope:** Kikouuuuuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Enfin plus que merciiiii parce que le "splendide" jel'ai encore dans la tête! Ca m'as fait super plaisir! Et surtout je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes la manière dont je traite Draco et Hermione! Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard! Toutes mes excuses! Gros kisssuss! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuuuu à tous ! Alors ce début de vacances ? oulalala moi je suis rentrée et « bam ! » que de reviews ! Merchi merchiiiii beaucoup ! lol d'habitude je n'aime pas rentrer de vac mais là si ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! Bon au programme dans ce chapitre… Pas beaucoup d'art malheureusement ! Mais dans le prochain si ! Je n'allais tout de même pas oublier ça ! Encoreee merciiiiii de tout cœur ! Voilà la suite ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Moon cat.

Ah je ne pars plus en fin août lol et une update de plus prévu alors! C'est pas génial? lool bon ok je remballe...

**Chapitre 4 : La rose…**

Il avait hurlé de douleur. Il avait crié à en perdre la voix. Mais rien, non rien n'avait changé. Tout était détruit, pas un bout de son œuvre n'avait survécu…

Son visage se crispa, un sourire sarcastique ornant ses lèvres. Son père avait finalement réussi…

Quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé… Quelque chose qui ne pouvait avoir de nom, qui avait plongé son cœur dans une obscure nuit….

Alors sans un mot, il était sortit de cette pièce qui renfermait ses secrets et souvenirs. Il avait dépassé la jeune femme assoupie contre le mur, la regardant d'un air désespérément vide. Plus aucune émotion ne lui parvenait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Sa beauté s'heurtait à un mur de douleur… Pas le moindre frisson, ni sentiment.

Son père l'avait réduit en cendres… Il n'était plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit excepté cette atroce douleur qui rongeait avidement son cœur…. Puis d'un pas égaré, il se mit à déambuler dans les sombres couloirs du manoir. Sans raison, juste avec le poids du chagrin…

Hermione, elle, s'éveilla deux heures après son départ. Immédiatement, elle remarqua l'atelier vide, la porte laissée grande ouverte. Comment avait elle put s'endormir ? Elle se redressa, cherchant Draco du regard.

Personne. Seule mais par dessus tout, honteuse de ne pas avoir été là quand il s'en était allé. Où était il ? Que ressentait il ? Pourquoi l'avait il laissée ici ?

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se mit à sa recherche, questionnant tous les domestiques qu'elle rencontrait. Et tous lui offrirent la même réponse : Ils n'avaient pas vu le jeune maître de la journée.

A bout de souffle d'avoir parcouru le manoir dans son ensemble, Hermione finit par ralentir le pas comprenant que le seul moyen de le retrouver serait d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… La crainte seule de tomber nez à nez avec son père la tourmentait.

Alors, seule, égarée dans un univers qui ressemblait plus qu'à l'enfer qu'à la liberté, Hermione finit par s'accouder sur le rebord d'une grande fenêtre ouverte au premier étage.

La vue donnait sur un immense jardin aux arbres massifs, centenaires et aux parterres de fleurs discrets par leurs couleurs. Les rosiers y étaient majoritaires et reflétaient parfaitement l'âme du jardin, beau, sauvage. Quelques statues entourées de lierres venaient compléter ce mystérieux tableau.

Une partie faisait penser à un véritable jardin à l'anglaise tandis que l'autre était pareil à une forêt renfermant de lourds secrets.

Hermione soupira. Ici, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une légère brise vint caresser sa peau, lui soutirant un frisson. Doucement, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, regardant au delà du jardin. Ainsi, perdue dans ces tristes pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas surgir d'un buisson, une fine silhouette…

Il l'avait contemplé depuis son arrivée… Il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux, abandonnant son ouvrage. Magnifique, vivante, merveilleusement mélancolique, ses cheveux bruns en proie avec le vent. Il en avait eut le souffle coupé. Son petit air sauvageon venait briser cette atmosphère lourde, ce manoir obscur alors que son doux visage, aux yeux perlés de larmes, l'avait captivé dès le premier instant.

Il voulait… il devait la voir de plus près… Entendre sa voix…

Et pour cela, il s'était avancé au pied de la façade grimpant les quelques marches entre celle-ci et le jardin.

« -Mademoiselle ? »

Hermione sursauta de peur avant d'abaisser son regard qui croisa alors celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer » reprit il, en souriant chaleureusement. Son visage était si doux, si avenant qu'Hermione se détendit immédiatement. Enchantée de pouvoir parler avec une personne qui respirait la joie de vivre, elle répondit :

« -Non, c'est de ma faute. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

"-De bien tristes pensées alors… " murmura t'il sans cesser de la regarder. Puis comme pris en faute, il rougit et ajouta : « Mais où sont donc mes manières ? Excusez moi, je me nomme Ronald Weasley. Je suis le jardinier du manoir Malfoy. »

"-Enchanté Ronald ! Je m'appelle Hermione."

"-Quel joli nom ! Tout comme sa propriétaire…"

Hermione sous ce compliment inatendu, rougit à son tour tandis que Ronald ne savait soudainement plus quoi dire. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment en silence, tous deux gênés.

Cependant, l'envie d'entendre sa voix à nouveau mais aussi de la sentir près d'elle le poussa à lui demander : « Cela vous plairait il de visiter le jardin ? Si bien sûr vous n'avez pas de tâches à accomplir… »

Hermione plus qu'heureuse de sortir du manoir répondit précipitament : « Avec joie ! Attendez moi, j'arrive dans un instant ! »

Ronald sourit et vit sa fine silhouette disparaître de l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Son cœur se serra. Surpris, il porta une main à sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait il ?

De son côté Draco avait finit par revenir sur ses pas. Que lui avait il pris de la laisser seule ? Et si l'envie lui prenait de fuir ? Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle était sa chose !

Très vite la tristesse laissa place à la colère. Son père le contrôlait, par conséquent le jeune homme se sentait en droit de contrôler lui aussi une personne.

Se sentant soudainement emplit par une nouvelle tâche autre que son art, il accélera le pas. Il devait la retrouver. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… pas elle… Non… Pas cette femme qui l'avait vu pleurer…

Volontairement, il évita soigneusement de regarder son atelier.

Personne.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Aurait elle osé ? L'avait elle laissé seul dans son enfer ? Non… Non ! elle n'avait pas le droit se répéta t'il.

Furieux, il traversa à nouveau l'aile ouest du manoir interrogeant chaque domestique. Personne ne semblait savoir où était passé la jeune femme, à vrai dire la plupart ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une nouvelle domestique.

Las, vaincu, il finit par aller dans la chambre de service d'Hermione. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et porta une main à son visage.

Un rire s'éleva alors au fur et à mesure dans la pièce. Nerveux, fou, il gagna en puissance et très vite Draco Malfoy riait à gorge déployé. Il avait touché le fond en voulant retrouver une misérable soubrette à tout prix. Il en était sûr. Que lui avait il pris d'agir comme cela ?

Pauvre idiot se sermonna t'il. Pauvre fou… Comment avait il pu croire qu'un jour il pourrait peindre ? Qu'une fille comme elle aurait pu le comprendre ?

Finalement son père avait raison… Les sentiments n'étaient qu'encombrements…

« Et cette plante là, vous l'aimez ? » demanda Ron qui avait dévoilé, quelques instants plus tôt, à Hermione son surnom.

« Oui, elle est très jolie surtout la couleur de ses fleurs… Elle est si chaude… » répondit elle en effleurant avec douceur, la dite fleur. Puis elle ajouta : « Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre présence me suffit. »

Hermione interloquée, plongea son regard dans le sien. Ron sentit son cœur emballer et conscient du trouble qu'elle semait en lui, continua : « Enfin.. vous savez… Tout le monde ici est si…

-si vide ? essaya t'elle.

- Oui ! c'est exactement cela ! C'est comme si rien ne semblait plus important que leur titre, que leur petite personne… »

Hermione repensa alors à Draco… A ses larmes, à sa large carrure tremblant sous la douleur, prostrée au sol…

"-Je… Je n'en suis pas si sûre."

"-Ah, pourtant vous n'êtes là que depuis hier soir !"

_« Seulement ? »_ songea t'elle. il lui semblait au contraire que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était ici. Son regard s'égara en direction du soleil couchant et son visage ne put réprimer un air surpris. Si tard ? déjà ? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Elle soupira et se tourna vers son nouvel ami.

« Je suis désolé Ron mais je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser…

-Déjà ?

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous… ( elle remarqua la mine attristée de son compagnon) Au contraire ! Cependant la nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber et je…

-Ne vous en faites pas j'ai parfaitement compris ! A vrai dire, j'ai moi aussi du travail qui m'attends. » Répondit il gentiment en lui offrant un beau sourire. « Néanmoins, permettez moi de vous remercier d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour rester avec moi. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à protester, à lui dire qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'elle le désirait mais Ron la coupa en lui tendant une magnifique rose rouge. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle la saisit délicatement.

"-Mer.. Merci beaucoup."

"-Allons c'est la moindre des choses... "

Lentement et dans un grand silence, ils reprirent alors leur marche en direction du manoir. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa compagne et son cœur crut bon de lui faire remarquer en battant fortement. Hermione, elle n'avait connut pareille après midi depuis un trop long moment et elle devait bien se l'avouer, Ron était tout à fait charmant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent les marches blanches…

« Bon et bien je suppose qu'il est temps de vous dire au revoir… A demain. »

Hermione acquiesa et alors que Ron s'apprêtait à partir, elle le retint par la manche. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Ce dernier agréablement surpris, rougit violemment.

« Pour vous remercier de m'avoir offert cette rose... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Ron… » murmura t'elle.

Et souriante, elle se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle serra la rose contre elle, pensant au visage avenant de Ron puis entreprit de regagner sa chambre. Chose qui ne fut pas aisée car ce ne fut qu'après quelques bonnes minutes, qu'elle parvint à l'aile réservée au domestique, tout à l'est du manoir.

Sans faire de bruit, elle finit par se glisser dans sa chambre, bougie à la main. Elle referma la porte, se retrouvant dans une obscurité presque totale. Seule la petite fenêtre donnait un semblant de lumière à la pièce. Cette esquisse de clarté fut neanmoins suffisante pour qu'elle dépose sa rose sur sa commode.

Le froid régnant dans la chambre la fit frissonner et d'instinct elle se dirigea vers le lit. Et tout bascula.

Sa bougie lui glissa des doigts.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit.

Il était là.

Endormi. Dans son lit.

Si beau… Si vulnérable… Son fin visage était reposé, des mèches blondes venant le balayer. Son corps était recroquevillé sur les couvertures, son parfum d'homme imprégnant le tissu. A travers la lumière de la bougie qui dévoilaient les moindres ombres elle pouvait tout voir de lui. La forme de son nez, ses lèvres légèrement boudeuses.

Progressivement, elle parvint à retrouver une respiration régulière et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il l'avait cherché… Il l'avait cherché alors qu'elle s'amusait joyeusement dans le jardin… Quelle genre de fille était t'elle ? En quelques instants, elle l'avait complètement oublié… Alors que lui, oui lui cet homme haineux, hautain, celui qui la haissait tant s'était assoupit dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait voulut la voir…

Son cœur se serra douloureusement…

Et maintenant qu'allait elle faire ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors que pensez vous de l'entrée de Ron ? pour ou contre un triangle amoureux ? Je me suis dit que cela serait pas mal d'essayer ! Lol à croire que j'aime me compliquer la vie ! Pour la peinture ne vous inquiétez pas elle va venir dans le prochain chapitre ! C'est quand même le thème principal ! Aimez vous Draco ? Je trouve que je me suis assez bien débrouillé ! lool Bonn la suite arrivera bientôt ! Des commentaires ?

Grossss kisssus à tous ! Très bonnes vacances ! Moon cat.


	6. l'esquisse

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient...

_Pairing :_ Dm/Hg

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouu à tous ! Tout va bien ? J'espère que vous êtes bien réveillés ! Pourquoi ? Car ce chapitre n'aura pas beaucoup de dialogues ! Alors ne m'en veuillez pas mais bon dans toute histoire, il y toujours des passages comme cela… Mais n'ayez pas peur ! Il y aura de l'art ! Lol bon voilou, merciiii beaucoup pour toute vos reviews ! Cette fic semble être de plus en plus appréciée à mon grand bonheur ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Moon cat.

**Très important :** Je tenais à vous dire que lorsque je parlais d'un triangle amoureux, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'Hermione allait sortir avec Ron. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas du tout ce couple ! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! Kissuss !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Avelis :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Que de compliments j'en suis vraiment touchée! J'espère que tu trouveras que je suis toujours aussi à la hauteur! Merciiii encore! Je n'aimerais pas te décevoir! Quant à Ron, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, tu verras! Ravie en tout cas que tu sois venu jeter un coup d'oeil après tes vacances! Elles se se sont bien passées? Je l'espère! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Ombre et lumière :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Lool alala Hermione et Ron je crois que si j'ai voulu vous agiter, il n'y avait pas mieux à faire! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas ce couple trop parfait, alors rassures toi, ça n'ira jamais très loin, c'est juste histoire de metre du piment! Il est vrai aussi que cette fic est bien différente de l'autre alkors ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu l'aime quand même! Merciiiii beaucoup! Gros Kissus! Moon cat.

_Ari :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Ohhhh enfin une lectrice qui ne voit pas de mauvais oeil un triangle amoureux! Lool j'ai du mal à faire passer l'idée! Merciiii! Et merciii aussi de trouver Draco touchant, j'essaye vraiment de le décrire comme ça! Espèrons que tu trouve l'autre chapitre aussi génial que celui là! Merciii encore! (oula j'arrête pas!) Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Latitemarjo :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Wawww et ben moi j'aime j'aime tes reviews! Y a pas plus motivant! Miciiiiii beaucoup! Lol ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me reviews pas c'est l'intention qui compte! Ravie que tu aime toujours autant! Voilà la suite! Merciii de m'avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Ronichou? lool excellent! C'est pas mal du tout comme surnom! Et oui des étincelles c'est pas peu dire! Encore un peu de patience et ça va partir très fort! Lool en espèrant que tu aimes quand même ce chapitre! Gros kissus! Miciiii pour tes compliments! Moon cat.

_Nynousette :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Wawww merciiii pour tes compliments! Ca me fais toujours aussi plaisir! Lool je pense que ce que je vais te dire va te faire plaisir, il n'y aura pas de couple Ron/Hermione. Si je l'ai mis en scène c'est pour la jalousie, voilà tout! Gros kissus! Voilà la suite! Moon cat.

_Maud :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Mais que te dire? C'est vraiment la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dit sur une de mes fics! C'est celle que tu préfères sur tout le site... Waww merci, merciii beaucoup! Je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas! Voilà la suite! Merciii de tout coeur! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Saracroche :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Oui je peux te le garantir, ce sera un couple Dm/Hg car moi non plus je n'aime pas le couple ron/Hermione! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ron n'a pas un aussi grand rôle! J'espère que tu es rassurée! Merciii pour tous tes compliments! Voilà la suite! Gros kissus ! Moon cat

_Johanna :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Oui j'ia eu mon bac! C'est très gentil de me l'avoir demandé ! Merciiiii de dire que j'ai des idées originales, en fait j'ai tellement lu de fics où Draco et Hermione sont préfets en chefs que j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de différent! Je suis ravie que cela t'ai plut! Merciiii pour tous tes compliments! et oui la suite est là! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Nayru :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Olalala alors là j'était baba, littéralement soufflé! Quelle review! Merciiiii, miciiiii beaucoup! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de compliments en une seule! T'adore très fort! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire! Ah si! Merciii d'être fidèle à mes fics, d'être gentille comme ça! J'espère que tes vacs se sont bien passées! Et que va faire Hermione? Et bien tu verras! Lool ! Merciii encore! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Cindy2008 :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! lol je crois que j'ai tout noté! alors pas de triangle amoureux, je suis une méchante de faire souffrir Draco comme ça loool! je sais je sais... Pauvre de moi lol! Je rigole! Merciiii de m'encourager toujours autant! Voilà la suite! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Inconnue :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! ouf encore une lectrice qui ne va pas me tuer pour tenter un triangle amoureux! Merciiii loool! Et que de compliments! merciii beaucoup! En fait je passe mon temps à dire merciii, c'est cool non? Lool Bref, voilà la suite! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_A :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Beurk? C'est à ce point lol? zut! remarque moi c'est la même je n'aime pas ce couple et c'ets pour ça que je crois qu'il n'y sera pas! Ron est là pour la jalousie! Draco waouw? et ben merciiii beaucoup! J'espère que tu le trouveras encore comme ça dans ce chapitre! Miciiii! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Toujours aussi perspicace! C'est un plaisir! Lool ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop prévisible! Mais j'ai encore quelques surprises en réserve! J'espère que tu les aimeras! Merciiii pour tous tes compliments! Gros kissus! Moon cat

_MalfoyHerm :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Ravie de voir que ton plaisir va crescendo! Pourvu que ça continue comme ça! du moins j'essayerai de faire tout mon possible! Merciii pour tes encouragements! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui fera peut être parti de tes préférés! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'ai toujours préféré le personnage de Draco à celui de Ron! Il est bien plus complexe et intéressant je trouve! Désolé de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt, je n'ai pas pu te donner beaucoup de lecture! Toutes mes excuses! Quant au triangle amoureux, mystère... lool! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Hermione2b :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Lol mais c'est formidable que tu sois encore, encore de retour! En tout cas à moi ça me fais très plaisir! tu as vu? je suis allée lire ta fic! A quand la suite d'ailleurs? Hum... un draco uniquement possessif ça ne serait pas très drôle non? Lol enfin tu verras! Merciiii pour tout! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_LunDer :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Et oui pauvre Draco, il faut dire que je ne le ménage pas trop! En même temps il n'y a que lui qui se met des barrière entre lui et Hermione! Merciii de dire que cette fic te plaise autant car elle me tient beaucoup à coeur! Voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Lol je te retrouve pareil à toi même! Lol petite perverse! Profiter que Draco soit endormi... te jure lool Et que dire du coup du "je me fous à poil?" lool mais c'est pas possible ça! Enfin ça me fait toujours autant rire! Alors merciii beaucoup! Quant à ron, je sais, il est nul! mais un peu de jalousie dans une fic c'est bien aussi non? Voilà la suite! T'adore! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Kurai Kela :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Et pour tous ces compliments aussi! Une bonne idée, une bonne écriture! Lol je suis aux anges! C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer! d'ailleurs voilàa lsuite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant! Gros gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Toxik-girl :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Pfiouulala que de bonheur! je crois que l'on m'a jamais dis ça auparavant! je veux dire décrire un personnage comme le lecteur l'aime! car décrire c'est assez personnel donc bon... C'est génial! D'avoir le même point de vue! Je t'adore! Et puis merciii de trouver que l'entrée de Ron peut être bénéfique! Merci merciiiii beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Lisou 14 :_ Kikouu ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Oh c'est très gentil de m'avoir laissé une review! je connais une lectrice de plus! lool! enfin merciii beaucoup ça fait plaisir! et ravie de voir que tu aime mes fics et celle ci en particulier! Voilà la suite! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 6 : L'esquisse.**

Hermione n'avait put se résoudre à choisir… Devait elle le réveiller ou non ?

Alors, Elle s'était assise là, non loin de lui, sur le rebord du lit. Elle l'avait contemplé, longtemps, tendrement, dans un silence religieux. Lui cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine depuis deux jours et qui était désormais omniprésent.

La flamme de la bougie vacilla sortant Hermione de sa torpeur. Les ombres sur son visage avaient bougé, renforçant le côté irréel qui se dégageait de lui.

Craintive, elle tendit une main vers son corps qui s'abaissait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle osa la poser sur son épaule. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui, son souffle chaud s'abbattant sur son visage.

« Draco… »

Instinctivement son corps tressaillit et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées.

« Draco. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Hermione qui réagit. Qui sursauta lorsque deux perles grises percutèrent soudainnement ses yeux bruns. Une lueur intense y brillait, grandissait au fur à mesure qu'il gravait les détails du visage de la jeune femme. Elle recula tandis que le regard du jeune noble ne la quittait pas et se faisait, au contraire, encore plus profond, encore plus troublant. Elle essaya alors de lui évoquer ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Je… Je suis désolée. »

« Désolé de quoi ? » trancha froidement Draco en se relevant lentement. « Il n'y a rien à dire. » ajouta il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hermione blessée resta silencieuse et le regarda scruter la pièce comme s'il réalisait son erreur. Son regard balayait les moindres recoins juqu'à se poser sur la commode, à s'attacher au rouge de la rose…

« D'où vient elle ? » demanda t' il sans se retourner.

Hermione inspira profondément et répondit :

« Du jardin. »

Il prit la rose, la fit tourner sous plusieurs angles et Hermione vit sa main trembler. Trembler de plus en plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant rageusement dans les épines.

Il finit par pivoter lentement vers elle, du sang s'écoulant le long de la tige comme si la rose perdait sa couleur rouge en de fines gouttes. Son visage restait impassible, effrayant car dénué d'émotions… Sa main si pâle devenait progressivement vermeil…

Ses yeux métalliques se posèrent alors sur la jeune femme et elle frissonna. Une colère froide grondait en lui. Qu'allait il lui faire ? elle resserra sa prise sur le bougeoir, prête à fuir ou à répliquer au moindre signe.

Mais il ne fit rien. Non il n'eut pas le moindre geste agressif envers elle. Il se contenta seulement de laisser tomber la rose et de la piétiner sans la lâcher du regard.

Hermione sentit son cœur se comprimer à la vue de ce cruel acharnement. Les pétales se détachaient une à une sous son pied tandis que la tige se brisait en morceau. Comme si à chaque coup on détruisait sa nouvelle amitié avec Ron. S'en fut de trop.

« Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'écria t'elle en attrapant son bras.

Tous deux, surpris par cet élan de culot, demeurèrent silencieux. Draco abaissa alors son regard sur cette main frêle qui tenait fermement son poignet et s'en saisit violemment.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ou de me donner des ordres ! » hurla t'il.

Il la repoussa sans ménagement avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée. Hermione tituba et ignorant Draco, se pencha pour se saisir des fragments de rose.

« Quant à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je t'interdis d'en parler… M'as tu bien compris ? Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te piétiner comme cette fleur ! » reprit il avec violence.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine et une vague de rage la submergea à un tel point qu'elle lui répondit :

« Vas en enfer ! »

Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser, son corps trembler et un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de sa bouche…

« J'y suis déjà… » répondit il en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione choquée, resta un instant au sol avant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle déjeuna en compagnie de tous les domestiques mais ne parla pas une fois. Toutes ces personnes n'étaient que des automates. Ils n'avaient plus de personnalité et se ressmblaient à un point que cela en devenait effrayant. Tous habillés de noir, tous prêts à recevoir des ordres, réglés comme des horloges. Hermione ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Elle voulait vivre. Pour elle seule.

De plus le souvenir de la rose piétinée ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées et pourtant, pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait partagé avec eux.

Elle se redressa alors quittant la pièce avant que le marjordome ne vienne donner les ordres de la journée. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de servir qui que ce soit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il la croisa. Qu'elle ne le vit pas et qu'elle continua son chemin, tête haute. Ses doigts brulèrent d'envie de la toucher. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer son nom mais il resta en travers de sa gorge. Son corps voulait aller de l'avant mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

Ses doigts se refermèrent alors sur du vide, ses yeux restant fixée sur sa fine silhouette qui emportait avec elle toute lumière de son monde obscur.

« Hermione… » parvint il enfin à murmurer lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue.

Draco soupira avant de se reprendre brutalement. Mais pourquoi agissait il de la sorte ? Il était son maître ! Pourquoi hésitait il ? Hermione n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de contester le moindre de ses ordres. S'il la voulait près d'elle, il l'aurait !

Et sans plus attendre, il partit à sa poursuite.

Quand il comprit qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'accéder aux jardins, il fit un léger détour pour se saisir de son long manteau noir avant de reprendre de plus belle sa marche.

Pendant un court instant, il prit peur. Où était elle passée ? Il dévala les grandes marches, observant les alentours. Personne.

Son souffle se fit plus roque, les battements de son cœur s'accèlèrent et redoublant de détermination, il choisit de s'enfoncer dans les arbres.

Il dépassa plusieurs statues recouvertes de lierre et emprunta un sentier laissé à l'abandon dont on pouvait encore distinguer quelques dalles.

Puis, alors qu'il allait se décider à l'appeler, il la découvrit. Seule, dans une petite clairière qui par le passé était un jardin secret. Elle était assise, sous un saule pleureur sur le banc de pierre qui faisait face à une ancienne fontaine.

Draco l'apercevait de trois quarts, caché derrière un chêne massif. Elle contemplait la statue ornant la fontaine, une femme recouverte d'un voile et qui semblait se lamenter. Si triste comme elle.

Hermione soupira et se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, écoutant le doux bruit des feuilles sous l'emprise du vent.

Progressivement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se mit à fredonner du bout des lèvres une mélodie. Cette complainte vint jusqu'aux oreilles de Draco qui s'appuyant de tout son poids contre l'arbre, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Ce fut un geste irrémédiable… Un geste qui lui brûla les doigts, qui consuma son âme.

Il avait effleuré l'interdit. Du bout des doigts.

Et refermant sa main dessus, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière…

La tentation était trop forte, trop intense pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il soupira, en sentant cette texture qui lui était si familière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait il alors qu'il s'était juré d'arrêter que le sort s'acharne sur lui.

La mélodie d'Hermione se fit plus forte, plus insistante le poussant à l'interdit et dans un souffle, il les sortit de sa poche.

Un vulgaire bout de papier et un fusain… Son monde, sa vie. Il les regarda presque avec tendresse, effleurant le morceau de charbon qui venait entacher ses doigts.

Puis ce fut pareil à un simple réflexe. Il s'assit en tailleur, se saisit de la feuille froissée et se mit à dessiner la jeune femme.

En quelques traits, en quelques coups, elle prenait forme dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa mélancolie. Seul, comptait ce que ces yeux voyaient au travers de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle lui inspirait…

Le charbon glissait avec naturel sur la feuille sans le moindre faux pas. La moindre erreur se transformait en un infime détail, qui au travers d'un art plutôt grossier qu'était le fusain, donnait pourtant vie au dessin.

Draco ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus aux conséquences de ses actes. Ses yeux gris pétillaient d'un bonheur retrouvé, sa main avait cessé de trembler. Le jeune noble avait enfin retrouvé son monde…

La jeune femme, les yeux clos ne pouvait se douter que celui qui semblait la haïr du plus profond de lui même revivait au travers d'elle…

Le dernier coup. Un léger trait donnant de la profondeur à sa chevelure et il reposa son fusain.

Apaisé, détendu, il regarda son travail d'un œil critique. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir au manoir pour retoucher quelques points, le destin en décida autrement.

« Hermione ? »

Draco sursauta. Qui venait donc de parler ? Il scruta attentivement les buissons en face de lui et finit par voir une tête rousse. Ronald Weasley ! Le jeune jardinier que Draco méprisait au plus au point. Que venait il faire ici ? D'où la connaissait il ?

L'image de la rose lui vint alors en tête et il une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui. Ce misérable avait osé lui donner une fleur ? Pour qui se prenait il ?

La jeune femme, quant à elle, loin de se douter que Draco était dans les parages répondit à Ron.

« Ron ! Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai bien cru que c'était… »

Ce dernier rougit en constatant qu'Hermione le tutoyait et s'empressa de répondre :

« Le fils Malfoy ? »

« Oui exactement ! »

Tous deux, se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur tandis que Draco bouillait de rage. Une féroce bataille avait pris place dans son esprit. La jalousie le tenaillait mais aussi sa haine envers Ron qui était dans un sens bien plus libre que lui et cela il ne pouvait l'admettre.

C'était à lui qu' Hermione adressait ses sourires, lui qui la faisait rire sans complexe, qui n'était pas soumis à l'étiquette.

Et lorsqu'il le vit poser des yeux amoureux sur elle, s'en fut de trop. Il fourra son esquisse dans son manteau et d'un pas engagé se dirigea sur eux…

**Note de l'auteur :** Fin du chapitre ! Héhé alors c'est bien coupé non ? Mais qu'est que notre cher Draco va faire ? Va t'il se mettre encore plus à dos Hermione ? Et la pauvre qui ne cherche qu'amitié se retrouve avec un admirateur… Bon je vous laisse à vos réflexions et vais me mettre à taper la suite ! En espèrant que vous avaez aimé, Moon cat.


	7. la confession

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Couple :_ Dm/Hg

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Love-de-Hp69 : **Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Mais en fait pour toutes ses reviews! ca m'as vraiment fais plaisir! J'espère que tu ne te fâcheras pas en lisant ceci, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y aura ginny ou Harry dans cette fic cela reste à voir mais pour le moment je n'y ai pas pensé, je suis désolée! Et oui j'ai osé coupé à cet endroit là lool! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Kissus! Moon cat

**FloFlo :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Lool vite vite tout est relatif! je dirais que je suis une tortue! dsllll mais j'aime me creuser la tête! lol oui sûrement que j'ai un côté un peu sadique! Merciii pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite! j'espère que tu l'aimeras! Kisssus ! Moon cat.

**Lady Hope :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Et oui j'aime couper au mauavais endroit! en tout cas merciiii beaucoup pour ce compliment que tu m'as fais! c'est super gentil! je penses que tu ne seras pas déçue par la réaction de Draco! Voilà la suite! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Bulle-de-savon : **Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Ravie que tu aimes ma fic! et si je crois que j'ai le droit de couper là! lool je sais je suis sadique! Merciii en tout cas pour tout! gros kissuss! Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Draco péter un cable? nann jamais lool! Quoique.. enfin tu verras! De la poésie? waww j'essaye d'en mettre c'est vrai! Ravie que tu l'ia vue! Merciii encore! Bonne lecture! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**MalfoyHerm :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Magnifique? waw... merciiii bcp bcp! Je suis contente que tu apprécies beaucoup l'attitude de Draco! Il vas encore faire des malheurs! enfin c'est sa spécialité! J'espère que tu aimeras! Gros kisssus! Moon cat. P.S : la suite de l'autre fic... euhhh.. lol voilà !

**Le poisson rouge :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Loool oulalalaa je crois que j'ai compris! Voilà la suiteee! J'epsère que tu l'aimeras! Merciii de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer! gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Saracroche : **Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Je crois que le coup du chap plus long ca sera pas ce coup ci, j'en suis désolé d'avance! Merciii pour tes superbes compliments, ça m'as fait super plaisir! je suis assez perfectionniste d'où les détails! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant! Voilà la suiteee! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Littlenoname :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Courte mais qui veut tout dire! Je n'ai donc rien à ajouter sinon qu'il y a la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merciii encore! Kisssus ! Moon cat.

**oOoMarieOoO :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Ne t'inquiètes pas moi non plus je n'avais pas envie que Draco, passe pour un horrible monstre! Donc je penses que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Voilà la suite! Kisssus et merciii encore! Moon cat.

**Toxik-girl :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! waw... Encore une fois tu m'as touché en plein coeur! Lool franchement, jsuis gatée par de telles reviews! c'est vrai que j'adore écrire! C'est vraiement quelque chose d'essentiel pour moi... enfin je vais pas m'étaler dessus... Merciii de dire que cela se passait de dialogue, j'ai vraiment eut peur que vous vous ennuyez! Moi aussi t'adore! Voilà la suite! Draco sera... pas mal je crois! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Cindy2008 :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! lool je vois que Ron as toujours autant de succès! Le pauvre! En même temps moi aussi je préfère Draco! Merciii d'aimer autant ma fic aussi! Ca fait chaud au coeur! Voilà la suite! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! ravie que tu aime Draco en peintre! Honnêtement ça me parassait peut être trop décalé par rapport à Harry potter! Mais finalement je crois que j'ai réussis! Merciiii pour tes encouragements! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimeras! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Maywen :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! wawwwww! miciiiiii! Miciiiiiiiii! quelles reviews! franchement! Magnifiqueeeees! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! J'arrive pas à m'en remettre je viens de les relire et j'en suis toute baba!Me dire que tu te voyais dans le jardin, que tu voyais le dessin de draco... waw... je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on peut dire d'une histoire! Alors merciii beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant... Voilouuu! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Inconnue :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! et oui je pense que Draco malgré ses tourments peut y voir clair quand il veut! Donc nous voilà dans un tournant important dans l'histoire! J'espère que tu aimeras ce changement! Kissuss! Mercii encore! Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! L'histoire d'amour... ne t'inquiètes pas avec ce cahpitre je penses que tu comprendras comment cela évolueras! d'ailleurs j'en suis fière! Alors je crois que tu l'aimeras ! Merciii pour tes complimenst et d'être toujours là! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! yattaaaa je te tiens! lol enfin... je crois que je vais t'étonner! enfinnn! youpiiiii! Lol car Draco n'ets pas toujours draco... bref je me comprends!Bonne lecture la miss! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! mercii de dire que je décris bien! J'essaye de faire que tout soit le plus fluide possible et jsuis super contente que tu l'ais remarqué! car il m'arrive de paufiner pendant mal d'heures! Contente aussi que le dessin t'ai plut car il va y en avoir d'autre! Merciii pour tes compliments! T'adore! Kisssu! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Lool tu me sruveilles? tu as donc du remarquer mon inévitable retard! Draco calme? je dirais que rien n'est impossible! merciii en tout cas de conitnuer à me suivre et de reviewer à chaque fois! Mercii! Kisssus! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Nayru :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! J'ai été noyée par les compliments! je sais même pas par où commencer... euh ah si à l'envers lool! Bon pour les reviews je trouve ça normal, c'est ça qui donne une idée à l'auteur de son travail, c'est ça aussi qui permet de motiver de construre, bref... dans un site comme cela il me prait meme nécessaire d'y répondre! Pour ce qui est de la rose, je suis ravie que quelqu'un m'en parle! J'ai aimé écrire ce passage alors bon, ça fait super plaisir de voir aussi le côté poétique! Merciiii! Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire quand tu me dis que tu vis l'histoire... c'ets tout simplement merveilleux pour moi! et que mes personnages sont géniaux? et ben ça j'en suis encore baba... j'espère que ce chapitre te faire aimer la fic encore plus! T'adoreee! Kisssus ! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Tout d'abord merciii d'être toujours dans les premières à me alisser une review! c'est vraiment très chouette de ta part! lool une raclée à ron? t'es toujours aussi directe!comment ça c'est moi qui suis perverse? lool je suis choquée là même si ça se voit pas! Breff voilà la suite! j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Kissus! t'adore! Moon cat.

**Twinzie :** Kikouuuuu! Merciiiii pour ta review! Ouuuee un combat de boxe! a bes ron! lool bon ok j'arrête! Je me dois d'être gentille envers les personnages! Lol oui c'ets vrai que Draco est assez lunatique et je crois que tu vas encore être surprise dans ce chapitre! Merciii pour tout! kisssus! Moon cat.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu à tous ! Lool encore et toujours en retard ! alors prêts pour cette rentrée ? Hop Hop on se motive à bloque ! et un chapitre pour vous aider en plus ! Youhouuu bon je me calme ! Merciiii pour ses reviews ! Merciii ! bonne lecture ! Kisssuss ! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 6 : La confession.**

Hermione fut la première à l'entendre, la première à voir son visage déformé par un rictus de haine. Son regard assassin se posa sur elle, la balaya durant un instant la clouant sur place. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut. Qu'allait il leur faire ?

Son bras se détendit, voulut attraper celui du jeune Malfoy pour arrêter ce qu'il allait se produire mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Elle comprit alors qu'à ses yeux elle n'existait plus, seul Ronald Weasley retenait son attention. Instinctivement, elle recula pour ne plus se trouver sur son chemin.

Draco, lui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Ron, le toisant de toute sa hauteur sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Le mépris, le dédain illuminait ses yeux tandis que la haine brûlait littéralement son cœur. Pourtant ce fut avec un calme effrayant qu'il dit : « Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà ! Ronald Weasley ! Puis je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Ron tint tête, ne s'inclinant pas devant son maître. Cependant son regard se faisait fuyant, cherchant désespérément une excuse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus aucun parterre de fleur vivant par ici. Il inspira profondément et répliqua avec hésitation.

« Je… Il m'avait semblé entendre quelqu'un, or comme ce lieu est abandonné j'ai cru bon de venir vérifier mes doutes. »

« Vraiment ? » insista Draco esquissant un sourire machiavélique. Pathétique ! Pitoyable personnage que ce Weasley !

Son air cruel n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui impuissant face à lui, pour une simple question de naissance, se rendait ridicule aux yeux d'Hermione. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça ! Ainsi, dans un élan de courage, il répondit:

« Oui, pourquoi cela vous semble tellement difficile à croire ? »

Draco l'observa un instant avant de lever les bras au ciel.

« Regardez ça, un simple jardinier tentant de provoquer son maître, ridicule ! »

Draco ricana, se régalant du visage honteux du jeune homme.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Son rire s'éteignit dans un souffle, son visage se crispa de colère.

Sa langue claqua dans sa bouche tandis qu'il émettait un sifflement. « Ne refais plus jamais ça ou tu risque de très vite te retrouver à la rue ! » cracha t'il.

Très lentement, Ron hocha alors de la tête et lançant un regard désolé à Hermione, il s'en fut tête basse.

Celle-ci frappée, par tant de peine, d'humiliation, sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle se mit à marcher pour le rattraper, dépassant Draco.

« Où compte tu aller ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » répondit calmement Hermione en continuant de s'éloigner.

Draco devina ses attentions et la rattrapant en quelques enjambées, il se planta devant elle.

« Je t'interdis d'aller le voir ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent un regard orageux presque désespéré qui la fit perdre pied. Son corps se mit à trembler, la douleur que Draco n'avait cessé de lui prodiguer refit brutalement surface et ses barrières cédèrent dans un cri…

« Mais que veux tu de moi ! Chaque fois que tu me gardes près de toi, tu me détruis ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut il que tu fasse cela ? Pourquoi refuses tu de me laisser partir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton souffre douleur ! je… (Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues rosies) je …J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je suis un être humain, Draco ! Pas un objet ! alors.. Pourquoi… pourquoi t'acharnes tu à démolir tout ce qui m'apporte de la joie ? »

Sa voix ne cessait d'augmenter, sa peur, sa colère se déversant petit à petit dans son flot de paroles assassines. Le jeune malfoy restait quant à lui immobile, ne sachant que répondre à la jeune femme. Trop choqué, trop perturbé par ses accusations jetées à la figure.

Ceci agaça cette dernière au plus au point et l'attrapant par un pan de sa cape noire, elle lui cria : « Alors ! Dis moi, ce sont mes larmes qui te font plaisir ? Ce sont mes cris de douleur qui te réjouissent ? Réponds moi ! Parle ! »

Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses et Draco regarda ses petites mains trembler contre son torse. Puis, lentement il leva ses yeux vers son visage marqué par le désespoir, par cette haine qu'elle avait si bien cachée depuis son arrivée ici.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir et son regard se vida de toute cruauté.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas… » lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

« Peu m'importe ! Je veux savoir ! Je t'en pris ! »

Draco se saisit alors de ses mains et la repoussa sans méchanceté. Il lui tourna le dos pour ne pas avoir à supporter la cruauté dont elle l'accablait avant de parler sur un ton presque inaudible : « Sais tu ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde sans un amour, dans un monde où ce que tu représente est plus important que ce que tu es ? Moi, je l'ai eu dans la peau dès ma naissance… Je n'ai eu droit qu'à cet univers pendant des années et des années… Je pensais pouvoir m'y faire, je pensais que tout s'en irait en devenant adulte… Mais j'étais alors bien loin de la vérité… »

Draco se rapprocha de la fontaine, enlevant une à une les feuilles mortes en proie avec la statue.

« On prenait plaisir à m'éduquer dans un carcan de règles et moi je m'acharnais à vivre mon enfance… Je voulais rêver, je voulais imaginer et sans cesse on me remettait dans un chemin droit ne possédant aucune autre voie.

Malgré tout mes désirs, mes rêves ne s'effacèrent pas et au contraire devinrent une barrière infranchissable, m'empêchant de me noyer dans cet univers fade…

Disparaître aurait été tellement plus simple, se fondre dans la masse jusqu'à en devenir insensible… »

Il s'arrêta comme surpris par sa propre audace. Lui, ce jeune noble froid et hautain se confiait à une femme du bas monde. Pourtant dans un soupir, il reprit son histoire car au plus profond de lui naissait une flamme d'espoir…

« Cependant j'étais trop faible et succombait à mon pêché… l'art. Je ne saurais dire quand cela est arrivé, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je choisi l'art plutôt que la musique. Mais je le fit, je m'y plongeais jusqu'à m'en brûler l'âme. J'y racontais mes rêves, j'y dessinais ce que je voulais avoir… de la douceur, de la chaleur… Tout ce qui me m'était interdit…

Puis tout bascula.

On découvrit ma passion.

Et encore une fois, on me rappela à l'ordre. Encore une fois, on me prit ce qui me différenciait des autres. On voulut me briser avec pour seul résultat, une envie toujours plus intense de peindre. Mais lorsque tu es arrivé, lorsque j'ai vu que mon père ne s'intéressait pas à toi, que je pouvais avoir enfin quelque chose à moi, j'ai… j'ai… »

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus fort avant qu'il ne se taise brutalement et ne se retourne. Hermione vit alors son regard apeuré, sa crainte à l'idée d'être rejeté. La jeune femme crut alors bon de l'encourager…

« Tu… ? »

Draco s'avança vers elle avec lenteur, son regard gris attaché à ses prunelles brunes.

« J'ai… J'ai voulu que quelqu'un qui n'étais pas comme moi connaisse mon monde. J'ai voulu que tu souffres quand je souffrais, que tu sois triste lorsque je l'étais, que tes larmes soient miennes… »

Hermione recula, abasourdie par cette révélation. Puis émue par tant de douleur, elle lui murmura :

« Mais moi je ne peux pas être toi, Draco… La seule chose que je peux faire est de te rendre moins triste. »

Ce dernier stoppa sa marche et sur un ton catégorique lui répondit :

« Alors fais le. »

« Comment ? »

« Rentre dans mon univers. Rentre dans l'art avec moi. Si tu veux me rendre heureux alors fais le et ne me quitte plus. Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul car cette fois ci je n'y ressortirai pas. Je m'y noierai… à n'importe quel prix. Tu… Tu es la seule avec qui je peux partager cet interdit qui me détruiras…»

Et Draco se tut, à présent plus calme que jamais.

Hermione, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Bouleversée, son cœur transpercé par sa confession.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux gris et se sentit chavirer comme si au plus profond d'elle même s'effectuait un irrémédiable changement. Son cœur se bit à battre follement dans sa poitrine et de sa bouche, elle scella son destin…

« Je… »

« Draco ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent, retombèrent dans la réalité et se tournant vers l'origine de ce cri, découvrirent une silhouette longiligne apparaître entre les arbres.

« Draco ! Enfin je te retrouve ! » s'écria la belle femme a la chevelure blonde. Elle contourna Hermione et vint se planter devant son fils.

« Mère. » dit doucement le jeune homme à son encontre. Il n'y avait dans sa voix pas la moindre émotion comme si la voir était pareil à voir une personne quelconque.

Hermione sentit alors le regard vide de la châtelaine se poser sur elle et contre toute attente, elle ne sentit pas intimidée.

Au contraire, elle releva fièrement la tête comprenant immédiatement quel genre de femme elle était.

Malgré son apparence, sa toilette , elle était fade, sans personnalité. Totalement effacée dans l'ombre de son mari.

Elle vit ses longues mains trembler d'indignation comme s'il elle pouvait deviner ses pensées. Les yeux de Narcissa brillèrent d'agacement. Comment cette servante d'un simple regard osait provoquer son autorité ?

Elle tenta de la remettre à sa place mais l'instant d'après se tournait à nouveau vers Draco. « Ton père te cherches depuis des heures, allez viens avec moi ! Tu sais qu'il déteste attendre ! Tu n'as pas oublié le rendez vous à l'usine ? »

Celui-ci au lieu de lui répondre, se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit : « j'attendrai ta réponse, ce soir, là où l'on a voulut me détruire.. »

Puis se saisissant du bras de sa mère, il sen fut aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Hermione, elle resta à nouveau seule. Le vent se leva et elle passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait décidé … Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre quelques heures pour qu'à son tour, sa vie prenne l'un des deux chemins qui s'offraient à elle.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Et voilà sûrement le dernier chapitre avant que je ne rentre en prépa… je crois que ça va me faire bizarre ! j'essayerais de publier le week end car je n'ai pas de pc là où je suis ! Bref, j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire ! Merciiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chap ? héhé j'ai encore coupé au bon endroit non? Kisssus et a bientôt ! Moon cat.


	8. La fin d'un monde, le début d'un autre

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Genre :_ romance, drame.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu ! me revoilà après une longue absence avec toujours les deux mêmes messages, je m'excuse pour le retard dû à la prépa et je n'abandonne pas cette fic rassurez vous !! Merciii pour tous vos encouragements et pour vous remercier un chapitre un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il ne vous assommera pas !! Il est en quelque sorte le préambule à une romance qui saura j'espère magnifique….

En vous remerciant encore une fois, amicalement Moon cat. P.S : si vous voulez une musique triste pour le chapitre allez sur et chercher la chanson missing d'evanescence!

Ah et joyeux halloween à tout le monde !!!

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Zazoo1992 :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Hum honnêtement j'ai déjà pensé à introduire Harry potter mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion! Donc je ne peux pas te dire s'il entrera ou non!! je suis sincérement désolée!! En tout cas merciii pour tous tes compliments! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**BestofdracoHermy :** Kikouuuu!! toutes mes excuses pour le retard!!! Merciiiii de trouver cette fic magnifique!!! cela m'a fait très plaisir!!! Voilà la suite!! pourvu que tu continues à l'aimer autant après!! Merciii encore et bonne lecture!! Kissuss! Moon cat.

**Coralie :** Kikouuuuu!! Merciiii pour ta review qui était waww!! lool que de compliemnts j'étais toute fière de moi après!!! Maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir... J'ai essayé d'ecrire de mon mieux et je te remercie de m'encourager pour la prépa!!! C'ets très gentil de ta part!!! Merciiiii!! très bone lecture à toi ! Kissuss! Moon cat.

**Cindy2008 :** Kikouuuuuu!!! heureuse de te retrouver à nouveau!!! j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi!!! Je te remercies de toute coeru pour ta review encourageante!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Lol je sais que je susi cruelle, j'en suis parfaitement consciente!!! Hum.. Mais qui a dit que rien n'est impossible??? Lool bon je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi même !!! En totu cas merciiii pour tous tes compliments!! Kissus!! Bonne lecture Moon cat.

**Ombre et lumière :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! elle était magnifique... que tu dise que tu ai pleuré c'est un très beau cadeau que tu m'offres aprce que cela voudrais dire que j'ai réussit à communiquer ce que je voulais!!! Alors merciiii de tout coeur!! Je pense que la boite de mouchoir peut être gardée à portée de main lol!! Je suis désolée pour mon retard et te souhaite une très bonne lecture!!! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Love-de-hp69 :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! lol moi aussi c'est mon couple préféré je pense que c'est grillé depuis longtemps lool!! Bon voilà la suite tant attendue? En tout cas je l'espère et j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Merciii encore! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Ohhhh c'est ma reviewese super sympa! Meme hyper sympa au vue de tous les compliments auquels j'ai eu droit!!! Miciiiiiiiiiii bcp bcp bcp!!! Surtout pour la confession passage auquel j'y tenais bcp!! et pour la prepa dans laquelle je galère pas mal!! Voilà la suite!!! gros kissuss!! Bonne lecture!! Moon cat.

**Saracroche :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! cool une fac d'anglais attends t'es ou?? dsll de te demander ça mais j'ai un ami en fac d'anglais voire 2! lol sais t'on jamais ! Moi je suis en prapa Hec! Bon revenons en à nos moutons, je m'égare!! tu as tout à fait raison draco est dans cet fic un être humain particulier! Mais qui ne l'est pas? lool En tout cas merciiii pour cette très chouette review!! Voilà la suite!! Kisssuss! Moon cat.

**Toxik-girl :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! waww vous faire rêver... c'est bien l'un des plus compliments auquel j'ai eu droit... Merci de tout coeur... et c'est sans compter tout ce que tu as dis avant... Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire à part des mercis par milliers et que tu es une personne très gentille de prendre la peine de m'écrire tout ça... Pour cela je me dois de ne pas te décevoir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as dis!!! T'adore très fort!!!! Merciiii encore!!! kissuss!! Moon cat.

**Floflo :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Bon je crois que tu peux me mettre dans la cétagorie des auteurs méchants qui n'updatent que très longtemps après... Je susi désolée que ca ait tourné comme ça mais je 'navais pas réaliser ce qu'était une prépa!! Merciii en totu cas pour me féliciter pour le bac!! C'ets très gentil de ta part!! En tout cas tu n'as pour tout à fait tord pour le choix d'hermione sinon d'où viendrait le titre de ma fic??? bon je te laisse découvrir, la suite que j'ai mis du temps à élaborer!!! Merciiii pour tout !!!! Miciiii!!! Bonne lecture!! Kissus!!! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! C'est vrai c'étai ton chapitre préféré?? alors que vas tu epnser de calui là?? surprise, surprise en tou cas si tu aimes le côté sensible de Draco tu vas être servi! Lool quant à la suite c'est vrai que ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner!! Te fais de gros kissus et merciii d'être encore là!! Moon cat.

**Littlenoname :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Waww bcp de talent?? tu le penses vraiment?? si c'est le cas... Merciiiiiiiii bcp bcp bcp bcp!!! C'est très gentil!! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!! Kisssusss!!! Bonne lecture Moon cat.

**Le saut de l'Ange :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Moi aussi j'iame Draco quand il est comem ça il me paraît plus réel en quelque sorte!! Et tu as raison pour la réponse d'hermione... lool en meêm temps je pouvais pas le cacher!! En tout cas merciii pour cette review!!! Voilà suite!! pourvu qu'elle te plaise!! Kisssus !! Moon cat.

**Latitemarjo :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione est une personne censée!! Lol je sais pa si ça t'aide beaucoup!! ravie en tout cas que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent! que diras tu du suivant? j'ai hâte de le savoir!! Te fais de gros kissus!! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

**oOoMarieOoO :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! wawww ravie que tu aimes autant!!!! Yahouuu tu l'adores bon j'espère que mon retard n'as pas atténué ce sentiement!!! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et m'excuse pour mon retard!! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Maywen :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! héhé me suis inscrite à ton forum, enfin! par contre je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre quelque chose vu que je voulais finir ce chapitre! toutes mes excuses!! Merciii de dire que tu es amoureuse de cette fic, c'est un magnifique compliment pour moi!!Et oui c'est vrai que chaque personnage à une eprsonnalité bien découpée peut être un peu trop... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Lady Hope :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Lool et oui Ron en a pris bcp mais c'eétait volontaire!!! Hum je suis en prépa Hec et toi ta fac? ca se passe bien?? je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma prole... J'espère que tu continueras quand même à me lire!!! Miciiii pour tout!! Gros kissus!! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuu!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Youpiii encore une de tes reviews! ralala je les adore!! bon je l'avoue... j'ai un petit côté pervers lool mais qui n'en a pas un??? Merciii d'avoir trouver ce chapitre émouvant je pense que celui là l'est aussi!! lool tu vas être servi!! Mercii aussi de me soutenir!!! Kissssus et bonne lecture!! Moon cat.

_Chapitre 7 :_ La fin d'un monde, le début d'un autre.

Plus la calèche l'éloignait de son manoir et plus le ciel se faisait gris. De lourdes volutes de fumées finirent par totalement obscurcir ce dernier et Draco devina qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination. Pour échapper au regard oppressant de son père, il descendit rapidement de la calèche, reconnaissant la grande zone industrielle de Londres.

De grandes cheminées crachaient d'épais nuages noirs empreints de charbons rendant le paysage comme opaque dans lequel se découpaient de grands bâtiments aussi sombres les uns que les autres. De loin, on pouvait discerner des silhouettes, courbées, exténuées qu'étaient celles des ouvriers. L'air y était tellement chargé que Draco plaça un mouchoir blanc devant son nez, suivant docilement son père et le gérant d'une entreprise de textile. Ils marchaient lentement, escortés par quelques hommes de fortes carrures, passant entre les diverses bâtiments de l'usine.

Ils avançaient comme si il n'y avait ni misère ni souffrance autour d'eux mais draco lui, ne les voyaient que trop bien. Il sentait les regards haineux que leur lançaient les ouvriers, le bruit assourdissant des machines qui rendraient fou plus d'un homme. Et, quand il entra dans l'usine, il sentit son cœur se compresser douloureusement.

Un véritable spectacle de déchéance s'offrait à ses yeux. De l'exploitation pure et simple dans un enfer crée de toute pièce. Une vaste salle, divisée par d'énormes machines qui faisaient battre la cadence aux ouvriers, une odeur âcre, de la fumée qui emplissait les poumons et piquait le nez. Puis, ce fut le rire gras de son père et du gérant qui le cloua en un frisson d'effroi sur place. Comment pouvait on trouver quelque chose d'amusant dans un univers si suffocant ?

Et alors qu'il voulut reculer, il sentit une main plaquée contre son dos qu'il le força à avancer.

« Regarde, regarde bien d'où viens notre fortune, Draco. Regarde toutes ces merveilleuses machines, ces insectes misérables qui se tuent au travail pour un salaire de misère... Pitoyables créatures qui dès leur naissance sont unis à l'usine… » murmura soudainement au creux de son oreille son père qui continua à la pousser d'une main ferme. « Ne l'oublie jamais, nous sommes différent d'eux…alors ne leur accorde pas le moindre regard de pitié ou de compassion... Je ne tolérais pas un tel acte de ta part… Tu es mon fils ! Et maintenant pour me le prouver, je veux que ce soit toi qui annonces à toutes ces pauvres et misérables personnes que cette usine sera bientôt fermée et qu'ils se retrouveront à la rue ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, voilà pourquoi son père l'avait convié à venir ! Voilà ce qu'il lui réservait ! Draco savait très bien que ce genre de décisions n'étaient que très rarement déclarées directement au ouvriers. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait il cela si ce n'était que pour procurer du mal aux autres ? Le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre sa joue le rendit malade et il détourna le regard pour fuir la douleur qui se propageait en lui. Mais, il ne vit que la main du gérant qu'il l'invitait à grimper sur une tribune installée spécialement pour l'occasion au milieu de l'usine.

Petit à petit, le bruit des machines s'arrêta, les contremaîtres rassemblèrent avec force la masse d'ouvrier face à la tribune et les cris laissèrent place brutalement au silence. Les regards se tournèrent vers les trois hommes et Draco y lut une crainte et une souffrance sourde qui retourna son être mais dans ceux de ses deux compagnons, il n'y trouva que satisfaction… Alors d'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la tribune… et à chaque tentative pour s'échapper de ce cauchemar, il voyait son père, le sourire aux lèvres qui le suivait.

Il grimpa avec difficultés les quelques marches qui s'offraient à lui, les muscles complètement crispés par l'angoisse. Et lorsque qu'il se saisit du discours qu'il avait à prononcer, il ne put s'empêcher de le lire rapidement avant de reporter son regard sur la masse d'ouvrier immobile, horriblement calme.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Il tenta à nouveau. Peine perdue. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort, son cœur battait la chamade tandis que des tressaillements trahissaient sa nervosité.

Une main ferme se saisit alors de sa nuque et se mit à compresser douloureusement cette dernière. « Parle ! » lui chuchota son père qui placé derrière lui ne relâchait pas la pression sur sa nuque.

Draco sous la douleur tiqua, puis contraint, vaincu il commença lentement à parler, une boule lui nouant la gorge. Et progressivement, il vit le regard des ouvriers s'illuminer de colère, de panique, de peur. Eux qui semblaient si faibles et si fatigués s'éveillaient à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent, l'agitation parcourut dans un sursaut la foule et lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot de son discours, il tituba en arrière, choqué par la haine régnant dans le regard des ouvriers.

« Salauds ! Vermines ! Assassins ! » commencèrent ils à crier, créant une véritable vague d'hostilité qui le submergea.

Il tituba de nouveau et pour échapper à la situation, n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son père tournant le dos à une foule plus que survoltée et dont les contremaîtres avaient de plus en plus de mal à en venir à bout. Malgré cela, une femme prise de désespoir, s'échappa de la foule, courut après eux et parvint à attraper Draco par le pan de sa cape.

Ses mains déjà si abîmées s'accrochèrent férocement à son bras le forçant à s'arrêter. Alors, sans un mot, Draco la regarda, dévisagea son visage fatigué, creusé par le labeur.

« je vous en prie, ne fermez pas l'usine ! Je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié de nous, ayez pitié de moi ! pour l'amour de Dieu je vous en conjure, laissez nous notre travail ! Nous n'avons que ce moyen pour survivre ! » Cria t'elle de toutes ses forces, en se mettant à genoux.

« je… » Voulut répondre Draco complètement désorienté par ce visage empli de larmes mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé de son père qui furieux de voir pareille situation, se saisit de sa canne pour frapper la jeune femme. Celle-ci pour éviter le coup, se protégea avec ses bras relâchant par la même Draco. Satisfait, son père l'attrapa vigoureusement par le poignet et le conduisit à l'extérieur.

Puis, une fois dans la calèche qui se dirigeait vers une autre usine, il le dévisagea avec fureur et lui dit :

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Draco ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu n'as pas à lui adresser la parole ! Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire : il n'y pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde ! M'as-tu bien compris ?! Tu es un Malfoy, la compassion, la pitié ne font pas partie de notre vocabulaire ! »

Draco serra des dents, jetant un regard froid à son père. Trop de sentiments l'avaient envahi. Trop de haine, trop de colère et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre : « Cela je ne le sais que trop bien, père. »

Ce dernier, surpris que son fils ose lui répondre, le dévisagea un long moment espérant qu'il abaisse le regard mais pour la première fois, Draco refusa de se soumettre…

Et pendant tout le reste de sa visite dans la zone industrielle de Londres, il laissa son esprit vagabonder bien plus haut que toutes ses fumées âcres, dans un monde où il espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione viendrait l'y rejoindre ce soir…

Cette dernière, subissait alors également de plein fouet l'autorité des malfoys en la personne de Narcissa. Rancunière, elle avait profité de l'absence de son fils pour remettre à sa place la jeune fille lui demandant nombres de tâches que celle-ci était naturellement inapte à accomplir.

« Petite sotte ! Faites un peu attention! Vous savez bien vous servir de vos mains non ?! » hurla à son encontre Narcissa qui assise devant sa coiffeuse avait ordonné à Hermione de s'occuper de sa longue chevelure blonde.

Hermione eut pour toute réponse un long soupir et prenant sa patience à deux mains, reprit la brosse qu'elle avait laissé tomber plus tôt. Puis elle essaya une nouvelle fois de faire le chignon demandé mais Narcissa ne voulait pas d'une telle coiffure, elle désirait juste l'empêcher de réussir quoique se soit et la fixant au travers du miroir, elle lui dit ce qu'elle n'avait cesser de lui asséner toute la journée :

« Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que mon fils vous trouve. Regardez vous ! Votre visage est fade, vos cheveux sont de véritables broussailles et vous ne savez même pas accomplir la moindre tâche ! Vous n'avez ni le physique ni les qualités convenables à une jeune fille ! Où à t'il bien pu dégoter une chose aussi grotesque que vous ? »

Hermione à l'entente de ses paroles, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, une boule obstruant sa gorge. Pourtant elle parvint à rester d'aplomb et elle lui répondit :

« Je vous demande pardon madame ? »

Elle vit alors dans le miroir, le visage de Narcissa s'étirer en un sourire cruel avant qu'un rire ne s'échappe de sa bouche si fine.

« C'est cela faites comme si vous n'aviez pas compris ! (elle tiqua) Et ne me touchez plus ! Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus sentir vos mains sales sur mes cheveux, ni votre insupportable présence derrière mon dos ! »

Avant qu'Hermione eut le temps de faire ou de dire quelque chose, Narcissa s'était relevée et lui chuchotait à l'oreille : « Vous m'avez assez amusé pour aujourd'hui, mon petit animal de foire favori ! » Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis d'un geste de la main l'invita à sortir. La jeune fille plus que blessée dans son amour propre, accablée par la fatigue, s'empressa de s'exécuter et après quelques pas dans le couloir, s'effondra.

Animal de foire ? Chose grotesque ? les larmes commencèrent à jaillirent de ses yeux et très vite, elle pleura sans retenue. Comment, comment avait elle put lui dire cela ? Elle serra ses poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures et de rage se mit à marteler le sol tandis que dans sa tête revenait sans cesse les paroles assassines, le sourire de Narcissa qui n'avaient cessés de la torturer depuis le départ de draco.

Pourtant, ses larmes s'asséchèrent progressivement, la douleur se fit sourde, supportable et regardant d'un air vide le couloir, elle ne vit plus qu'une solution : Aller dans l'atelier, là où elle se sentirait libérée de tout poids.

Et elle l'avait attendu jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'à que le sommeil abatte ses ailes sur son corps frêle. ses yeux s'étaient fermés. La respiration régulière, la lumière vacillante de la bougie, dont chaque goutte de cire marquait chaque heure d'attente, tremblait sous son souffle chaud. Son châle glissa le long de ses épaules tombant sur le sol encore jonché de débris, d'œuvres détruites par un père furieux. Seule, dans cet âtre froid qu'était devenu l'atelier, Hermione avait attendu Draco.

Elle avait choisit son monde, elle qui n'avait rien en commun avec lui, elle qui n'avait pas connu les mêmes malheurs mais qui, tout comme lui, avait perdu sa place au cœur d'une Angleterre en pleine révolution.

Elle l'avait attendu pour voir un sourire sur son visage meurtri, pour chasser le temps d'un instant ce doute qui les assaillait tout deux, qui les dévorait sans pitié.

Mais il n'était pas venu…

Et le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le corps courbaturé par la nuit passée à dormir sur une petite table, il n'y avait nulle trace de sa présence à l'exception d'un parchemin qui avait été déposé soigneusement à côté de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, curieuse, tira sur le ruban rouge et ne put que rester stupéfaite par ce qu'il lui révéla.

Du bout de doigts, elle osa l'effleurer avec douceur, effrayée à l'idée de l'abîmer. Quand ? Comment avait il put faire cela sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ??

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant la suite du parchemin avant que des larmes de joie ne viennent soudainement les emplir. Une douce chaleur de bien être et de bonheur la parcourut tandis qu'un rayon de soleil venait se poser sur le parchemin lui révélant toute sa beauté.

Un magnifique portrait au fusain d'elle endormie sur cette même table.

Il était venu…. Il l'avait dessiné… S'était il posé près de la fenêtre ? S'était il assit juste à côté d'elle ? A cela elle n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse mais quant à savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé elle avait déjà la réponse, marquée en bas du portrait, à l'encre noire.

« Ce que je n'ai pu te dire par de simple mots de peur te faire souffrir, s'est retrouvé dans ce dessin qui est mon moyen d'expression comme la parole l'est pour la plupart de gens… J'espère que tu as pu lire dans celui-ci tout le bonheur qui m'a traversé lorsque je t'ai vue couchée là…

Avec toute mon affection, Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione essuya prestement ses larmes et dans un murmure presque inaudible dit : « Je ne l'ai pas que lu Draco, je l'ai ressenti… »

Et le repliant soigneusement, elle s'en fut... le cœur troublé.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Et voilà où se termine ce chapitre! Alors émus ou pas?? bon chaptre ou non?? J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous à quand même satisfaut car je me suis un peu cassée les dents dessus!! Merciii en tout cas de continuer à me soutenir malgré le fait que j'ai manqué à ma parole! J'espère vous revoir très bientôt!! Kisssus! Moon cat.


	9. un nouveau peintre

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Genre :_ Drame, Romance.

_Pairing :_ draco/Hermione.

_Note de l'auteur ( en version père noël! trop la _classe_ lol!):_ Kikouuuuu à tous et joyeux noël !!!!! Bien voici mon humble contribution à la course aux cadeaux !!! Un petit chapitre qui j'espère sonnera comme un véritable conte de noël !!! Bien sûr je suis désolée pour mon retard mais la prépa c'est trop horrible -- !!! Surtout ne pas craquer !!! Maintenant j'ai trouvé le sens profond des vacances lol !!! Bon j'arrête mon blabla !!! Merciiii pour tous vos encouragements que ce soit pour la fic ou la prépa !!! Je vous fais de gro gros kisssus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!! A bientôt j'espère !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Floflo :_ Kikouuuuuuu !!!!! Merciiii pour ta review !!! Joyeux noël!!! Heureuse de te retrouver à nouveau! j'espère que tout vas bien pour toi!!! POur moi c'est pas terrible, la prépa c'est vraiment horrible, alors merciii de m'encourager!! Bref, passons à des choses plus joyeuses!! je ne sais combien de chapitres je vais consacrer à cette fic, je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup! Car j'ai plein d'idées! désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à ta question!!! je te souhaite une bonne lecture!! Kisssus! Moon cat

_Madame Boris Jardel :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Et naturellement Joyeux noël!!! Merciiii pour ce compliment!!! voilà la suite!!! J'espère qu'elle t'enchantera!! et vi c'est une periode magique en ce moment lol!! Gros Kisssus Moon cat.

_Zazoo1992 :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! Miciiiiiiii d'aimer ma fic à ce point!!! ça fait très plaisir!! J'ai essayé de m'améliorer encore un peu plus pour cechapitre!! J'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Gros kissssus et bonne fêtes!!! Moon cat.

_Laud :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeuux noeeelll!!! arg j'espère que tu es encore vivante!!! je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard!!!! Moi aussi ça me tue mais le poids de la prépa est plus fort que tout... snifff Merciii en tout cas d'avoir autant aimé le chapitre précédent!!!voilà la suite!!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_oOoMaRiEOoO :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!! Oui c'est vrai que cette fic est assez trsite mais 'jaime bien ce genre d'ambiance... Etrange non? Ravie que j'arrive à correspondre à l'image des personnages!!!! Miiiiciiii beaucoup pour tout!!!! Et voilà la suite comme petit cadeau lol!!! Kisssus!! MOon cat.

_hermione2b :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! Arggg toi aussi ta beaucoup d eboulot!! Je compatis!!!! Et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de voir que tu trouves le temps de lire ma fic, c'est très gentil de ta part!!! Miciiiii!!! j'espère que tu aimeras ce cjapitre!! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! et oui lucius est toujours fidèle à son image!!!! c'est bien pour ça et d'autres chose que j'ai mis cette fic dans la catégorie drame... Enfin n'en disons pas plus!!! PLace à la lecture! Encore merciiii pour ta review!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_Saracroche :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël! Ohhh je peux t'assurer que celui là est plus long... Enfin je crois!!! C'est balèze mais la fac ça l'est aussi!!! d'ailleurs je rame à fond en anglais snifouuuu!!! J'espère qu'il fait meilleur à bordeau qu'à paris en tout cas lol!!! Merciiii pour tous tes encouragements! C'est vraiment chouette! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_Ombre et lumière :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeuux noêl!!! HUm pour le patient bien encombrant c'est en cours de préparation ! C'est vrai que les aprents malfoys sont icic comment dire insupportables... Mais c'est de ma faute lol!!! Merciii en tout cas pour tes reviews bien détaillées!!! c'est un plaisir de les lires!!! Je vois ce qui plait ou pas après!!! alors miciiii!! J'espère que lasuite te plaira autant!!! gros kisssus! Moon cat.

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeuuux noêl!! raviee que tu ai trouvé cette déclaration à ton goût!! à vrai dire je la trouvais un peu étrange!!! Voilà la suite il est vrai avec du retard mais bon...; j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Kisssus! Mooon cat.

_Sarasheppard :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!! Comment ça trop de compliments lol ? pour ma aprt j'aodre ça!!! ça me fait sourire à chaque fois pendant de bonnes grosse s minutes!!! Alors merciiii beaucoup:!!! Et quel compliment!!!dire que cet ua te plait alors que tu n'en lis généralement pas, c'est super!!! Et voilà le nouveau chpaitre!!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Kisssus!! Moon cat.

_Malfoyhermy : _Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeuxx noël!!! waww miicii, miciii beaucoup!!! ravie qu'elle te plaise autant et merciii de m'encourager pour la suite!!!! Gros kisssus! Passes de bonnes fêtes!! Moon cat.

_Coralie :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeuux noêl!!! Ohhh trop mignon!!! bien sûr que les messages des lecteurs apporte du bonheur chez les auteurs en tout as pour moi c'est le cas!!! Alors merciii beaucoup !!! Arggg et là c'est trop de compliments... C'est vraiement très très gentil de ta part de m'encourager comme ça et de trouver mes chapitres uniques!!! j'espère que je ne te déceverait pas avec celui ci!!! je te fais de gros kisssus!!!! Moon cat.

_LunDer :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! Désolé pour al rapidité du nouveau chapitre... ca devient de pire en pire je crois!!! Toutes mes excuses!!!! wawww sérieux? tu adores de plus en plus? c'est génial!!!! J'espère que cela va continuer!!! Encoreee ùercii pour tout!!! Kisssus!! Moon cat.

_bestofdracohermy :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! hum émue pour le chapitre précédent??, et bien je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas penser de celui _là!!! merciiii de trouver ma fic superbe!!! Bonne lecture!!! kisssus!! Moon cat._

_Lili-Puce :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!!Voilà la suite!!!! ravie que tu aie apprécié le chapitre précédent!!! passe de bonne fêtes!!! kisssus!! Moon cat!

_°'°'Littleangel°'°' :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! Oula que de compliments!!!! Miciiii!!! bon allez je commence par là ! ne t'inquiètes pas je m'arrêtes plus!!! lool sinon je suis heureuse que tu la trouve originale!!! je me creuse toujours la tête pour trouver des idées!!! merciii beaucoup pour tes encouragements!! Bonne lecture!! Kisssus moon cat.

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!! lool c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé aux courbatures d'hermione!!! mais je trouvais le cadre de la scène assez mignon! plein de magie c'est vrai??? wawwww et bien j'en ai rajouté une dose dans ce chapitre!!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! gros kisssus!!! Moon cat.

_Lacus :_Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiiii pour ta review!!! Joyeux noël!!! Youpiiiii toi aussi tu as adoré!! c'est génial!!! mais le meilleur est quand même de me dire que cela était émouvant... C'est super de voir que l'on peut communiquer les émotions!!! Miciii beaucoup!!! voilà la suite!!! désolée pour le retard!! kissuss!! MOon cat.

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau peintre…**

Un verre de vin rouge à la main, la chemise à peine boutonnée, Draco, posté devant une fenêtre regardait le jour se lever. Les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent la pièce illuminant un regard gris perdu sur les collines qui entouraient le manoir.

Machinalement, Draco but une gorgée de vin.

Qu'allait elle faire ? oserait elle s'enfuir ? La liberté serait plus forte que leur projet ?

Non, elle lui avait promis, elle avait juré qu'elle reviendrait… et pourtant… A aucun moment son regard n'avait pu tenir le sien. Ses yeux bruns l'avaient constamment fuit tandis que ses mains n'avaient cesser les pans de sa jupe.

Draco ferma les yeux et portant sa main libre contre son front se remémora la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille au soir. Et il revit son doux visage à la lueur d'une bougie, l'instant où il avait glissé dans sa main la feuille.

Le jeune homme soupira douloureusement. Tout irait bien… Elle lui avait promis…

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se porta sur une calèche qui sortait discrètement du manoir. Il descendit alors son verre d'une traite puis le laissa tomber, ce dernier se brisant dans un bruit cristallin. Il posa son front contre la vitre froide et inspira profondément. Oui. Tout irait bien…

Au même instant, Hermione sortit la tête de la calèche pour voir le manoir disparaître lentement de sa vue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un grand soulagement. Enfin elle quittait ce monde d'angoisse, de crainte. Se rasseyant correctement, elle fit alors face aux deux autres serviteurs présents. Lavande au contraire d'Hermione était préoccupée et tenait nerveusement une liste alors que son voisin, une dénommé Edward, prenant un air hautain, arrangeait son veston.

Tous trois avaient été désignés pour faire les courses du manoir et cependant, chacun d'entre eux avait également une liste particulière ; celle de la châtelaine pour Lavande, de lucius pour Edward et enfin Hermione avait dans sa poche celle de Draco. Bien sûr à l'avant de la calèche, Goyle le majordome était chargé de les surveiller et de tenir les comptes.

Mais peu lui importait… Hermione n'était empreinte que de liberté… Depuis deux jours, depuis qu'elle avait attendu Draco dans son atelier puis la nuit suivante où il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, lui donnant sa liste, elle n'avait cessé de penser à son rêve…

Fuir ce monde d'obscurité, cette atmosphère hostile… Laisser ce manoir au rang des souvenirs… Elle ne voulait plus souffrir pour des gens avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien… Juste vivre et fuir… Encore et toujours… Tout semblait si simple… Elle n'avait qu'à courir dans les rues de Londres, gagnant des endroits qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle sèmerait Goyle puis se retrouverait seule… Seule mais libre…

voulait elle réellement gagner sa liberté à un tel prix ? Une douleur sourde envahit sa poitrine lorsque du bout des doigts elle effleura la liste de Draco. Non… Elle ne devait pas faiblir… Elle devait vivre pour elle, Draco n'était pas de son monde… Quelle bêtise d'avoir cru que la peinture aurait suffit à les unir …

Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour oublier sa promesse, la jeune femme plongeait petit à petit dans le doute tandis que Londres se faisait de plus en plus proche…

Londres… ville de modernité et de tradition… ville de culture et d'art de rue… Une vieille dame renfermant nombres de trésors dont l'un était en première page d'un quotidien pour hautes classes de la société. La nouvelle exposition d'Harry Potter.

Un peintre virtuose qui depuis un an ne cessait de faire parler de lui. Sortit tout droit des bas fonds de Londres, par un riche protecteur du nom de Sirius black, il avait prouvé au monde entier son véritable don.

Paysages, portraits, esquisses chacune de ses œuvres étaient d'une beauté saisissante, inoubliable. Dès lors, la gloire avait frappé à sa porte et parfois pour y échapper, le jeune homme se promenait seul, vêtu comme un simple habitant dans les rues de Londres. Ainsi en cette matinée emplie de brouillard, Harry replongeait dans ses origines…

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit se faire renverser par une calèche dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le blason, celui de la famille Malfoy.

Il soupira, ramassant son béret avant de reprendre d'un pas nonchalant sa marche, sa silhouette disparaissant dans les brumes matinales. Draco… que devenait il ? Ce jeune noble qui avait cru pouvoir rivaliserr avec lui et qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnu avait subitement disparu du monde de l'art… Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut être qu'il avait juste fini par comprendre qu'un noble ne pouvait qu'être capable de singer un artiste… mais en aucun cas pouvoir prétendre en être un…

« Descendez ! Allez vite nous sommes déjà assez en retard comme cela ! » cria Goyle de sa voix grasse.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la calèche inspirant une grande goulée d'air frais.

« Bien, vous avez deux heures et pas une minutes de plus ! est ce clair ?! »

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et alors qu'hermione partait déjà dans la direction opposée d'Edward, Lavande lui saisit le bras. Surprise et inquiète, la jeune femme lui demanda :

« Que veux tu ? »

« Rien… je voulais juste t'accompagner, je dois moi aussi allez par là… » murmura faiblement lavande, étonnée du ton peu sympathique que Hermione avait employée. Celle-ci soupira et acquiesça.

Heureusement, une demie heure après, Lavande finit par prendre un autre chemin, les bras chargés de paquets.

Hermione prit alors les jambes à son cou, courant, encore et encore de plus en plus vite. Elle voulait être libre, elle voulait fuir son propre cœur, ses pensées qui se tournaient irrémédiablement vers Draco. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait elle à lui après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Ne pouvait il donc pas sortir de sa tête ? le souffle court, le jeune femme finit par ralentir et relevant la tête se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était.

Elle aperçu alors une petite boutique encastrée dans un immeuble ancien. Curieuse, elle s'approcha.

Une boutique de peinture, d'art. Instinctivement, elle recula comme paniquée et sentit à nouveau contre elle, la liste de Draco. Elle la sortit de sa poche et voulu la déchirer mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'écriture fine du jeune homme. Elle se souvint de la veille, de son sourire, de son envie de peindre…

Ne pouvant plus résister à ce que lui dictait son cœur, elle entra dans la boutique. Immédiatement, elle se sentit enveloppée par une douce chaleur et une étrange odeur la frappa.

« Bonjour, puis je vous aider ? »

Hermione sursauta sortant de sa torpeur. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu un homme âgé de petite taille, dernière un comptoir.

« Non… non merci, ça ira. » l'homme acquiesça retournant à l'étude d'un tableau.

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle et se sentit irrémédiablement attirée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Un monde de couleurs, un monde où l'image était créée par l'homme. Des dizaines, de cadres, de toiles vierges était suspendus, les livres consacrés à l'art se trouvaient à l'étage. Tout était éclairé par des bougies et Hermione se sentit littéralement transportée dans un univers hors du temps.

Elle se mit alors à déambuler entre les rayons et fut émerveillée par la quantité de couleur qui existait, par le nombre d'objets et de techniques que l'on pouvait employer. Elle se surprit même à esquisser quelques gestes avec un pinceau avant de chercher la couleur la plus proche des yeux de Draco. Introuvable.

Hermione soupira gardant le tube de gris qu'elle tenait dans la main. Mais à quoi jouait elle donc ? N'avait t'elle pas décidé de partir ? Elle contempla d'un air perdu tout ce qui l'entourait et lentement le visage de Draco s'imposa à elle.

« Si j'étais vous je choisirais un autre gris. »

A nouveau Hermione sursauta, tandis que l'inconnu qui avait surgi de nulle part posait une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Il la contourna, se mit devant elle et enlevant son béret lui dit :

« Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

Le regard d'Hermione percuta alors deux magnifiques yeux verts derrière de petites lunettes rondes et répondit quelque peu intimidée :

« Ce…ce n'est rien… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux et se saisit du tube de peinture gris.

« Hum… Pardonnez ma curiosité mais peignez vous depuis longtemps ? C'est si rare de voir une femme dans cet endroit ! » s'exclama t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« En fait… » Hermione s'arrêta. Pourquoi était elle venue ici ? Qu'avait elle fait de la liste de Draco ? Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils, décontenancée par une simple question.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Oh excusez moi, je suis vraiment désolée ! » dit elle se sentant de plus en plus perdue.

« Quelque chose vous tracasserait il ? »

« non, non… tout va bien… Et non je ne peins pas… »

« oh… dans ce cas qu'est qui vous a amené ici ? » demanda l'inconnu avec une curiosité grandissante.

« et bien… je venais faire des courses pour un ami.. »

« Vraiment ? aime t'il peindre ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« oui… je crois même que c'est ce qu'il aime le plus au monde. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est il pas venu lui-même ? Un bon peintre vient toujours lui même choisir ses outils. »

Cette dernière réflexion piqua au vif Hermione. Comment Draco pourrait il venir ici après ce que lui avait son père ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix… Prisonnier dans ce monde obscur, il lui avait remis sa liste… Il lui avait fait confiance… beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

Hermione ne pouvait laisser croire au beau jeune homme que Draco n'était qu'un piètre artiste. Elle se ressaisit et lui répondit d'un air déterminé :

« Je ne suis peut être pas une peintre cependant je crois que l'important n'est pas tant de choisir ses outils soit même mais plutôt de savoir quoi en faire. »

Elle vit alors les yeux verts de l'inconnu s'écarquiller de surprise et après un moment de silence, il répondit :

« Oui, vous n'avez pas tort… Bien je vous souhaite de trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin.. un dernier conseil ne faites pas trop attendre votre ami… Un peintre sans ses outils n'est plus rien… Ce qu'il a dans les mains et dans sa tête, voilà ce qui fait son monde… »

Et lui offrant un dernier sourire, l'inconnu ajusta ses lunettes avant de partir. Hermione, le regarda sortir de la boutique avec sa démarche nonchalante, quelle étrange personne ! Cependant, elle devait bien l'avouer il avait régler son dilemme… Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Draco seul… Quelque chose, oui quelque chose en lui la poussait à rester à ses cotés, à supporter la douleur dont il était affublé.

Elle revit son sourire, ses yeux gris emplis d'émotions… Draco était prisonnier d'un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas et s'il ne pouvait en sortir, il pouvait tout de même espérer le changer… Elle ne pouvait briser ses espoirs, cela était au dessus de ses forces…

Alors, sans un mot, elle entreprit d'acheter tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la fameuse liste…

Puis, une heure plus tard, Hermione arrivait essoufflée au lieu du rendez vous donné par Goyle. Celui-ci, la dévisagea dédaigneusement. En effet, la jeune femme était la dernière à être revenue.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser pour mon retard. » murmura t'elle consciente de l'énervement du majordome.

Celui-ci tiqua et au grand soulagement d'Hermione, lâcha : « J'espère que vous aviez une bonne raison… Maintenant allons y ! »

Etrange… elle aurait parié qu'il mourrait d'envie de la rabaisser… Draco y était il pour quelque chose ?

A cette question, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais de réponse et très vite son esprit vagabonda, se ressassant les paroles du jeune inconnu…

«_ Ce qu'il a dans les mains et dans sa tête… voilà son monde… »_ Arriverait elle à percevoir la profondeur d'une phrase qui paraissait pourtant simple à comprendre ? Regardant le paysage à la recherche d'une réponse, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Mais le plus étrange fut quand elle rentra dans le manoir, car elle ne sentit plus l'emprise lourde de celui-ci. Etonnée, Hermione, regarda autour d'elle… Rien n'avait changé. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit Draco venir à sa rencontre, elle comprit. C'était elle qui avait changée. Elle ne ressentait plus d'angoisse… Elle avait enfin trouvé une raison de rester ici et cette raison n'était autre que le sourire chaleureux d'un certain jeune homme…

**Note de l'auteur :** Kyahhhh mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?? et hop un autre personnage et je vous promet qu'il va y avoir encore plus de trucs !!! je devrais peut peut être arrêter d'écrire au jour le jour !! En tout cas le prochain chapitre s'annonce plein de tendresse… Alors même si vous avez été déçut par celui-ci, la suite vaudra la peine d'être lue !!! Je vous souhaite de très bonne vacances !!! (Si je peux je posterai un autre chapitre !!! mais j'ai un concours blanc à la rentrée grrrr). Moon cat.


	10. une douce matinée d'hiver

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Genre :_ Romance, drame.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuuu à tous !!! Bonne annéeeee !!! Et tous mes vœux de bonheur !!! me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui aura pour but de prolongé l'ambiance si douce de noël… à vrai dire elle me manque beaucoup… Merciii pour tous vos encouragements mais il s'avère que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, j'ai bien raté mon concours blanc… je ne sais pas si je vais continuer la prépa… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !! Kissus Moon cat

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Rachel :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Merciii pour ta review!!! Alors comme ça tu as lu mon autre fic? c'est génial!!! miciiii! Te rassures je posterai bientôt la suite!!! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes mes deux fics!!! Voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Hermione2b :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Oh je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera mieux mais je l'espère!!! je te remerciie de prendre le temps de me lire alors que tu as beaucoup de boulot!! C'est très gentil!!! Bonne lecture! merciiii pour ta review!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_Audette :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Ouaissss encore quelqu'un qui aime les romans historiques géniall!!! quels sont tes auteurs préférés??? lol bon je me calme! en tout cas c'est un vrai plaisir de voir que tu as aimé plusieurs de mes fics! pour la vengeance inachevée je te rassure la suite arrivera!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de celle ci!! kisssus! Merciiii encore pour ta review!! Moon cat.

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Et oui Harry arrive et ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il aura lui aussi sa place dans cette histoire!!! d'ailleurs je me demande quelle en sera la fin lol!!! En attendant voilà encore un autre chapitre!! Merciii pour tous tes compliments!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Nanelorette _: Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Tu aimes cet univers? formidable! car c'est bien la peinture qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic et non pas le couple draco hermione en premier! j'espère pouvoir te faire encore rêver un peu!! Je te remerciies pour ta review et te souhaites une agréable lecture! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Zazoo1992 :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Merciii pour ta review!! Bon comme tu vas pouvoir le constater j'ai rédigé un petit résumé... lol il est un peu bizarre mais j'essayerais de m'améliorer! désolé de t'avoir embrouillé! Et oui notre petite hermione ne s'est pas enfuie... mais ce n'est pas finit lol!! je suis sadique je crois!!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Lavande Brown Potter :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice parmis nous!! bienvenu dans mon univers!! j'espère que tu 'laimeras!! en tout cas merciiii bcp de penser que ma fic est géniale!!! Voilà la suite!!! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Malfoyhermy :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Et oui un seul chapitre dsl... je ne peux pas faire mieux... j'espère que celui ci appaisera ton mécontentement. Et bien dans quoi je me suis embarquée? dans une histoire qui s'enrichit bcp et dont je ne vois pas la fin et j'avoue que cela m'effraie un peu! Lool mais bon on verra bien... en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!!! merciiiii pour ta review!!! Kissus ! Moon cat.

_Coralie :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! yeahhh !! vive les encouragements loool!!! youpii encore un chapitre ( le 9) qui a été bien écrit comme quoi la prépa me laisse encore quelques facultés! Lol bref, j'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées!! Miiiiciiii pour tout! kissus Moon cat.

L'ange diablesse : Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Waww... merciii pour cette fabuleuse review! ca fait chaud au coeur et je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ses compliments... alors je t'en remercie sincérement. Voilà la suite!!! quant à mes concours blanc c'est rès gentil de m'avoir encouragé malheuresement j'ai échoué... Breff je te fais de gros kissus!! Moon cat.

_Lili-puce :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Merciii pour ta review!! non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas mis Harry dans l'histoire pour qu'il drague hermione, je n'ai pas trop envie d'un triangle amoureux! je l'ai mis pour une autre raison... héhé! Lool en tout cas voilà la suite! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_LunDer :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Encore désolé pour mon retard!! surtout quand je sais que tu apprécies cette histoire!!! Pour compenser voilà un chapitre bien long enfin un peu plus que les autres!!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!! Miciii pour tes encouragements!!! ca fait toujours autant plaisir!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Youpiiii!!! lol ravie que tu ais aimé la rencontre hermione Harry, j'ai eu peur ne pas avoir assez précisé la scène pour bien faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Harry! miciiii pour ta review et pour le concours blanc mais je l'ai lamentablement raté... Gros kissus! Moon cat.

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Miciiii pour ta review!!!! je vais essayer avec ce chapitre de redre l'histoire plus que superbe lool !! je vous le dois bien !!! en tout cas voilà la suite!!! miciiii pout tout!! kissus! Moon cat.

_Bestofdracohermy:_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! C'est vrai? tu l'as trouvé aussi génail que ça? youpiiiiiiii!!! j'avais peur que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de draco/hermione vous déçoive!!! Alors merciiii de me rassurer!! Je continues sur ma lancée!! pour mon concours par contre ça a été la cata... bref! te fais de gros kissus! Moon cat.

_lyly ford :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Et oui hermione a enfin compris... mais je pense que ce temps était nécessaire... comme pour toute décision importante! quant à Harry je sui contente que tu ais apprécié son apparition !! car j'aipris du plaisir à écrire cette scène!! Merciii pour ta review!! Voilà la suite!! kissus Moon cat.

_Lacus clyne :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! HUm.. tu soulève de très intéressantes questiond auxquelles j'ai du mal à y répondre! la honte! mais comme j'écris chapitre par chapitre je ne puis te garantir qu 'Hermione sera apte à soutenir Draco apr contre une nouvelle rencontre avec Harry cela est peut être plus sur!En tout cas arigato!!! lool jsuis pas contre des leçons de jap!! Kisssus!! Moon cat.

_malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! héhé... grand dieu je suis découverte... le secret du copier coller n'est plus en sûreté! k'so!! lool je pense que tu en auras remarquer un autre! lool arrgg t'es vraiment al seule à remarquer mes tite fautes mais ça me fait bien rire!!! en fait je pense tellement la phrase que j'en oublie des mots lool!! Miicii de m'encourager pour la prépa! mais je crois que ce n'ets pas fait pour moi!!! voilà la suite!!! Merciiiii pour ces reviews qui me font toujours autant rire! Kissus! MOon cat.

_sarasheppard :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! viii consolons draco!!! bon cette fois ci ca ne sera pa possible!! en tout cas que de compliments!! t'as le chic pour me faire sentir comme un super écrivain! lool j'ai du mal à retomber sur terre après! Je te remerciiie pour ton soutien sans faille!!!! par contre le concours blanc une horreur... j'en ai marreuuh! loool kisssuss! Moon cat.

_Le saut de l'ange :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Hum tu as bien remarqué le côté hautain de Harry mais je ne suis pas sûre de lui laisser cet aspect, je voulais juste faire préssentir une ceratine animosité mais je n'en dirait pas plus... merciii de m'avoir souhaité un joyeux noêl et d'apprécier toujours autant cette histoire!! voilà la suite! Kisssus Moon cat.

_Toxik Girl :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! et bah... ca c'est de la review... je suis enchantée que tu ais aimé mon petit cadeau de noël! ne t'inquiète pas j'espère bien continuer à vous apporter un peu de rêve si cela est possible!!! Suant au concours blanc j'ai tout raté, une horreur... je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire! Mais pour le moment je te souhaite une trés bonne lecture et te remerciie de ton soutien!! kissus Moon cat.

_Malfoyherm :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Bonne annéeee!! Miciiii pour ta review!! et bien oui le chapitre arruve avec la nouvelle anée!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!! quant à Harry il reviendra!!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Après la haine, la peine et la douleur, la sympathie s'était finalement installée entre Hermione et draco. Cependant la jeune femme encore hésitante et peu rassurée à l'idée de s'engager dans une relation qui aurait pour motif la peinture faillit s'enfuir lors de son excursion à londres. Mais, quelque chose, plus fort que la liberté, la poussa à rester aux côtés du jeune homme… Epuisée, elle s'était rapidement endormie…

**P.S :** un grand merci à tous, j'espère pouvoir avec ce chapitre vous apporter un peu de rêves...

**Cahpitre 10 :** Une matinée d'hiver.

Le lendemain, hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle réalisa que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Un « Hermione » fut accompagné par de nouveaux coups. Bien qu'encore un peu endormie, elle se tira des couvertures et enfilant sa robe de chambre par-dessus une longue chemise de nuit blanche, ouvrit doucement la porte. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une masse de cheveux blonde désordonnée, puis au travers de celle-ci deux yeux gris pétillants.

« Dra.. Draco ? » demanda Hermione comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Après tout il devait être aux environs de 6h du matin. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux qui fit battre son cœur puis rentra dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, devant une Hermione totalement déconcertée, il tira alors les rideaux, lui dévoilant un paysage enneigé. Il revint sur ses pas, prit sa main et l'amena face à la fenêtre.

« Regardes ! regardes n'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

Hermione posa une main sur la vitre froide tentant de percevoir quelque chose à travers les nombreux flocons de neige. Puis elle regarda Draco, qui était en cet instant divinement beau, heureux comme un enfant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Le contact chaud de celle-ci fit que le cœur d'hermione s'emballa encore un peu plus. Troublée, Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit :

« Oui ça l'est…. » et son regard se reporta sur les milliers de flocons qui dansaient avec le vent… Très vite, elle plongea dans ses pensées tandis que draco s'éloignait doucement d'elle pour sortir de la pièce. Elle sentit la déception l'envahir. Mais cela ne dura pas car l'instant d'après, le jeune homme, penchait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui lançait d'un air étonné : « qu'est que tu attends ? viens ! »

Hermione de plus en plus intriguée, suivit le jeune homme dans le dédale sombre des couloirs mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Que… que comptes tu faire ? »

Draco sans ralentir le pas, lui répondit : « Te peindre voyons ! »

Et comme s'il devinait la tête qu'hermione faisait sous la surprise, il ajouta : « C'est le moment idéal ! »

« Mais… mais il n'y a pas assez de lumière ! et où allons nous nous installer ?? » bredouilla t'elle soudainement affolée.

Cette fois ci, Draco s'arrêta. Il se retourna et plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en lui murmurant : « dans mon atelier… maintenant plus un mot. »

Hermione acquiesça reculant d'un pas pour qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne.

Enfin, ils gagnèrent ledit endroit et elle remarqua à son plus grand étonnement que tout était déjà prêt.

Elle soupira. Elle était convaincue que Draco pareil à un enfant avait été trop impatient d'attendre que le jour se lève pour pouvoir jouer avec ses cadeaux.

Puis son regard balaya la place. Rien n'avait été enlevé. Le sol était encore jonché d'innombrables débris, les murs encore témoins de la douleur de Draco. Et quand elle lui fit face une nouvelle fois, elle ne vit plus aucun sourire sur son visage. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta, ses yeux se firent orageux… Cependant il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère ou de peine. Juste du sérieux, de la concentration.

« Bien, en attendant que la neige cesse de tomber, je veux que tu t'assoies face à la fenêtre. » dit il brusquement sur un ton beaucoup plus grave qu'auparavant, en s'emparant d'une petite chaise en bois.

Hermione trop déconcertée pour dire quelque chose, obéit sagement avant de demander :

« et maintenant ? »

« Rien… Je veux juste que tu m'oublies… Regardes le paysage. »

Hermione essaya une première fois mais sentant qu'il s'agitait dans son dos eut le réflexe de se retourner. Draco la dévisagea alors sévèrement et comme une enfant prise en faute, la jeune femme rougit, reportant son regard sur le paysage enneigé pour cacher son trouble.

Cependant, il ne semblait toujours pas satisfait et grignotant le bout de son pinceau vint se placer derrière elle.

Le souffle d'hermione se coupa, tandis que le sien, suave, s'abattait sur sa nuque la faisant frissonner.

« qu'est ce que… ? »

« chut… » lui glissa doucement draco dans l'oreille.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais fut encore plus troublée quand elle réalisa qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il défit sa coiffure, s'empara de ses épingles à cheveux et une masse ondulée, auburn cascada le long de ses épaules.

D'un geste souple, il la balaya puis fit glisser jusqu'à mi-bras sa robe de chambre. Hermione déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Mais draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se saisit de ses cheveux, de quelques épingles et lui fit un chignon qui laissait en liberté de longues mèches ondulées.

Enfin, il se plaça face à elle contemplant son travail et le seul mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fines fut : « Parfait.. »

Il retourna à sa place située à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant se mettre en place. Hermione de profil par rapport à lui, passa une main sous son menton et se perdant peu à peu dans sa contemplation, s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle posa un pied sur l'un des barreaux de la chaise, faisant pendre sa longue chemise de nuit blanche.

Draco lui attendait…

Il attendait qu'Hermione l'oublie, qu'elle se glisse dans un monde qui lui était inconnu… qu'elle lui livre ses secrets.

D'un coup de crayon léger, il commença à dessiner sa silhouette, affinant petit à petit les détails juste assez pour que son pinceau puisse suivre le mouvement. Il se concentrait encore et encore, le temps filant entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que un rayon de soleil vienne illuminer la jeune femme.

Et il comprit.

Il avait tout faux. A aucun moment, il n'avait saisit ce qu'elle lui renvoyait. Il ne s'était que focaliser sur sa posture, sur son visage sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux… En l'espace d'un instant il avait enfin réalisé qu'elle était plus qu'un simple modèle. Il émanait d'elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, quelque chose qu'il avait voulu ignorer et qui était pourtant le seul à donner une âme à son tableau…

Draco ferma les yeux puis quand il les rouvrit, découvrit qu'un immense fossé les séparait. Un mur de lumière enveloppait la jeune femme et le laissait à l'extérieur.

elle lui apparaissait comme floue, noyée dans un tourbillons de pensées qu'il ne pouvait percer ni même atteindre. De son corps, seul restait une silhouette, fragile, irrésistible.

Reprenant son pinceau, il rectifia alors sa première tentative, peignant par petite touche, donnant une plus grande place à cette lumière qui empiétait sur la beauté de la jeune femme. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un banal portrait, il était devenu bien plus que cela. Il reflétait le rêve, le simple bonheur d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées qu'il ne pouvait percer, ni même imaginer…

fronçant des sourcils, Draco reprit avec acharnement son œuvre tandis qu'Hermione bien loin de ressentir un quelconque engourdissement, était partie dans un autre monde. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague en avaient oublié la beauté du paysage enneigé et dans sa tête se bousculaient nombres de pensées…

Son passé, sa famille, l'orphelinat, Draco… Ensembles, elles semblaient constituer l'essentiel de sa vie… si peu de choses…

Hermione n'avait pu poursuivre son instruction malgré une grande intelligence, n'avait pu aider les gens qu'elle aimait… qu'allait elle donc faire de sa vie ?

Tous deux emprisonnés dans une soudaine solitude ne virent pas le temps passer, cependant draco arriva à un stade où il ne pouvait plus retoucher sa peinture avant qu'elle ne sèche complètement.

Satisfait du travail accompli, il s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise. « je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » lança t'il sur un ton posé en brisant le silence.

Cette phrase fit sursauter hermione qui lui lança un regard des plus étonnés. « Déjà ? »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête puis tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de lui, il ôta sa chemise. Hermione rougit, fortement gênée et ne parvint qu'a bredouiller : « mais que.. que fais tu? »

Elle détourna le regard, cependant draco sourire aux lèvres ne comptait pas en rester là et vint se planter devant elle. « et bien tu n'as jamais vu un homme torse nu ? » lança t'il pour la provoquer.

Hermione devint écarlate, tendit une main pour se saisir rapidement de la dite chemise puis se précipita vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle parvint tout de même à lui répliquer sans quelques difficultés : « Bien.. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà vu le torse d'un homme ! »

Draco se régala de son petit air outré, haussa des épaules avant de lui murmurer : « Si tu le dis… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire partir en trombe la jeune femme. Draco soupira. Elle était décidément bien susceptible…

Draco observa à nouveau sa toile, heureux.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car peu de temps après son départ, une voix des plus familières, emplie de colère raisonna dans tout le manoir… Celle de son père.

« Draco ! » Ce simple appel figea le sourire du jeune homme, le fit frissonner d'effroi. Le temps n'était plus aux rires….

Un peu plus tard, attirée par le paysage enneigé, Hermione les bras couverts de linges décida de faire un détour par le jardin avant de regagner le manoir. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent alors silencieusement dans la neige, étouffant le moindre bruit. La jeune femme émerveillée avançait dans un univers de blancheur, de pureté, effleurant de sa main les amas de neiges sur les arbustes. Elle fit un détour par le jardin secret où Draco s'était emporté contre Ron, puis ressortant du bosquet aperçut au loin une silhouette. Hermione songea que cela devait être Ron affairé sans doute à prodiguer des soins à une plante. Elle accéléra alors le pas, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Cependant, arrivée à quelques mètres elle comprit.

Ce n'était pas Ron.

De peur elle se cacha derrière un arbre.

Que faisait il ici ?

Des cris, des menaces s'élevèrent dans les airs, troublant le calme du jardin. Hermione trop éloignée ne percevait que des brides de la conversation et était incapable de percevoir l'autre personne cachée par Lucius Malfoy…

Pétrifiée par la peur, elle se souvint de la violence avec laquelle il l'avait frappée et une vague d'angoisse la submergea. Pour la chasser elle ferma les yeux. A ce même moment, un bruit sourd trancha le silence régnant.

Hermione sursauta, se pencha sur le côté et elle le vit.

Elle vit Lucius malfoy partir, lui dévoilant un autre corps, recroquevillé sur lui-même, prostré dans la neige. Il fallut alors quelques instants pour comprendre, pour réaliser la situation.

Elle laissa alors tomber le linge dans la neige et se mit à courir vers cette silhouette sombre, tremblante.

Et tout s'écroula.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bruns. Son souffle se coupa, son cœur se brisa. Là devant elle, la tête à quelques centimètres de la neige, Draco respirait avec difficulté.

Elle voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais ce dernier la repoussa avec fureur en lui susurrant : « ne t'approches, ne t'approches pas de moi !! »

Mais la jeune femme, resta là, immobile, les paroles de Draco ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

"Vas t'en! Tu m'entends? laisses moi!!" Cria t'il de nouveau avec toute sa haine, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses fines lèvres.

Puis soudain, dans un douloureux effort, il se releva sans lui accorder le moindre regard, essayant de regagner d'un pas incertain le manoir.

Hermione, elle continuait de pleurer incapable de comprendre pourquoi ses pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Elle s'agenouilla alors lentement dans la neige captivée par les gouttes de sang qui souillait la pureté de cette matinée d'hiver…

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors???? avez vous aimez cette première scéance de peinture?? naturellement le tableau n'est pas encore achevé!! Ce chapitre vous a t'il touché?? Je l'espère de tout coeur! Mercii encore pour tout! Kisssus! Moon cat.


	11. Révélation

**Le peintre et sa muse. **

_Genre : _Drame, romance.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuu à tous !!! me revoilà ! bon cette note risque d'être un peu courte et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire c'est une horreur !!! En tout cas je suis super hyper contente !!! on a passé la barre des 200reviews !!! youpiiiiii !!! Merciiiii de toutt cœur !!! ça fait trop du bien lol !! bon au programme de ce chapitre, plein de chosessss !!!

**Allez un petit sondage :** Quel est votre chapitre préféré?? Merciiii de répondre!!

Bonnes vacances à tous !!! gros kissuss !!! Votre dévouée, Moon cat.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fallen Angel :** Kikouuuu!!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Hum ton chapitre préféré est le huit... je te comprends bien! Mais peut être que celui ci va venir chambouler ton classement lol!!! d'aillleurs tu m'as donné l'idée du sondage alors merciii beaucoup!!! Moi aussi j'adore l'ambiance du 19eme!!! c'est super!! Merciii encore pour tous tes encourgaments!!! bonnes vacances!!! Kisssus! Moon cat.

**MaRyThOrIK :** Kikouuuu!!! lol c'est à moi de dire waouhhhh avec ce que tu as dit dans ta review!!! Miiiciiiiii bcp bcp!! J'espère pouvoir te faire rêver encore un peu!!! Gros kisssus et très bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Dame Angélique Malfoy :** Kikouuuuuuuuuuuu!!! youpiii t'es de retour!! miciiii pour cette grande review!!! t'as dit des choses vraiment super gentilles!!! c'éatit une magnifique review j'ai beaucoup apprécié et je pense que ce chapitre va combler tes attentes!!! En tout cas je susi heureuse de voir que tu as pu ressetir quelque chose lors de la description de la toile... ça me touce beucoup!!! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!! gros kissus et bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Nanelorette :** Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review!!! mais tu sais c'est normal d'y répondre!!! En tout cas c'est ce que je pense!! merciii pour tes compliments, la suite est enfin là!!! TRès bonne lecture!! Kisssuss! Moon cat.

**MalfoyHermy :** Kikouuuu!!! Loool tu as touché le point sensible avec ta question... Un baiser d'amour, je sais bien que tout le monde n'attend que ça mais il ne sera que plus beau qu'vace la mise en scène qui va avec... Je n'en dis pas plus... En tout cas merciiii pour ta review super belle et de ton soutient!!! Gross kissus! Bonnes vacances!! Moon cat.

**Lowelyne :** Kikouuuu!!! Miciii pour ta review!!! Non ne t'inquiète pas il en faut plus à Draco pour être mis à terre ainsi!!! Si le dernier chapitre tu l'as trouvé super que penseras tu de celui ci??? Bonne lecture!!! Gros kissus! Moon cat.

**L'ange diablesse :** Kikouuuuuu!!! merciiiiiiiiiii bcp pour cette review!!! Kyaaaaaaa elle était vraiment géniale ta review... surtout quand tu dis que tu es venu tous le sjours et que tu as apprécié la fin.. Je crois que tu es la seule à avoir partagé mon avis sur cette fin alors merciii beaucoup!!! Et pour mes exams je ne m'étaias pas trompé... Enfin bref passons! voilà la suite!!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Grosss kissuss! Moon cat.

**Zazoo1992 :** Kikouuuu!! Lool heureusement que je relis toutes mes reviews, j'allais en oublier le résumé!!! désolé!!! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu continues à apprécier cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur!!! Merciii pour cette gentille review!!! Gros kissus et bonne lecture!!! Moon cat.

**Audette :** Kikouuuuuuu!!! Dis faudra vraiment que tu me dise comment on fais pour mettre deux reviews, lol ça m'épate!!! Viii je sais que j'ai deux autres fics sur le feu mais j'avance surement mais doucement lol!!! c'est uassi que je suis dans ma période romantique lol! et ne t'inquiète pas Hermione veillera sur lui!!! Miciiiiii pour ta review!!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

**Hermione2b :** Kikouuuuu !!! Miciiii pour ta review!!! et de dire que cela est très bien écrit je suis ravie que la prépa n'est pas entâhé le travail que je fournit pour cette fic!!! Tu as bien raison si Hermine est là, il y aura toujours un peu de lumière! j'espère que la suite te plairas autant que les chapitres précédents !!! Gros kissuss!! et très bonnes vacances!! Moon cat.

**Jess:** Kikouuuuu!!! merciii bcp pour ta review!! Tu as adoré? génial! alors que vas tu penser de ce chapitre?? Surprise, surprise! Gros kisssus et bonnes vacances!!! Moon cat.

**Atchoum16 **: Kikouuuuu!!! Ravie que tu aimes touours autant cette gsitoire, je pense aussi que le dernier chapitre se démarquait des autres!! Bien en tout cas voilà la suite!!! pourvu qu'elle ne te déçoive pas!!! Gros kissus! Bonnes vacances!!! Moon cat.

**Sarasheppard :** Kikouuuuu!! Merciiii de m'avoir souhaité une bonne année!!!!a rg et que de compliments... lol je viens de la relire et wawww... une suite de ce genre oui je pense bien... qudn à mes concours se fut une horreur... enfin heureusement que cette fic est là lool!!! je te fais de gros kissus! miciii encore pour ton soutien! Moon cat.

**Toxik girl :** Kikouuuuu!!! Miciiii pour cette magnifique review!!! Merciii aussi pour mon concours blanc mais bref passons! Ravie que tu ai aimé la fin tu es l'une des seule à penser comme moi je crois!Vi moi aussi j'ia beaucoup aimé écrire le moment où il l'a peint c'est comme si un autre univers débarquait!!! Merciiii de trouver mes chapitres géniaux! j'espère que celui là le sera autant que les autres!!! Gros kisssuss!! Micii encore!!! Moon cat.

**Lady Hope :** Kikouuuu!! et oui je sais je suis parfois assez cruelle avec les personnages et la fin qui les attends mais j'espère que tu sauras voir aussi un autre côté de mon écriture!!! Désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt!!! Merciiii en tout cas pour tes reviews honnpetes et franches!!! C'est un vrai plaisir! Kisssuss!! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

**Lili-Puce :** Kikouuuuu!!Miciiii pour cette review!!! ravie que tu adore ma fic!!! En tout cas voilà la suite!!! J''espère qu'elle te plairas! Kissus! Moon cat.

**Lyly Ford :** Kikouuuuu!! Ouinnn tu veux vraiment me mettre un coup pied de fesses... j'ai du y aller trop fort avec cettf in!!! tu es loin d'petre la seule à avoir réagit comme ça lol!! En tout cas merciii pour ce soutien sans faille et pour tes encouragements!!! Kisssus!! Moon cat.

**LunDer :** Kikouuuuu!! Mais si mais si je t'assure qu'ils vont pouvoir être tanquille un jour sauf si mon esprit tordu me joue des tours lol!! Je susi vraiment contente de pouvoir te retrouver à chaque chapitre merciiii beaucoup!!! Mes meilleurs voeux aussi loll dsll pour le retard!!! Gros kissssus merciii encore pour tout! Moon cat.

**Lacus Clyne :** Kikouuuuu!! Yattta une nouvelle expression en japonais miciii!!! j'essaye de m'y mettre mais j'ai pas le temps!!! dis moi tu écoute de la J-pop? bon ok je m'éloigne trop du sujet lol. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucius ne sera pa toujours le maitre du jeu!!! En tout cas merciiii pour tes rreviews!!! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Avelis :** Kikouuuuu!! Mais ouiii tu m'as manqué on dirais pas comme ça mais je remarque à chaque fois les absents lol! Wawww je sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments mais une chose est sûre je ferais tout pour ne pas te décevoir!!! alors j'ai concocté une belle suite je crois!!! Très bonne lecture à toi chère avelis!!! Gos kissus! Moon cat.

**Lavande Brown Potter :** Kikouuuuu!! Lol je crois savoir ce que tu attendais et ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai reçu le message je suis toujours un peu lente à faire déclencher les choses lol... dsl enfin bref, merciiii pour ta review et de me suivre fidèlement!!! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!!! Gros kisssus! Moon cat.

**Malfoy4ever :** Kikouuuuu!! Lool oula ça fait beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois répondre!!! Allez c'est partiii!! alors en fait elel prend la chemise pleine de peinture pour la laver (après tout c'ets une domestique...) quand à tes exams bienvenu au club, il va falloir qu'on se réoriente beurk... Lool n'y pensons pas... héhé pour la scène version titanic ca sera plus tard, je vois bien ton côté pervers!!! Brrrr! Merciiii d'avoir apprécié la scéance de peinture!!! Voilà la suite!!! Gros gros kissus ma chère malfoy4ever! Moon cat.

**Themissmalfoy :** Kikouuuuu!! Miciiiiii pour cette très belle review ! Ce n'ets pas grave de ne reviewer que aintenant comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais!!! En tout cas c'était un très gentille reviews, remplies de compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, alors merciii beaucoup!!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre!!! J'esère que tu l'aimeras:!! Kissssu! Bonnes vacances! MOon cat.

_Chapitre 11 : Révélation._

Le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux. Les écrasant, les réduisant au silence. Encore et encore. Tant de fois qu'il oserait se dresser contre son père, tant de fois qu'il voudrait voler de ses propres ailes. Le destin les rattrapait, les acculait de douleur, de peine jusqu'à plonger une lame empoisonnée dans leur cœur.

Les larmes d'Hermione aveuglaient ses yeux, se perdaient dans la neige, la faisant fondre petit à petit, diluant le sang dans la pureté de cette dernière. Il n'y avait plus de limite, plus de fin… ses sanglots ne se tarissaient pas. Ils grandissaient au fur et à meure qu'un autre sentiment venait percer le cœur de la jeune femme. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut admettre, ni reconnaître et qui pourtant était bien là…

Elle souffrait quand il souffrait…

Ses larmes étaient siennes…

Ses moments de bonheurs n'avaient que pour origine son sourire…

Ses émotions ne dépendaient que de lui…

La jeune femme enfonça ses poings dans la neige tentant de reprendre son souffle… Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui avait il tout pris ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas capable de contrôler son corps ?

Elle le haïssait plus que tout… lui qui lui avait dérobé sa liberté… qui lui avait tout pris. Jusqu'à voler son propre cœur.

Une douleur sourde l'envahit et elle laissa échapper une longue plainte, levant ses yeux embués de larmes vers le ciel…

Pourrait elle encore longtemps porter cet amour condamné sans y perdre la raison ?

Loin d'avoir de telle pensées, prisonnier par les blessures du passé, par un avenir incertain, le jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine. Ouvrant violemment la porte de son atelier, il se saisit de la toile à peine sèche et l'enveloppa précautionneusement dans un tissu de coton. Il devait tout faire pour la protéger, pour mettre à l'abri son œuvre. Si son père venait à la découvrir… Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas ! Et sans même penser une fois à Hermione, il fit préparer un coche s'en allant, l'instant d'après, à Londres. Il était comme tous ces artistes, prisonniers de leurs passions, incapables de comprendre le monde qui les entourait, ni même leur propre entourage. Certains finissaient par détruire la vie de personnes, d'autres, sombraient dans une douce folie…

Draco, lui, oscillait entre ces deux destins…

Seule, l'attente pour parvenir enfin à son but, lui rongeait l'âme, Hermione elle ne semblait que l'instrument nécessaire à la réalisation de ses rêves…

Et après avoir enfin gagné Londres, Le jeune homme serrant sa toile, fort contre lui, d'une main tremblante, frappa contre une lourde porte en chêne.

Un serviteur lui ouvrit, s'inclina puis une voix féminine, mélodieuse se fit entendre…

« Draco ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Celui-ci lui offrit alors à son hôte un magnifique sourire tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui…

Il s'inclina, lui baisa la main en lui murmurant : « Heureux de vous revoir… Lady Emerson. »

Cette dernière acquiesça avant de constater, non sans surprise, ce que Draco tenait fermement dans sa main…

« Encore Une ? Vous savez pourtant ce que je pense de vos… »

« Laissez moi donc vous étonnez… » Répliqua t'il d'une voix grave, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Lady Emerson devant son air déterminé, céda à sa volonté et d'un geste de la main, l'invita dans son salon.

Pendant ce temps, luttant contre la morsure du froid, le corps d'Hermione se relevait péniblement, laissant dans la neige, son empreinte. La jeune femme trébucha à plusieurs reprises, posant une main sur son front. Sa tête semblait être prise dans un douloureux étau, ses membres encore engourdis la ralentissaient dans ses mouvements. Balayant les flocons de neige sur son châle, elle parvint à retrouver le linge dont elle avait la charge puis d'un pas lent, regagna le manoir. A peine, eut elle remit ce tas informe de tissus à Lavande qu'elle entendit à nouveau la voix glaciale de Lucius malfoy.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut son corps qui semblait incapable de se réchauffer tant l'atmosphère était hostile. Sa voix monta alors d'un cran tandis que celle de Narcissa venait elle aussi de briser le silence.

Une dispute.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru que cette femme si fragile d'apparence eut osée lever la voix contre son mari. Poussée par la curiosité, elle voulut essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Discrètement, elle monta les marches du grand escalier, puis emprunta un couloir menant directement au bureau de Lucius. La porte de celui-ci était légèrement entrouverte dévoilant à Hermione, une Narcissa quelque peu effrayée, plaidant sa cause auprès d'un homme violent.

« Ne me mens pas ! j'ai tout vu ! je t'ai vu le frapper ! ne cessera donc tu jamais toute cette violence ? » s'écria t'elle.

Lucius se rapprocha lentement d'elle, un sourire effrayant orant ses lèvres. Il posa une main tendre sur la joue tremblante de sa femme et lui murmura : « Depuis quand… depuis quand te soucies tu de ton enfant ? Toi qui n'a jamais sut lui prodiguer le moindre amour si ce n'est la crainte que tu as toujours éprouvé envers moi ! »

Accablée par de telles paroles, Narcissa recula, ses yeux fuyant le regard cruel de Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… non ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout est de ta faute ! tu as détruis tous mes efforts et tué ma seule aide ! » vociféra t'elle.

Hermione, elle recula, apeurée. Avait il réellement ôter la vie à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose ? Elle vit alors le regard de Lucius se durcir, sa carrure s'amplifier et d'un geste calculé il se saisit de la gorge de sa femme. Cette dernière hoqueta, se débattant tant bien que mal.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué… Nous savons tous que ce n'était qu'accident… N'est ce pas ma chère et tendre épouse ?» susurra t'il à son oreille.

Narcissa qui commençait à suffoquer ne parvint qu'à acquiescer de la tête.

Lucius esquissa un sourire, relâchant immédiatement la pression.

« Parfait… quant à Draco sache que sa punition était mérité… comme toujours. Maintenant laisse moi. »

Ces mots, firent réagir Hermione plus vite que Narcissa elle-même. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à s'éloigner rapidement, entrant dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva. S'appuyant contre la porte, elle entendit alors nettement, la traîne de la robe de Narcissa frottant contre le sol et ses sanglots étouffés.

Quelque chose, oui quelque chose d'affreux s'était déroulé ici et avait plongé le manoir mais aussi sa châtelaine dans une obscurité absolue… La jeune femme fut parcourut par de nombreux frissons et lentement se laissa glisser au sol ne pensant qu'au retour de Draco…

Ce dernier bien loin de pouvoir imaginer ce qui se déroulait à des lieux d'ici, fixait avec attention Lady Emerson. Il guettait la moindre réaction, le moindre mouvement de son corps ou expression sur son visage. Celle-ci se leva, avec la toile dans les mains pour la poser sur un chevalet trônant au centre du salon richement décorée. Tournant le dos à Draco, elle recula de quelques pas pour mieux observer son œuvre.

Puis après un long moment de silence qui lui parut une éternité, elle se retourna. Un sourire paisible ornant son doux visage marqué par le temps.

« Comme toutes tes peintures précédentes, elle n'est pas terminée… Loin de là… »

Draco déçut par cette remarque eut du mal à cacher sa soudaine tristesse. Lady Emerson se rapprocha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Certes elle n'est pas achevée mais elle n'est plus un simple tableau… »

Draco releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus encore pétillants de son hôte, qui lui redonnèrent espoir.

Et dans un souffle, elle prononça ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de croire qu'il pourrait, un jour, les entendre de sa bouche : « C'est une œuvre d'art… »

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre le temps d'un instant. Enfin… Enfin il avait gagné la reconnaissance de sa protectrice, l'estime de cette riche veuve chez qui après l'avoir prit sous son aile, avait jugé, pendant de longues années, chacune des ses œuvres, les avait critiquées ou rejetées…

Puis se remettant retournant peu à peu à la réalité, il lui demanda :

« Pensez vous… pensez vous réellement ce que vous dites ? »

« Mon garçon, je pensais qu'après tout ce temps vous n'auriez plus douté de ma sincérité… «

Lady Emerson replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux gris derrière son oreille, puis touchant presque la toile des doigts murmura : « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez vous, ni comment, ni pourquoi mais, mon garçon, ce que je vois dans ce tableau est totalement différent d'avant. C'est… C'est comme si vous aviez libéré votre âme… Que tous vos liens avec le monde extérieur s'étaient brisés… Et pourtant… à elle seule cette toile prouve le contraire… Vivante mais irréelle… Simple mais d'une intrigante fascination… »

Draco sentait son corps se consumer dans une joie transcendante. Ses mains semblaient effleurer l'interdit, tandis que son cœur pour la première fois était parvenu à oublier toutes ses douleurs qui le brisait de l'intérieur.

Mais ce bonheur qui le submergeait le noya à tout jamais lorsque Lady Emerson lui tendit une main et lui déclara : « Les portes du monde de l'art vous sont désormais grande ouverte… »

Draco comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait… Celle qui lui avait enseigné tous les rudiments de la peinture s'engageait aujourd'hui à exposer son œuvre.

Incapable d'exprimer sa reconnaissance, le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à bégayer un « merci » qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire bienveillant de Lady Emerson…

Son regard gris se posa alors sur sa toile et tout naturellement, la visage d'Hermione s'imposa à son esprit. Il devait, oui il devait lui dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à peindre !

Ainsi, après avoir laissé sa toile chez cette bourgeoise âgée, il rudoya le cocher pour arriver avant que la nuit tombe au manoir. Une fois arrivé, il entama une course effrénée gagnant l'aile des domestiques avant d'ouvrir, à toute volée, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Transporté de joie, il ne vit pas le manque de réaction chez la jeune femme, qui était restée impassible, recroquevillée sur son lit.

« Hermione ! »

Cette dernière redressa la tête lui adressant un sourire triste, mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte et lui prenant la main, il l'attira vers lui. L'enserrant avec tendresse, il lui murmura : « Merci… merci de tout cœur… »

Hermione, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, se laissa aller. Trop d'émotions avaient secouée la femme fragile qu'elle était et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, réchauffa son cœur, jusqu'à la soulager de sa peine.

Très vite des larmes jaillirent naturellement de ses yeux. Incapable de se contrôler, Hermione continua de pleurer et ce fut alors Draco qui ne comprit pas cette soudaine tristesse. D'une main douce, il souleva le visage d'Hermione et avec son pouce balaya les larmes roulant sur ses joues rosies. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il se perdit dans son regard brun qui lui renvoyait toute la pureté de l'âme de sa compagne. Bouche bée, il fut incapable de la relâcher, sentant son cœur battre ardemment, son corps trembler contre le sien.

Il entendit alors un murmure, quelques mots cachés dans un soupir…

« Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie…»

Draco en fut bouleversé en réalisant qu'Hermione l'enserrait à son tour agrippant sa chemise de ses mains. Il la berça alors tendrement, tentant d'apaiser ses sanglots, puis l'embrassa avec douceur sur le font…

Et il réalisa… Il l'avait plongé dans son enfer et l'avait laissé là toute seule, sans un mot, sans le moindre regret…

Le corps d'Hermione eut un soubresaut qui sorti Draco de ses pensées.

« Pardonnes moi…. Pardonnes moi de t'avoir abandonné de la sorte... » lui chuchota il, en repensant à cette douloureuse matinée.

La jeune femme releva la tête, confuse, éperdument amoureuse d'un homme aux milles visages. Etait son amour pour lui ou bien cette atmosphère qui comprimait ainsi son cœur ? Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle tenta alors de se libérer de son emprise mais Draco maintint ses bras autour d'elle. « Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi car nous gagnerons tous les deux la lumière, je te le promet… »

Hermione cessa de lutter, se laissant cajoler.

Lui, continua de la bercer jusqu'à que son souffle se fasse régulier, que ses petites mains glissent le long de son torse. Le jeune homme, l'allongea alors sur le lit, la recouvrant avec une couverture.

Puis, d'un geste doux, il balaya les mèches de cheveux sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue. Et il resta à ses côtés, ne se lassant pas de la contempler, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas habitué à de telle situation… elle n'était pas une amante d'un soir, elle était plus qu'une simple amie, faisant partie intégrante de son univers, indissociable de ses propres émotions…

Elle était tout simplement une femme qui était entrée dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir… Du moins était ce son souhait…

Alors, sans un bruit, il s'allongea à ses côtés et instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Draco, passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se glissa jusqu'à son visage, lui murmurant : « Je te protégerais… pour toujours… Tu fais parti de moi… »

Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, en un baiser pur tandis qu'une dernière larme s'échappait de l'œil clos de sa compagne…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà et un chapitre de plus à mon actif ! Youhouuu ! bon ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura aussi une suite à un patient bien encombrant ! lol seulement je suis dans ma période romantique !! J'espère que celui là vous a touché !! car j'ai adoré l'écrire !!! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en taper un autre avec tout le boulot que j' ai !!! gros gros kissus ! n'oubliez pas le sondage!


	12. le mystère du manoir

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

Genre : Romance, drame.

**Note de l'auteur :** Kikouuuuuu !!! Me revoilà pour un chapitre qui j'espère sera des plus émouvants !! J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer également que je passe en 2eme année et pour cela je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant cette année difficile !!! Merciiii de tout cœur !!! je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !!! Merciiii pour votre soutien ! ah et je pars à londres pendant un mois donc pour updater ça va être dur... désolé!

Kissus ! Moon cat.

**Resultat du sondage :** Tout d'abord merciii d'y avoir participer!!! alors résultat : Le chapitre 11 est votre préféré celui du 10 et enfin du 8.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Fanfiction :_ Kikouuuu! Miciii pour ta review!!! C'est un pseudo assez pratique que tu as là lol!! je suis ravie de voir que d'autres gens continuent à découvrir cette histoire!! j'espère que tu auras encore quelques frissons en lisant ce chapitre là!! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture! kissus! Moon cat.

_Funclarisse :_ Kikouuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!! J'espère que tu as aussi lu la fin de la fic à moins que tu n'ai été déçue avant!! si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée! De toute manière c'est déjà très gentil de me complimenter sur mon écriture! ça m'as fais très plaisir! Kisssus! Voilà la suite!! Moon cat.

_Muira :_ Kiikouuuuuu!! Merciiii pour ces reviews! Hum mainetnant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance avec la mégère dans Anastacia, je l'ai pas fait exprès! mais bon, j'espère que tu as finalement fini de lire l'histoire jusqu'au dernier chapitre!! En totu cas mercii pour tes compliments!! Bonne lecture! Kisssus! Moon cat.

_Medina :_ Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review!!! jsuis super contente de savoir que tu as pris la peine de lire mes deux fics!! Miciii beaucoup! j'espère que tu continueras à les aimer! et pour le moment, voilà la suite!!! Kissus! Bonne lecture! Moon cat.

_Rachel :_ Kikouuuuuuu! Miciiii pour cette review!!! Humm à vrai dire je ne connaissais pas ce livre avant que tu ne m'en parles! J'espère que c'est pas trop la même chose ! parce que je risquerai d'abimer l'histoire de ce livre! en tout cas ça m'a donné envie de le lire!!! je le ferais pendant ces vacances!! Miiciiii bcp en tout cas d'aimer ma fiction aussi!!! ps je suis sûre que tu as aussi bcp de talent à revendre!!! (cf review chap 9 ) gro kisssuss! Moon cat.

_Zazoo1992 :_ Kikouuuuu!!! miciiiii pour ta review!! je trouve ça super gentil de te retrouver sur plusieurs de mes fics, ça fait chaud au coeur!!! humm dans ma période romantique plus trop mais j'ai quand même réussi je crois à garder ce style pour ce chapitre! C'est vrai tu as crié? waww et à quel moment??? Merciiii pour cette review très sympa!! kisssus!! Moon cat.

_Miss Malfoy :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! wawww sacrée review!! j'en étais toute baba!!! miciiii bcp bcp!! comme je les relis toujours avant d'y répondre je ne ais pas quoi dire après tant de compliments! il ets vrai que j'essaye au plus de me démarquer je déteste quand l'histoire à laquelle on tient finit par ressembler aux autres!! l'important c'est de rêver non? Voilà la suiteee!!! gros kisssus!!! Moon cat.

_L'ange diablesse :_ Kikouuuuu!!! miciiiii pour ta review!!! wawww celle là aussi était tout bonnement siasissante!!! Miciiiii d'être aussi gentille avec moi!!! ça me touche beaucoup! c'est tellement motivant de voir qu'on arrive à faire transmettre les émotions que l'on veut!!! c'est vrai que j'aime exploiter le côté perdu et multifacettes du caractère de Draco!!! ravie que tu aimes aussi!! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Nanelorette :_ Kikouuuu!!! merciiii pour ta review!!!! Ne t'inquiète pas même si ça en à l'air je n'abandonne jamais aucune de mes fics! la seule que j'ai laissé c'est la traduction dont l'original qui n'est plus sur le site...; donc je les finirais peu importe le temps mais bon je suis perfectionniste donc il m'arrive parfois de tout recommencer c'est le cas de ce chapitre! Merciii bcppp en tout cas!!! voilà la suite!! kissuss!! Moon cat.

_LunDer :_ Kikouuuuuuu!!! Merciiiiii pour cette review!!! Ravie de voir que vton imagination peut se porter à merveille! c'est vrai que parfois j'ai l'impression de donner trop de détail ça me rassure donc de voir que c'est juste ce qu'il faut!! j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien écrit que ce que tu as pensé précédement!!! miiicii pour tout!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Sarasheppard :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuuu!!! miciiiii Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review qui étaittt magnifique tout simplement!!! moi aussi j'ai envie de faire plein de compliment quand je vois ce que tu penses de mon histoire!!! j'étais tellement contente!!!! merciiiiiiiiiiii bcpp!!! je vais essayer de m'améliorer encore plus pour que ton chapitre préféré soit celui-ci lol!!! Merciiii pour ton soutien san faille et de répondre à mes tites questions comme ça je sais que je parle pas dans le vide :p! Miciii bonne lecture! Kissus! Moon cat

_Hermione2b :_ Kikouuuuuuu!!!! miciiiii pour ta review!!!! et de m'avoir rapeller pour ta fic, je vais y aller promis!!! Hum tu vas savoir un peu plus sur le mystère du manoir dans ce cahpitre mais pas tout !!! en totut cas je suis ravie de voir que tu aime beaucoup cette histoire!!! gross: kisssus! Bonnes vanaces!! Moon cat.

_Sephorae :_ Kikouuuu!! Merciiiiiii miciiiiiiiiii pour cette review!!! Bon euh pour te dire ta review m'a elle aussi laissée sans mots... j'ai été tellement émue par ce que tu m'as dit. je ne pensais pas pouvoir déclencher de telle réaction et pouvoir faire partagé mon univers comme ça... je te remercie sincèrement pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse. j'essayerais de continuer à te faire rire et pleurer au fil de ma plume!! Grso kisssus!!! Très bonne vacances!!! Moon cat.

_Lavande B.P :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu !! miciii pour ta review!!! une barre de review j'ai mis ça??? me rapelle pas! bon si c'est le cas je m'en excuse car je trouve cela un peu bête! enfin voilà la suite que tu attendais!! j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! kisssus !! bonne lecture! Moon cat.

_Ari :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! merciiiiii pour cette superbe review !!! Je suis très flattée qu'après un moment d'absence tu ai choisis de lire ma fiction plutôt qu'une autre!!! j'espère que si tu as le temps tu viendras lire la suite que voici!!! En tout cas merciii de la trouver extra ordinaire et d'aimer l'évolution de mes personnage, c'est une belle récompense pour moi!!!! Kisssus!!! Bonne lecture!! Moon cat.

_MalfoyHermy :_ Kikouuuu toi!!! merciii pour ta review!!! hum pourquoi elle est triste? et bien c'est déjà en partie à cause de l'univers sombre dans lequel elle est plongée, puis la fatigue d'être toujours remuée dans ses sentiments mais aussi à cause des actes de lucius et de la peur qu'il engendre! voilouu je crois que c'est à peu près pour ça lol!! désolé si je n'ai pas bien sut le montrer! en tout cas voilà la suite!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Circae :_ Kikouuuu!!! miciiiiii pour cette chouette review! Je susi vraiment contente de voir que tu puisse imaginer le dessin à travers mes mots car j'adore le dessin!! ça montre peut être que je suis pas trop nul là dedans lol!!! micii bcp et voilà la suite!! Kissus! moon cat.

_Sharm :_ Kikouuuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!!! Je crois que pour tous le chapitre précédent était votre préféré!!! quant à moi je m'excuse pour mon retard qui est du à un ratage. En effet j'ai écrit une 1ere fois ce chapitre avant de tout effacer car il ne me plaisait pas. En fin de compte j'ai pris la direction opposée! j'espère que tu aimeras en tout cas!!! Miciii pour tout!!! kissssus!! Moon cat.

_Saracroche :_ Kikouuuuuuu!!! Miciiii pour ta review !!! une oeuvre aussi célébre que la joconde?? je veux bien essayer de lui faire peindre ça mais ça va pas être facile!!! lool!!! qu'est que tu fais à la fac de bordeaux comme études??? Ouaisss des questiopns stupides j'adore ça!!!! alors quand il pleut... hum alors si c'est un orage d'été il m'arrive de sortir sous la pluie! pour le retse si j'ai pas de boulot j'aime dessiner ou voir un bon film!!! voir grey's anatomy ou des manga aussi!! ensuite euh non je ne connais pas michel bublé c'est quiiiii??? lool en tout cas merciiii pour cette reviex ma foi très agréable!! kisssus! Moon cat.

_Thi-thi 21 :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuu!!! Merciiiiiiii de tout coeur pour cette fabuleuse review! elel m'a retournée et j'ai été baba pendant un sacré moemnt... si tu veux faire pleurer l'auteur de joie c'ets gégné lool!!! n'empêche que maintenant j'ai la pression faut pas que je te décoiveee lool:! je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite!!! j'ai du refaire le chapitre en entier car je n'aimais pas la 1ere version! Jk Rowling... ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir lui parler mais bon c'est un joli petit rêve, les auteurs de fanfics ne sont pas très appréciés par les vrais je crois! bon je rapelle et tu comprendras pourquoi que le meurtre sur auteur aussi géniale que l'on puisse le trouver est proscrit! lool!!! encore miciiii bcp!!! gros kisssus! Moon cat. ah pour tout te dire je ne planifie rien du tout! désolé j'écris sur des coups de tête, à vrai dire je ne connais ni la suite, ni la fin de cette histoire!! c'est un peu insensé... loool aller kissus!

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuuuu!! merciiii pour cette chouette review!! wawww je suis super contente de voir que tu as aimé tous les chapitre de toutes mes fics!!!! Merciiii bcp!! Moi aussi je les ai trouvé très mignons nos deux amoureux! en tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras!!! Kisssu! Moon cat.

_Aud3te :_ KIkouuuuu!!! miciiiii pour ta review!!! tu sais tu es l'une des rares à me dire que tu as vraiement aimé lé début, ça me fait plaisr car moi aussi j'apprécie le côté machiavélique de Draco!! bon maintenant ça sera plus trop le cas! lool! aller te souhaite une bonne lecture!! kissuss! Moon cat.

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuuuu toi!!!!! merciiii de me reviewer encore une fois!!! ahaaaa!!! j'ai réussi à bloquer ton côté pervers!!! lool non mais oh mes fics sont tout ce qu'il y de plus candide! Merciiii de me mettre des ptites citations!! en plsu c'est toujours celel dont je suis le plus fière!!! bon allez voilà la suite!!! je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances!!! kisssus!! Moon cat (l'auteur la plus candide qui soit!).

_Lyly ford :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! Miciiiii pour cette review!!! Très touchante je dois dire!!! bon de la tendresse je pense que tu en trouveras dans celui ci mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre reste dans la trsitesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sortir de cet univers un peu sombre... bon en espèraznt que tu continueras à apprécier, gros kissus! Bonne lecture!! Moon cat.

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuuu!!! merciiii pour ta review!!! oui tout le monde aime bien avoir un peu de tendresse de temps en temps lol alors fallait bien que notre pauvre hermione et draco en bénéficient!!! je suis ravie que tu aimes autant cette histoire!!! voilà la suitee!! kissus!! Moon cat.

_Dame angélique Malfoy_ : Kikouuuu!!!! mciii pour cette review toujours aussi rigolote!!! hum très bien je vais te donner ma recette... et bien en fait yen a pas!je n'écris jamais de chapitre à 'lavance touours sur un coup de tête et sur l'inspiration! c'est pour ça que mes publications sont assez espacées ah et aussi je susi perfectionniste donc je retravaille sans cesse les détails! lol je suis pas sure que pour ce chapitre rogue ait réussi à trouver une potion miracle lool! en tout cas je te remercie d'etre toujours présente et aussi joyeuse!!! ça fait du bien!!! bonne lecture et très bonnes vacances!! kisssus! moon cat!

_Lili-puce :_ KIkouuuuu!!! merciiii pour ta review!!! je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic!!! voilà la suite! je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!! kissus! Moon cat.

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!!! oui esprons que ce chapitre sot encore meilleur!! lol le seul soucis c'est qu'un de ces jours je n'y arrive plus lool!! mais bon en tout cas miciii pour ton soutien!! kisssus! Moon cat.

_Lacus Clyne :_ Kiikouuuuu!!! mciiii pour ta review!!! snifouuuu mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton adresee!!!! Comemnt peut on alors papoter entre écrivaines?? bon aller je compte sur toi!!! le début de la célébrité... j'aimerais bien mais restons modeste!! aller voilà la suite!!! j'espère que tu aimeras!!! gros kissus! Moon cat.

_MaRyThOrIK :_ Kikouuuuu!! Miiicii pour ta review!!! oui c'ets vrai que ca se transforme en manoir des horreur ici!!! lool j'en fais peut petre un peu trop mais trop tard jsuis lancée!! en tout cas je suis contente de voir que cela ne te décourage pas!!! Miciiii kissus!!! Moon cat.

_Fallen angel :_ Kikouuuu!!! mciiii poru cette belle review!!!! Oui je trouve aussi que le XIX siecle va très bienà draco!!! ohhh je vois que tu es l'une des seules à avoir dit que ton chapitre préféré était le 8!! tu m'en vois ravie!! en tout acs voilà la suite!! merciii bcp!! kissus! moon cat.

**_Chapitre 12 : un douloureux souvenir._**

Lentement, la lumière du jour avait percé dans la petite chambre découvrant deux êtres endormis, enlacés dans des draps blancs. Un à un les rayons du soleil étaient venus se poser sur leurs visages reposés, une douce chaleur allant au contact de leur peau. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, s'éveillant peu à peu sous cette légère caresse. Dans un geste souple, il se redressa s'étirant comme un chat avant de poser un regard tendre sur sa compagne, encore endormie .

Roulée en boule dans le drap, elle lui tournait le dos qui s'abaissait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il balaya sa masse de cheveux découvrant une épaule dénudée qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. La jeune femme, laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et cherchant instinctivement la source de chaleur qu'était le corps de son compagnon, se retourna sur le dos.

Le soleil vint se perdre sur son visage qui afficha une beauté presque irréelle, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin créant une auréole auburn autour d'elle. Captivé par cette image, draco caressa tendrement du bout des doigts, ses joues roses, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Puis, lentement, ses yeux glissèrent alors sur son sourire des plus candides…

Un sourire volé aux anges…

Un sourire qu'il avait déjà vu…

Un sourire qui en un instant le paralysa et amorça une chute brutale aux enfers…

Sous lui, le visage d'Hermione laissa petit à petit place à un autre.

Et petit à petit, le regard du jeune homme le trahit, le renvoyant dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Là, juste en dessous de lui revivait son passé.

Un sourire des plus purs, des tâches de rousseurs, un front large et honnête mais surtout, ces fameux cheveux blonds… Si longs si doux….

Non, hermione n'était plus.

Effrayé le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière se cachant les yeux de sa main. Son cœur affolé pressait sa poitrine et dans un souffle rauque, il murmura : « Non… Non ce n'est pas possible… »

C'est alors que dans sa tête se mit à résonner des brides de paroles, une voix. Sa voix… Elle l'appelait, Elle lui chantait son air préféré.

Cédant à la panique, il sortit du lit en portant les deux mains à son front. « Tais toi… tais toi je t'en prie… » répétait il à voix basse.

Et lorsqu'il entendit « draco » au creux de son oreille, il se retint de pousser un cri d'effroi, sentant s'abattre dans son dos, un souffle froid.

Dans un geste désespéré, il gagna alors la sortie, sentant sa présence dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

L'atmosphère lourde qui l'étouffait disparut aussitôt et se laissant aller contre la porte, il balaya la sueur perlant sur son front, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Pareil à un enfant effrayé, il se terra contre la porte, recroquevillé, attendant que le mal passe. Sa respiration saccadée, sa peur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant pensait il à elle? Cela voulait il dire qu'Hermione à son tour allait… ?

Non ! Jamais !

Il ne le laisserait pas ! Il ne laisserait personne l'approcher ! Soudainement il sentit une vague de fureur le submerger. Se redressant lentement, il regarda le mur sombre du couloir… Comme il haïssait son passé ! Comme il détestait ce manoir ! Sans hésiter, il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur. Une douleur sourde s'empara son poing fermé. Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi froide et laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

Tout était de sa faute… Oui… sa faute! pourquoi avait il été incapable de la protéger ? pourquoi l'avait il laissé faire ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il ne voulait plus…

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il pouvait la sentir à ses côtés… il pouvait revoir son visage souriant…

Désespéré, Draco se mit à marcher avec difficulté vers sa chambre... Pourtant il ne la regagna pas… Non. Pas après avoir entendue une mélodie. Sa mélodie. Quelques notes de piano…

Saisit d'effroi, le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé. La gorge nouée, il laissa alors échapper : « Mary… » avant de se mettre à courir en direction de cet air de musique.

Le souffle court, il s'arrêta devant une porte dont le cadenas avait été ôté. Qui était donc dans cette pièce, dans cette chambre condamnée ? Sentant un frisson d'angoisse parcourir son échine, Draco ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Il devait savoir, maintenant.

D'une main tremblante, il tourna alors la poignée. La porte émit un faible grincement et un air frais vint caresser son visage. Draco ferma de nouveau les yeux par peur de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait avant de s'engager dans la pièce.

A peine eut il fait un pas que la musique s'arrêta, le vent disparu. Et il la vit, l'illusion volant en morceau.

« T… Toi ? » laissa t'il échapper.

Surprise, elle fit volte face ses longs cheveux blonds balayant son visage triste. Prise comme une enfant en faute, elle baissa la tête et ne pouvant tenir le regard de son fils, Narcissa Malfoy murmura : « Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'aurait entendu… »

Elle croisa ses yeux gris qui la dévisageait durement et crut y voir le visage de son mari. Etait ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de témoigner de l'affection à son propre fils ? Tremblante, elle bégaya quelques excuses puis refermant prestement le piano, elle s'enfuit littéralement de la pièce.

Draco habitué à cette discrétion et cette froideur presque maladive qu'émanait de sa mère ne pouvait pourtant pas en rester là et rattrapa sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t'il une première fois.

Sa mère s'arrêta puis se retourna, toujours silencieuse.

« Pourquoi es tu venu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu joué son morceau ? pourquoi es tu venu remuer le passé ? » redemanda t'il en sentant sa voix se perdre dans un flot d'émotions.

Ses poings serrés tremblaient, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux qu'il tentait en vain de refouler. Le temps d'un instant, il avait cru que Mary était de nouveau avec lui, ici, lui chantant son air préféré. Puis, il l'avait vu, elle. Une mère qui jamais n'avait osé serrer son fils dans ses bras, une mère qui jamais n'avait partagé ses souffrances.

Tout s'était brisé en un instant et la colère avait refait surface.

N'y tenant plus, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

« Parle ! Réponds moi ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Narcissa laissa échapper un gémissement puis parvint à lui répondre :

« Elle me manque ! Elle me manque tout autant que toi ! »

Elle se défit alors de son emprise et réprimant un sanglot s'en alla en courant. Draco désorienté, se tint là immobile. Et alors qu'il crut à nouveau s'enfoncer dans l'abîme sombre qu'était son passé, le nom d'hermione vint à son esprit, puis ce fut son visage, son sourire, sa chaleur.

Il regarda à nouveau cette chambre vide, aux meubles recouverts de draps et finit enfin par comprendre la raison de tout ceci.

Il devait, oui il devait protéger Hermione, pas seulement de son monde, de son père mais également de lui… Lui qui condamna Mary de son amour pour elle, lui qui du haut de ses dix ans avait crut enfin voir une mère en sa personne si douce…

Et s'il ne voyait pas Hermione comme il percevait Mary, son affection elle, ne ferait que l'emmener au désastre, il en était persuadé…

Il devait lui redonner sa liberté et ignorer son cœur, oublier ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, pour elle, pour sa vie… d'un pas lent, pareil à un condamné rejoignant l'échafaud, il s'en fut vers la chambre d'Hermione.

« Hermione… qu'as-tu fais de moi ? » soupira t'il en portant une main à sa poitrine qui ne cessait de trembler sous les battements désespérés de son coeur.

Lorsqu'il entra, il la découvrit éveillée, relevant ses cheveux pour tenter de se coiffer. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa nuque fragile. Comme il aurait désiré pouvoir y poser ses lèvres, goûter sa douceur… Il s'approcha d'elle, inspirant une dernière fois son doux parfum de jeune fille innocente. Etait ce donc cela qu'on appelait l'amour ?

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il recula pour ne pas céder au désir de la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione, réalisa alors sa présence, et faisant volte face, se retrouva face à son regard pénétrant, douloureux. Elle ne put alors qu'être fascinée par ces deux yeux qui la fixaient avec attention.

Gris ils n'étaient plus, non ils n'étaient qu'orage, le noir des pupilles semblant s'être fondus avec le gris de ses iris. Hermione se sentit happée par son regard fascinant, reflétant le tumulte d'émotions qui régnait dans son cœur. S'approchant de lui, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, voulant se noyer dans cet océan de gris dont aucun peintre n'aurait sut retranscrire toutes les nuances de couleur.

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse découvrir ce que son cœur ressentait, Draco se détourna d'elle. elle ne devait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas voir cet amour naissant qui vivait dans son regard.

Inquiète par ce geste, elle voulut l'attraper par l'épaule.

« Draco que.. » tenta t'elle de dire avant qu'il ne pose un doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis ce fut son front qui vint s'appuyer contre le sien. Désorientée, Hermione attrapa sa main qui avait effleurée ses lèvres, la sentant trembler dans la sienne. Draco à ce contact sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'aurait qu'à se pencher pour se saisir de ses lèvres, qu'à la prendre par l'épaule pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Il sentit alors son cœur au bord de ses lèvres et l'air vint soudainement à lui manquer.

« Hermione je.. »

Mais l'image de Mary lui revint en tête… Il n'avait pas le droit, non, il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Il devait la protéger de son père. Alors, ignorant le regard éperdu de la jeune femme, il lui dit :

« nous partons pour londres. »

Déçue, cette dernière la lâcha sa main, sentant son cœur se compresser douloureusement. Pauvre idiote ! comment avait elle put croire qu'il lui accorderait le moindre amour ou affection ? Elle n'était qu'une pauvre domestique et lui un riche héritier. Il y avait et aurait toujours un énorme gouffre entre eux que même la peinture ne pouvait entièrement combler…

Elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Chassant d'un geste rapide une larme, elle hocha de la tête tandis que Draco sortait de sa chambre.

Pendant tout le trajet chacun évita le regard de l'autre de peur de se trahir, se laissant bercer par le pas régulier des chevaux. Puis, lorsqu'il aida à descendre de la calèche, il accula d'un regard meurtrier tous les bourgeois scandalisés par ce spectacle. Draco Malfoy aidant une pauvresse à descendre du véhicule. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son nom, son physique et sa richesse le précédait où qu'il aille. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de regarder le blason ornant la calèche pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du jeune malfoy ; cet héritier immensément riche, s'habillant toujours de noir, aux yeux et cheveux si peu communs. Par sa présence, il inspirait crainte, fascination attirant dans son sillon tous ceux qu'il croisait.

Hermione elle, peu habituée à ce genre de situation, regardait en marchant tous ces gens qui les dévisageaient. Pourquoi se comportaient il de la sorte ? se demanda t'elle en marchant d'un pas rapide derrière Draco.

Celui s'arrêta brusquement devant une immense demeure et sans même la regarder lui dit : « tiens toi tranquille, ne me fais pas honte. »

Choquée par cette réflexion, elle répliqua spontanément : « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

A sa grande surprise, Draco lui sourit tristement. Pourquoi ? pourquoi était il comme ça ? au plus profond de son cœur, la jeune femme sentit que plus rien ne serait comme avant dès qu'ils franchiraient le pas de cette porte…

« Draco… je, je ne veux pas.. » murmura t'elle.

« Je t'en pries, pour une fois, fais ce que l'on te demande et ne complique pas les choses… »

Le ton qu'il employa la fit frémir, son cœur lui cria de s'échapper et pourtant elle ne fit rien. Non, elle entra avec lui pour pouvoir encore sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une dame élégante, encore très belle pour son âge devancer son domestique pour venir accueillir Draco.

« Enfin vous revoilà ! »

Ce dernier s'inclina et répondit : « Ravi de cet accueil chaleureux, Lady Emerson. »

Hermione sentit le regard curieux de la bourgeoise se poser sur elle. Contournant Draco, elle lui demanda : « Qui est donc cette jeune dame derrière vous ? »

Draco se retourna, fixa Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus prise au piège. Finalement il soupira et dit : « Je vous présente Hermione Granger. Elle était ma plus fidèle suivante. »

Hermione tiqua en l'entendant parler au passé. Cela voudrait il dire que.. ?

Lady Emerson, elle aussi intriguée croisa des bras et lui demanda : « Dans ce cas que fait elle ici avec vous ? Ne travaille t'elle pas pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Draco, regarda lady Emerson calmement puis déclara : « c'est dans ce but que je viens vous voir. Désormais, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, elle travaillera ici pour vous. »

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilààà c'est ici que s'arrête ce chapitre !! alors verdict ?? pour tout vous dire j'avais fais une 1ere version et j'ai tout remodifié. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas updaté plus tôt ! bon sur ce je dois également vous dire que je pars pendant un mois à londres. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais pouvoir écrire ou updater ! je vous fais donc d'énormes bisous et vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances !! Moon cat.


	13. Où les chemins se séparent

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

Genre : Romance, drame.

Couple : Draco/hermione.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et me revoilà, sortit d'entres les morts et c'est pas peu dire lool!! bon à la base j'aurais du revenir pile poil pour Halloween mais on dirait bioen que c'est raté! J'espère que depuis tout ce tmps vous vous portez tous bien aussi bien dans vos études que dans votre vie privée! pour ma part je dois faire à nouveau un grand mea culpa... au vue du temps de publication... je dois tout simplement avouer que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pendnat les vacances et accessoirement un stage de maths intensif... et etant perfectionniste j'ai reocmmencer un nombre incalculables de fois ce chapitre.. puis vint la rentrée avec la prépa... le retour à la maison que le week end etc... bref je vous présente à tous mes plus plates excuses !

Voici donc enfin le nouveau chapitre, qui j'epsère au vue d evotre attente ne vous decevera pas trop!!! en tout cas je vous rmeercie pour votre soutient sans faille! très bonnes vacances à tous!

Amicalement, Moon cat.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuuu!! Merciii pour ta review!!! je sais que cela peut apparaître bien cruel de les séparer mais c'ets pour le bien de l'histoire... enfin j'espère lol!!! en tout cas merciiii de continuer à me lire!!! j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite!!! kissuss!! très bonnes vacances!! Moon cat.

_Véga :_ Kikouu l'ange diablesse! Ca va depuis le temps? merciiii en tout cas de m'avoir laisser une review!! je pense que depuis le temps, tu ne dois plus être triste alors c'est le moment de lire le nouveau chapitre lol! non je suis pas aussi cruelle que ça! contente que tu es compris pourquoi il l'abandonnait! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!! kissus! Passe de bonnes vacances!! Moon cat.

_Dame Angélique Malfoy :_ Kikouuuu!!! me revoilà sorti d'entre les morts lol!! Merciiii pour ta review!!! Super agréable comme à son habitude! ola... ca fait si longtemps que ça depuis que je suis partie à londres... k'so... en tout cas tu as bien eu raison pour ce voyage ça ne m'a pa servit à grand chose! mais revenons à nos moutons! je sais que cela vous à tous attristés pour la séparation mais c'était un mal nécessaire comme tu l'as bien compris d'ailleurs ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!! gros kisssus! passe de bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Rachel :_ Kikouuu toi!!! Miciiiiii pour cette review!!! lol c'ets pas grave si tu te répètes, c'est tellement gentil ce que tu dis Merciii! Esperons que les vacances mais surtout la prépa n'ont pas trop altéré mes capacités... je te souahite de bonne vacances et une bonne lecture!! Kissus! Moon cat.

_Thi-thi 21 :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuuu! devine qui c'est qui à publier après des mois d'absence?? lool c'est pa strès dur hein? --... honte à moi!!! si seulement il pouvait rendre la prépa plus facile, snif! j'espère que ta chaise est solide lool!! en tout cas j'ai trouvé ta review super drôle! t'as même le droit de me maudire mais pas trop fort quand même hein?... lool bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te raviras assez pour ne pas me tuer ! gros kisssus!! miciiii pour tes encouragements !! bonnes vacances!! moon cat.

_Rebecca Black :_ Kikouuu!!!! merciii pour ta review... l'abandonner snas raison? non ne t'inquitètes pas tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre d'ailleur la trâme ne cesse de s'étoffer... lol pauvre de moi j'ai vraiment du mal à simplifier les choses! j'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras ce chapitre!! kissus! Bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Atchoum 16 :_ kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! revoilà l'auteure la plus imponctuelle... il ne fait pas partir hermione de plein gré tu en sauras d'ailleurs un peu plus sur ses raisons... essayez de le comprendre loool ! enfin.. voilà la suite qui m'a donné tant de fil à retordre... cette fois ci c'était vraiment dur ! ent out cas merciiii pour ton soutien sans faille!!! c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des lecteurs assidus aussi gentils !!! gros kisssus!! Miicii pour ta review! bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Caroline :_ Kikouuuu!!! wawww... merciii pour cette review... franchement elle est superbe!! je suis ravie de voir que ma fic t'as plue à ce point!! c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier mille fois!! surtout que tu as pris le temps de me laisser une review!!! c'est vraiment sympa de ta part et je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices!!! j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!! gros kissus! et bonnes vacances!! moon cat.

_Sephorae _: kikouuu toi!!!! merciiiii pour cette formaidable, touchant et superbe review!!!! je susi vraiment un auteure ingrat... si 'lon compare mon retard avec ta review, je suis vraiment nulle... me dire que tu es resté sans voix est un magnifique compliment et quand je le relis j'en suis encore toute contente !!! merci merciii milles fois!!! j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que les autres!!! et si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je me rattrapperais!! kisssus! Passe de très bonnes vanaces! moon cat.

_Cloud :_ Kikouuuuuuuuuuuu!!! alors ça aussi c'est de la review!!! je suis vraimen trop gatée avec des lecteurs aussi gentils que vous!!! merciii! Couper au pire moment.. oui j'avoues que c'est un peu ma spécialité pour vous tenir un peu en haleine.. comme dans les bons livres.. lol je peux toujours rêver! en tout cas merciiii pour m'avoir dit que je savais bien décrire les sentiments... c'est vraiment très important pour moi alors merciii de tout coeur!!! j'espère que j'en suis encore capable!!! enfin je vais te laisser découvrir la suite!! kisssus!! Passe de très bonnes vacances! Moon cat.

_Themissmalfoy :_ Kikouuuu!!! miciiii pour ta review!!! tout va bien pour toi??? et oui je sais j'ai encore couper là où il ne fallait pas... on va vraiment finir par me tuer... mais j'y peux rien lool!!! de 'lamour dis tu? humm... tu le découvriras bien assez vite! mais maintenant place à la lecture lool !! en tout cas merciii pour tous tes compliments!!! faire un texte fluide reste une de mes priorités!!! kissus!! micciiii encore!!! passe de bonnes vacances! moon cat.

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouuuuu!!! mciiii pour ta review!!!! alors ce début d'année??? effectivement avec moi les relations hermione/draco sont loin d'être simple.. quant aux ipdates.. je crois que j'ai pas du tout remplis mon côtat pendant ces vacances... manque d'inspiration, cvoilà la raison... et maintenat c'est la prpépa... bref, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre, un bijoux? jaimerasi bien mais je ne psens pas... en tout cas merciiii pour ton soutient!!!! gros kissus!! bonnes vacances!!! Moon cat.

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuuuu!!! merciiii pour ta review!!! si, si je suis candide lool!!! merciii pour m'avoir fécliciter pour mona nnée... cellla la je sais pas s'il faudrait lol rien que pour mon retard... j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce qui vas arriver à Hermione et que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui m'a pris la tête loool!!! (enfin pour la redaction seulement!!!) merciii de tous tes encouragements! j'espère que tout va bien pour toi!! kisuss! moon cat.

_LunDer :_ KIkouuuuuuu toi !!! ca va depuis le temps??? merciiii pour cette review ! merciii de m'avoir souhaité de bonne vacances et pour mon passage en seconde année!!! j'espere que tout va bien de ton côté égalemeny! ne t'inquiète pas la peur de draco face à son pere va bientôt disparaitre normalement ! j'espre que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que le dernier!!! kisssu bonnes vacances!! moon cat.

_Lyly Ford :_ Kikouuuuu!!! merciii pour cette review !!! comment vas tu depuis le temps?? bien j'espère . et oui le passé d'une personne, c'est souvent douloureux... dans le cas de Draco peut être plus que d'habitude... tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre... quant à la séparation... je répondrais que seul l'avenir c'est ce qui nous réserve ... et c'est sur cette phrase on ne peu plus pompeuse lol que je te laisse à ta lecture!!! merciiii en tout cas pour tous tes compliments!!! gros kissus et bonnes vacances! moon cat.

_Avelis :_ Kikouuuuuu!!! te révoilà j'espère que tout va bien pour toi!!! merciiii pour ta rveiew!!! qui d'aillleurs me fait toujours autant plaisir!!! j'epsère vraiment ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre qui m'a pris bcp bcp de temps... en raison de la prépa et d'une grosse panne d'inspiration!!! merciii d'être touours là surtout que je suis cruelle lool!!! kissus!! bonnes vacances!!! moon cat .

**Chapitre 13 : Où les chemins se séparent...**

Immédiatement sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester et immédiatement, elle fut ramenée au silence, une main ferme s'abattant sur ses lèvres.

Puis ce fut ce bras si fort et pourtant tremblant d'émotion qui l'emprisonna l'empêchant de se mouvoir, de s'échapper. Pareille à une souris prise au piège, la panique l'envahit et elle se débattit de plus belle. Mais rien n'y fit. Draco la gardait contre lui, son regard ancré dans celui de Lady Emerson. La tête haute, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, il sentait ce petit corps frêle s'agiter de peur, de colère mais refusait de céder. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas reculer et resserrant un peu plus sa prise, il murmura : « Alors ? »

Lady Emerson soupira, puis dans un faible sourire répondit : « Très bien, j'accepte. »

Hermione ne sentit qu'un instant le corps de Draco se relâcher, évacuant la tension qui l'habitait avant de ressentir sa propre affliction. Ces paroles avaient détruit son cœur, comme le vent balaie un vulgaire château de cartes…

Ecrasée par une douleur soudaine, la jeune femme cessa alors de se débattre, devenant parfaitement immobile. De son corps, seules s'échappèrent des larmes silencieuses qui vinrent caresser la main de Draco.

Ce dernier surpris, fut parcourut par un immense frisson. Il abaissa son regard sur cette main légèrement humide et s'entendit murmurer :

« Hermione…. Hermione comprends moi… »

Et les sanglots redoublèrent, rendant cette caresse insupportable. Il la serra un peu plus pour atténuer sa peine, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait retenir ces larmes, ce qui sortait du plus profond de son être et qu'il l'avait tant torturé. Elle l'aimait…. Elle l'aimait tant… dans un silence qui la rendait folle…

Puis soudain, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps disparaître, sa main libérer sa bouche, son bras glisser le long de son abdomen avant de l'abandonner.

Seule… si seule… cela ne pouvait être comme cela…

« Non !!!! » s'entendit elle hurler tandis qu'elle se retournait pour le voir partir. Elle arriva à saisir le pan de sa cape mais ses mains tremblantes n'eurent pas assez de force pour le retenir. « Draco !!! Draco je t'en prie !!! ne me laisse pas ! »

Elle le vit alors s'arrêter le temps d'un instant et s'il elle ne pouvait observer son visage, elle savait le doute qu'il l'avait envahi. Sa main sur la poignée de la porte ouverte tremblait légèrement ; il hésitait. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui jusqu'à que ses larges épaules s'affaissent dans un soupir, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle…

« Il est trop tard Hermione… beaucoup trop tard… »

Et il disparut dans l'ouverture, la porte se refermant lourdement derrière lui.

« Draco !!! » Cria Hermione. Bousculant le majordome, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. En vain, Draco se tenait contre elle, de l'autre côté, de tout son poids, sa main elle aussi crispée sur la poignée. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol tandis qu'il entendait la voix d'Hermione percée de cris, de larmes …

« Draco !! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !! tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !! » hurlait elle sans relâche. Puis ce fut ses poings qu'il sentit s'abattre avec fureur faisant trembler le bois épais de la porte. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains…

Pourquoi ? pourquoi tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais entreprit devait il se solder dans la douleur et le chagrin ? Il voulait la protéger, la défendre contre ce quoi lui-même semblait être impuissant mais ne réussissait au final qu'à la faire souffrir encore plus…

Et tout ça par amour…. Par amour pour elle….

Laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé, il réalisa soudainement tout ce qu'il venait de perdre…

Il inspira une dernière fois son doux parfum prisonnier dans le tissu de sa cape puis se releva lentement…

Il étai trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione s'était effondrée au sol tandis que lady Emerson, renvoyant le majordome à ses occupations, s'approchait d'elle.

« Hermione… Hermione… » Lui murmura t'elle doucement à l'oreille.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se saisit du mouchoir que lui tenait Lady Emerson, qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. D'une main légère, elle balaya les larmes d'Hermione qui essayait en vain de se contenir.

« Ne lui en veuillez pas… »

« Comment ne pas… ? » hoqueta la jeune femme entre ses sanglots saccadés.

« Parce qu'il veut vous protéger.. »

« Mais de quoi ??? De qui ?? Ce n'est qu'un lâche !! Une misérable et pitoyable personne ! Il ne mérite pas que vous le défendiez de la sorte ! » Cria t'elle sous l'impulsion d'une soudaine colère.

A ces paroles, lady Emerson se saisit fermement par le menton, du visage de la jeune fille avant de plonger ses yeux sévères dans les siens.

« Connaissez vous Mary ? Ne vous a-t-il jamais parlé d'elle ? » demanda t'elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête et Lady Emerson ajouta alors : » Dans ce cas cessez immédiatement de pleurer et venez avec moi… Nous devons discuter. »

Et sans un regard, elle se redressa fièrement en un geste souple, puis ramassant sa robe s'en fut dans un de ses salons. Hermione regarda une ultime fois la porte sentant son cœur se compresser douloureusement avant de se relever pour suivre cette femme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Pendant ce temps, Draco longeait les murs des grands immeubles victoriens de Kensington, respirant avec difficulté. La colère, la culpabilité le submergeait tant et si bien qu'il parvenait tout juste à garder une démarche digne de son rang. Son égarement le mena jusqu'à Hyde Park, où de nombreux nobles venaient s'offrir une promenade loin de la pollution suffocante du grand Londres. Quelques jeunes demoiselles abaissèrent leur ombrelle à son passage sans pourtant oser le saluer, son regard douloureux leur ôtant tout sourire. Draco ne les voyait pas, ne voyait personne et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc à l'ombre de grands chênes. Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, ses cheveux blonds voletant sous le vent froid d'hiver.

Et alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'assoupir, une voix se fit entendre d'entre les chênes :

« Belle journée n'est ce pas ? »

Draco, surpris, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Il contourna le banc pour faire face à son mystérieux interlocuteur qui ne tarda pas à se dévoiler. Lui ! Pourquoi ? pourquoi fallait il qu'il le rencontre aujourd'hui ? ne pouvait il donc pas rester en paix un instant ? Prenant une grande inspiration, draco vint à sa rencontre.

« Harry Potter. » Laissa t'il échapper sur un ton peu amical.

Ce dernier, à l'entente de son nom, s'inclina légèrement comme d'usage puis dévisagea longuement Draco de ses grands yeux verts.

« Quelque chose vous tracasserait il ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne. » Répondit froidement le jeune noble.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire discret et haussa des épaules.

« Vous ne me portez toujours pas dans votre cœur à ca que je vois… sans doutes mes critiques passées y sont pour quelque chose… » Comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry se balança sur ses pieds avant d'ajouter sous le regard hostile de Draco. « Vous savez, tout cela appartient au passé et... »

« Il suffit ! je n'ai aucunement envie d'entendre un discours pleins de bon sentiments ! je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de mes peintures et de la noblesse ! » le coupa violemment Draco, en proie à une soudaine colère.

Réalisant, que ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'il parviendrait à échanger quelques politesses avec le jeune Malfoy, Harry se reprit et déclara :

« Parfait dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire au revoir « monsieur »… avant de vous retrouver pour la prochaine exposition… En de meilleurs termes j'espère…»

Puis le saluant avec un petit air provocateur, Harry repartir d'une démarche nonchalante.

Draco resta un instant immobile, dans le froid pour finalement abattre son poing contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Il lança alors à Harry avec force : « Pourquoi me dites vous cela ?!! »

Il le vit s'arrêter comme pour chercher une réponse valable. Enfin, il se retourna, contemplant Malfoy d'un air étrange. Il tendit son bras pour saisir l'une des dernières feuilles encore accrochées aux branches d'un arbre sans cesser de le fixer et lui dit :

« je serais curieux de savoir qui se présentera aux porte de l'exposition Lord Cromwell, un peintre ou bien un simple spectateur des richesses artistiques cachées dans le sein de Londres ? Oui je me demande bien quel visage vous choisirez de nous offrir… »

Draco l'observa décontenancé. Mais que cherchait il ? Le jeune Potter sembla déceler la confusion régnant dans son regard et ajouta :

« Apparemment je le ne saurais que le jour même… je vous souhaite une agréable promenade, Lord Malfoy. »

Cette fois ci, il se contenta de sourire avant de s'éloigner, définitivement. Draco attrapa alors la feuille que tenait Potter l'instant d'avant dans sa main. Il la regarda avec attention, puis étrangement, sourit. Il aura fallut que Potter vienne pour qu'enfin il comprenne. Oui,

il n'avait plus de temps à perdre… cette fois ci il surpasserait les œuvres du jeune prodige orphelin, cette fois ci il deviendrait un véritable artiste... pour lui, pour Mary et pour Hermione…

Il leva les yeux au ciel… il le surpasserait, il en était sur… Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux gris et il se décida enfin, lui aussi, à repartir chez lui.

Dans un salon décoré dans les tons bleus, Hermione faisait face à Lady Emerson. Elle n'avait dit mot depuis que cette grande dame lui avait indiqué ou s'asseoir. Luttant pour refouler ses larmes, elle évitait consciencieusement ses yeux bleus qui semblaient vouloir percer son âme. Son regard se portait sur les meubles en bois précieux, la cheminée de marbre blanc mais à aucun instant sur la personne en face d'elle. Son manège ne passait pas inaperçu et soudain, comme agacée par l'attitude fuyante de la jeune femme, Lady Emerson brisa le silence oppressant d'une voix monocorde :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'elle ? » demanda t'elle à nouveau, sans détour. Hermione mal à l'aise dans ce fauteuil si richement décoré, tritura les pans de sa robe brunâtre et hocha négativement de la tête. Lady Emerson laissa échapper un long soupir montrant une certaine exaspération. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle sermonna Hermione :

« Redressez vous donc ! Croyez vous que je vais continuer à m'entretenir avec vous, si vous garder cette attitude prostrée ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête, rougissant sous la honte d'être ainsi prise en faute.

« Pardonnez-moi. » murmura-t-elle.

Hermione vit alors le beau visage de Lady Emerson se radoucir, se détendre. Ses yeux se mirent à briller intensément, à un tel point qu'elle crut y voir quelques larmes…

« Je comprends pourquoi Draco vous à choisi… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme, « vous possédez le même regard… Dans les yeux de Mary, régnait aussi cette douce détermination… Et parce qu'il n'a pas sut la protéger, il vous a donné à moi… pauvre petit, il raisonne toujours comme un enfant… »

Lady Emerson ferma les yeux en proie à une soudaine nostalgie, mais poussée par la curiosité Hermione interrompit sa rêverie et lui demanda : « Qu'est il arrivé à Mary ? »

Deux yeux bleus emplis de douleur percutèrent alors son regard, glaçant le sang de la jeune femme.

« Elle est morte. Cela fait onze ans… » murmura Lady Emerson.

« Morte pour avoir voulu donner de l'amour et de la joie à un jeune garçon… Je ne peux prendre le rôle de Draco et vous conter ce qu'elle fut pour lui, mais je puis vous éclairer sur la raison de votre venue ici… »

Elle inspira longuement puis poursuivit : « Je fus celle qui envoya Mary travailler au Malfoy Manor lorsque Draco était âgé de cinq ans… je n'avais pas de but précis, je cherchai seulement à aider Narcissa qui ne parvenait pas à assumer son rôle de jeune mère. Loin de sa famille, plongée dans un univers froid et impitoyable de la haute noblesse anglaise, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. De l'amour elle n'en avait pas assez pour en donner à son enfant qui n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Un fossé se creusait chaque jour un peu plus entre eux et les rires d'enfants laissèrent places à des sanglots étouffés…

Lorsque je les croisais à Hyde park, je voyais une mère qui osait à peine prendre la main de son enfant… la nourrice quant à elle ne semblait pas exister… Je parvins alors à établir une relation d'amitié avec Narcissa et la convainquis d'engager Mary à son service…

Au bout de quelques mois, le changement que Mary opéra m'apparut comme de la magie. Elle avait réussit à percer la bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermé Draco et quand je le revis, il ne possédait plus ce regard perdu si douloureux mais restait toujours dans les jupes de Mary.

Puis petit à petit, celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère le poussa à aller voir Narcissa. Les barrières tombèrent lentement une à une et tandis qu'un fort lien d'amitié se créait entre Mary et Narcissa, cette dernière découvrait les joies d'être mère….

Cependant, cela ne semblait pouvoir durer éternellement… Peut être fut ce en parti de ma faute… »

Submergée par l'émotion, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Hermione la regarda se lever pour aller se mettre à l'une de fenêtres du salon. Le silence régnant dans la pièce, révélait les sanglots étouffés de la Lady. Hermione voulu se lever pour la réconforter mais d'un geste de la main, lady Emerson la fit rasseoir avant de poursuivre cette fois ci, avec plus de difficulté, son récit…

« Tout dérapa, lorsque par une journée d'hiver comme celle-ci, j'initiai le jeune Malfoy à la peinture. il nous fallut peu de temps pour constater qu'il possédait un don indéniable tant il mettait cœur à l'ouvrage. Et si Narcissa exprimait quelque inquiétude, Mary et moi eurent tôt fait de les dissiper… Ainsi, chaque jeudi, nous nous retrouvions tous les trois à observer Draco seul, devant sa toile, nous surprenant par son attitude si adulte…

Seulement, ce don apparut également comme la goutte qui fit déborder le vase… Lucius qui n'avait dit mot depuis l'entrée de Mary au service de sa maison, nous avait rassurées toutes trois, par ce silence quant à son consentement… mais c'était oublier là, à quel point le silence pouvait s'avérer dangereux…

Sa haine envers Mary était née dès le premier jour et n'avait cessée de grandir dans son cœur… Sans doute, lui apparaissait elle comme la femme qui, outrepassant son rang de simple servante, avait perverti son enfant et voler son épouse… La peinture ne fut alors qu'un prétexte pour déchaîner sa colère…

Et ce fut cette colère qui finit par la tuer… »

Lady Emerson, se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard surpris. Puis la curiosité fut elle, qu'hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Comment… comment est elle morte ? »

« A cela, je n'en ai pas la réponse… » murmura presque pour elle-même, sa compagne.

Toutes deux demeurèrent alors interdites pendant un long moment quand, enfin, Lady Emerson reprit la parole.

« J'ai appris sa mort par lettre… Narcissa n'a sans doute jamais eu le courage de me raconter ce qui s'était passé et s'est d'ailleurs enfermée depuis ce jour… je ne l'ai jamais revue.. quant à Draco, il était bien trop perturbé pour pouvoir se confier… Mary fut pour lui une seconde mère, la seule personne qui recevait ses secrets… jusqu'à vous… voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici… »

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle lui tenait la main et que ses yeux bleus embués de larmes ne la quittaient pas…

« comprenez vous mon enfant ? ne voyez vous pas à quel point il tient à vous ? »

A ces paroles, Hermione sentit son corps s'embraser de l'intérieur et rougit fortement. Cela fit sourire lady Emerson qui lui demanda d'une voix douce : « Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? »

Désarçonnée par une telle question, Hermione ne fit que rougir de plus belle et ne parvint qu'à bafouiller dans la plus grande incohérence…

Et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait dans les bras de son amie dont le léger parfum de jasmin avait pour effet de l'apaiser.

« Si vous l'aimez, alors vous êtes plus que la bienvenue ici… Mon enfant, je vais faire de vous une grande femme de ce monde… »

Hermione se détacha doucement d'elle et la regarda avec des grands yeux interrogateurs. Lady Emerson lui dit alors : « ne prenez donc pas cet air étonné ! Il ne nous reste que deux semaines avant que le salon tenu par Lord Cromwell n'est lieu ! »

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Oui, à présent il était temps pour elle de devenir plus forte, de devenir digne de celui qu'elle aimait.

**Note de l'auteur :** bien encore un chapitre de bouclé... la soirée de lord Cromwell sera prometteuse, qu'en penser vous? ce chapitre a t'il satisfait votre curiosité sur le passé de draco?? héhé allons savoir... gros kissus et à la prochaine!! Moon cat.


	14. L'évolution

Sans relâche, jusqu'à en oublier la douleur, l'engourdissement de ses muscles, encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à en perdre l'appétit

**Le peintre et sa muse. **

_Genre :_ Romance, drame…

_Note de l'auteur :_ j'ai survécu aux concours !! voilà désolé mais fallait que je le dise… lol me voilà de retour ! pour le meilleur et pour le pire lol ! bon encore une fois je me dois de vous présenter des excuses.. a force ça en devient une habitude je crois, ! mais si vous êtes encore là malgré tout, alors je ne peux que vous en remercier !!

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je crois que vous allez peut être le trouver un peu étrange en soit… Mais il m'est venu comme cela et finalement je l'ai trouvé assez bien.. Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce que vous lirez !! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! A bientôt ! Kissus !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Kmille :_ Kikouu ! Mercii pour ta review et désolée de ne réapparaitre que maintenant ! Je suis ravie en tout cas de voir que cette histoire te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! kissus !

_Priinc3ss :_ Kikouu ! Merciii pour ta review ! J'ai vu que tu n'aimais pas attendre la suite des fics, donc je m'excuse pour mon retard ! mes concours m'ont pris tout mon temps ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite moins triste je crois ! et te remercie pour tous tes compliments !! Bonne lecture ! kissus !

_Toxik Girl_ : Damned !! si longtemps !? j'y crois pas oo ca remonte à noël la dernière update woawww… et ben ça… euhh je sais même allez si je te le souhaite moi aussi ! et puis comment tu fias encore deux reviews pour le même chapitre ! trop fort ! et puis comme d'ahbitude… une magnifique review ! pour le salon.. euh ne me tues pas mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait pour maintenant… Quant à Lady Emerson c'est vrai qu'il y une certaine ressemblance avec Mc gonagall !! En tout cas merciiiii beaucoup et désolée pour cette horrible attente ! J'espère que tu profites bien de tes 15ans ! gros kissus ! et Bonne lecture !

_Zazoo1992 :_ Kikouu ! Merciii pour ta review !! un changement ? plutôt deux fois qu'une ! et des deux côtés ! allez j'en dis pas plus ! Kisssus ! Et bonne lecture !!

_Lavande B.P :_ Kikouuuu ! merciii pour ta review !! humm en effet je ne peux pas te dire s'ils seront ensemble, moi-même je ne sais pas comment va se profiler le chapitre suivant ! mais en tout cas, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et que tu la suives toujours malgré les retards !! Kissus ! Bonne lecture !

_Malfoy4ever :_ Kikouuuu ! Merciiii pour ta review !! Mary poppins ? humm je n'y avais pas pensé mais ce n'est pas ridicule ! je trouve la comparaison intéressante ! Le salon ? euhhh je ne dis rien sinon tu vas me tuer !! Quant à la mise en scène du chapitre précédent, je suis contente que tu l'est appréciée car moi aussi je l'avais beaucoup aimé !! En tout cas, merciii pour tout et bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Pinkly :_ Kikouuu !! mercii pour ta review !! euhhh ben voilà enfin la suite, désolé ! bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre j'espère ! kissus !

_Maud :_ Kikouuu ! Mercciii pout cette review plein de compliments !! j'espère que le prochain te satisfera autant ! même si j'ai eu moins de mal car trop motivée lol ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_LunDer :_ Kikouuu !! moi ca va et toi ?? désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mais là c'était les concours enfin, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te rendra contente ! Même s'il n'est peut être pas ce à quoi tu t'attends, lol enfin j'en dis pas plus et profites bien !! Gros kissus ! Merciii d'être toujours aussi fidèle !! bonne lecture !!

_Drago-Hermione_ : Kikouuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! je suis ravie que tu trouves cette histoire à ton goût ! voilà un nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture ! kissus !

_Dame Angelique Malfoy_ : Kikouu !! Merciii pour cette review !! lol pauvre lucius Malfoy je l'ai vraiment rendu horrible ! Pour mon séjour a Londres je partage la même opinion que toi et je peux te dire que pour ce chapitre tu n'auras pas besoin d'une surdose de sucre ! lol en tout cas je suis ravie de te retrouver pour la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Hermione23-Dray32_ : Kikouuu !! merciii pour ta review !! à ce que je vois tu apprécies beaucoup ma fic et cela me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cela sera de même pour ce chapitre !! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! kissus !

_Rebecca-Black_ : Kikouuu !! Mercii pour cette review !! lol tu ne crois pas si bien dire.. Hermione risque d'en souffrir un peu je crois.. Enfin, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! et a bientôt ! Kissus !

_Sandiane :_ Kikouuu ! Mercii pour cette review ! mercii aussi de m'avoir souhaitée bonne chance… je crois que j'en ai eu bien besoin ! lol ! enfin voilà la suite ! bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour cette nouvelle review !! toujours aussi fidèle c'est trop bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la transformation d'Hermione et l'œuvre de Draco je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue en temps voulu !! Voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Sarasheppard :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Waww et d'ailleurs en la relisant je trouve ta review trop bien !! Tous ces compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! Mes étaudes… c'est gentil de me le demander mais bon mes concours c'était pas trop ça ! bref ! j'espère que de ton côté cela se passe mieux ! En tout cas voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant ! Bonne lecture ! Kissus !

_Lady Hope_ : Kikouuu !! Chouette encore une review venant de toi !! merciii beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le passé de Draco n'est pas des plus gai mais comme personne pour moi n'est méchant sans raison enfin voilà lol ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! je te remercie de toujours l'encourager ! Bonne lecture ! kissus !

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuu toi ! Merciii pour cette review et d'être toujours là!! humm la transformation d'Hermione je crois que beaucoup de gens m'attendent là-dessus ! lol oh secours ! Peut être que ce chapitre répondra en partie à tes attentes ! Kissus ! et bonne lecture !

_Sephorae _: Kikouuu !! Mercii pour cette review !! et d'ailleurs je me demande si je la mérite ! cela fait tellement plaisir de voir que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions à d'autres gens, que ce que j'écris est réellement apprécier, alors vraiment mercii de tout cœur ! Ce chapitre te paraîtra peut être un peu étrange mais je trouve que je devais le faire… enfin tu verras bien par toi-même ! encore merci ! bonne lecture ! gros bisous !

_Lyly Ford :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour cette review ! humm tu as une bonne intuition sur Mary ! bravo ! pas beaucoup de gens m'ont fait la remarque, tout le monde semble attendre le salon y compris toi… mais ce chapitre n'est peut être pas tout à fait ce que vous imaginiez mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire de passer par là ! Je te laisse le découvrir !! Merciii d'être toujours là !! gros kissus ! Et bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 14 : Evolution…_

Sans relâche, jusqu'à en oublier la douleur, l'engourdissement de ses muscles, encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à en perdre l'appétit. Les joues creuses, les mains tremblantes et un regard fou…. Des yeux dans lesquels brillait une fièvre aussi créative que destructive. De l'intérieur, Draco malfoy se consumait d'une passion qui ne souffrait d'aucune limite…

Si le ciel lui avait fait la grâce d'éloigner son père du manoir pour quelques temps, lui donnant l'occasion de peindre à sa guise, il devait maintenant en payer le coût… depuis qu'il l'avait laissée là bas, depuis qu'il avait croisé son rival dans Hyde Park, son esprit s'était rattaché aux bribes de son passé, à Mary, à sa mère et à son univers… A ces couleurs de la nature qu'il rêvait de capturer, à ces ciels tourmentés qui provoquait en lui une sourde tempête… Il voulait rendre hommage à Mary, il désirait mettre un bout de nature sur une toile tout comme il voulait revoir Hermione, tout comme il voulait montrer au monde le talent qui l'habitait…

Une envie, une avidité si forte s'était emparée de lui, le réduisant au silence… Plus un mot ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, plus un sourire venait s'y poser...

Incapable de décrire ce qui brûlait au fond de lui, il s'était enfermé dans ses appartements sous le regard inquiet mais silencieux de sa mère, et n'en ressortait que pour aller se promener dans le domaine familial, le visage préoccupé, les mains tâchées de peinture, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang…

Ses idées, ses pensées tout, tout était en lui et ne sortait que pour aller prendre vie sur une toile… Et le temps, lui, continuait de s'écouler, indifférent à cette folie créatrice, rapprochant toujours un peu plus le jeune noble de l'exposition de Lord Cromwell.

Plus qu'une semaine… plus que 7 jours et tout serait fini…

Soupirant lourdement, Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains, laissant tomber un pinceau. Y arriverait il ? Il se redressa parcourant du regard la pièce illuminée par la flamme vacillante de dizaines de bougies. Des douzaines de toiles inachevées, peut être plus, jonchaient sur le sol. Certaines avaient été éventrées en leur centre, d'autres violemment barbouillées de peinture, toutes inachevées. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne réussissait il pas alors qu'il le désirait ardemment ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment, le léger froissement d'une robe sur le sol. La peur étreignit alors son cœur… Qui ? Qui était là ? le souffle court, il se retourna et la vit à la lueur des bougies.

Loin de vivre pareille situation, Hermione évoluait déjà depuis une semaine dans un univers qui n'était qu'étoffes précieuses, couleurs vives et rires. Passant toutes ses journées en compagnie de lady Emerson, elle essayait de son mieux de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, au comportement qu'il fallait sans cesse adopter pour respecter l'étiquette mais cela n'était pas toujours aussi simple… Parfois les mauvaises habitudes sont ancrées au point d'en paraître naturelles…

« Redressez vous ! Ne croisez pas les bras ! Enfin avez-vous déjà tout oublié de ce que nous avons travaillé ? » la réprimanda sévèrement Lady Emerson. « Comment pourrais je vous emmenez chez Lord Cromwell si vous ne vous tenez même pas correctement ?! »

Hermione assise juste en face d'elle rougit fortement et s'excusa tout en tentant de se reprendre. Les deux femmes, à la lumière des bougies, avaient fini de prendre leur souper et Hermione quelque peu fatiguée par une journée passée à apprendre à se tenir à la façon d'une jeune noble commençait, malgré elle, à relâcher sa vigilance.

Sa compagne n'en avait pourtant pas fini et il était vrai que le temps leur manquait, aussi reprit elle la conversation sur un ton pédagogue.

« Bien... Voilà qui est mieux. Nous allons pouvoir continuer. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter le monde de la noblesse n'en est pas moins aussi cruel sous certain à aspect à celui des bas fonds de Londres. » Lady Emerson s'interrompit et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus lourde : « Ecoutez moi bien… Personne oui personne ne vous fera de cadeaux… et surtout pas les femmes. La jalousie, l'envie n'est pas une question de classe et vous l'apprendrez bien vite à vos dépends… le moindre faux pas sera l'occasion de vous rabaisser d'une remarque cinglante. »

Hermione se redressa, les yeux pétillants et dit : « Dans ce domaine, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller assez bien. »

Lady Emerson, se laissa alors contre le dossier de sa chaise et lui offrit un sourire quelque peu étrange presque malveillant. Les ombres projetées sur son visage par la lumière vacillante des bougies renforcèrent cette impression et Hermione se sentit perdre pied…

Puis, la voix de sa compagne brisa le silence et dit : « Ma pauvre enfant que vous êtes naïve… Croyez vous qu'il s'agisse simplement d'avoir le dernier mot ? Croyez vous que nous employons le même vocabulaire que vous ? »

Son regard bleu se fit plus sombre, plus menaçant enveloppant Hermione qui s'écria :

« Alors expliquez moi ! Pourquoi pensez vous que je ne m'en sortirais pas ?! »

« Parce que vous êtes une personne honnête. » répondit Lady Emerson réduisant Hermione au silence avant de quitter la table. Puis l'invitant d'un geste de la main à la suivre dans un salon, elle ajouta :

« Pour entretenir une conversation, il convient de respecter quelques règles dont voici la première : A l'exception des personnes en qui vous avez toute confiance, ne dites jamais, non jamais, ce que vous pensez réellement. S'ils savent qui vous êtes, soyez en sûr qu'ils en useront en bien… ou en mal… »

Sur ces mots, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce.

« Vous ? Ici ? mais pourquoi ? » s'écria Draco encore surpris de cette apparition.

« Je… Je m'inquiétais pour vous. » murmura Narcissa Malfoy qui embrassait du regard les dizaines de toiles au sol.

Draco gêné par cette marque soudaine d'attention de la part de sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se leva à sa rencontre. Cette dernière, vêtue d'une lourde robe de chambre en velours prune qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau si pâle et ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules semblait plus fragile que jamais.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils se dévisagèrent longuement ne sachant quoi dire. Puis, sa mère abaissa le regard sur ses mains tâchées de peintures aux ongles rongées et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper sa surprise. Elle voulu s'en saisir mais Draco les passa dans son dos et lui dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas mère. Tout va bien. Retournez vous couchez à présent. »

Il hésita à poser une main sur son épaule. Elle lui paraissait si faible, si fragile…

Sa mère comme vaincue, hocha de la tête et se retourna pour partir. Draco allait faire de même quand soudain, elle s'abattit sur lui, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces.

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, les bras ballants le long du corps, le jeune homme restait immobile comme pétrifié. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une légère humidité contre sa poitrine, qu'il réalisa que sa mère sanglotait, instinctivement sans pouvoir se l'expliquer ses bras se refermèrent sur ce corps tremblant.

Sa mère finit par relever la tête, se libérant de son emprise. Et ravalant ses larmes elle lui murmura : « Lorsque tu étais enfant… devant les toiles… un sourire…oui tu souriais, tu étais si heureux ! oui si content ! et… et aujourd'hui… même si je ne te connais pas…sur ton visage… »

Narcissa s'interrompit levant une main pâle vers le visage de son fils pour le caresser mais rétracta son geste au dernier moment, ses doigts fins se refermant dans le vide. Draco immobile, la dévisageait… qui était cette femme pour lui? que craignait elle en le touchant ? qu'il la repousse ?

« sur ton visage, reprit-elle brusquement, la douleur ne transparaissait pas… peindre ne t'as jamais fais souffrir… alors pourquoi ? pourquoi est ce le cas maintenant ?! » sa respiration devenait saccadée, ses joues blanches se coloraient légèrement et se saisissant de son bras droit, elle s'écria : « Draco ! je t'en pris ! Ouvre les yeux ! On ne peint pas pour peindre mais par plaisir, par envie d'exprimer ce que l'on est, ce que l'on voit ! »

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son bras et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa mère… et il la vit… oui il vit ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux tristes, sans vie…

Ce désespoir, cette rage de vivre qui brûlait encore en elle, qu'elle était belle ! Quelle merveilleuse créature que cette femme qui s'éveillait peu à peu devant lui ! Sa douleur, sa peur surgissaient au travers de sa voix et faisaient fondre le masque derrière lequel elle s'était toujours cachée. Quel visage ! La seule force de son regard empli d'inquiétude suffisait à lui donner vie.

Draco sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps et appela sa mère. Celle-ci, lancée dans ses explications ne l'entendit pas. « Mère ! » répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Stupéfaite, elle se tut et recula d'un pas. Draco, conscient de l'avoir brusqué, prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau : « Mère, puis-je vous peindre ? »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Draco Malfoy débuta son premier portrait…

Hermione au même instant prenait aussi une grande inspiration et demandait à lady Emerson : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites vous tout cela ? »

Sa compagne poursuivit sa marche en direction de sa chambre, ignorant Hermione qui venait à suite. « Pourquoi ? Nous savons toutes les deux que je n'aurais jamais ma place dans ce monde ! Que je ne saurais jamais votre prétendue jeune nièce venue des Etats-Unis pour vous rendre visite ! Alors pourquoi ? »

Hermione se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle quand elle se retourna finalement, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Lady Emerson lui sourit, puis murmura :

« Et vous pourquoi m'obéissez vous ? Pourquoi ne partez vous pas si vous savez que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ? Que rien n'a de sens ? »

Hermione déstabilisée, piqua un fard. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien…

Lady Emerson remarqua son changement d'attitude et posant une main douce sur son épaule ajouta : « Parfois certaines raisons méritent de rester secrètes… après tous, nous sommes les seuls à connaître comment fonctionne notre cœur… Allez venez, vous devez être épuisée… »

Hermione vaincue, hocha la tête avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain dans sa chambre, après le passage d'une domestique qui l'avait aidée à s'habiller, elle s'observa dans un miroir. Vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu sombre ne laissant presque rien voir de sa peau, dentelée aux extrémités et décorées de quelques reliefs en velours noirs elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses cheveux coiffés et tressés avaient été remontés en un chignon compliqué, un ras de cou avec un magnifique camé et des boucles d'oreilles en perle formaient sa parure. La robe cintrée sous sa poitrine lui laissait une sensation quelque peu désagréable et le tissu plus libre plus évasé vers le bas caressait ses jambes au moindre mouvement. Pourtant, le vêtement l'enserrait et empêchait la moindre enjambée et très vite Hermione adopta une démarche étrange…

« Voilà qui montre que cette sortie est bien plus que nécessaire » Lança soudainement Lady Emerson depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Dans sa main se trouvait, une coiffe de la même couleur que la robe d'Hermione. « Venez ici, que je puisse vous mettre ceci. »

Hermione prit une grande respiration qui eu provoqua en elle une grande douleur puis s'approcha d'une démarche peu assurée.

L'instant d'après, les deux femmes entamaient leur promenade dans Kensington et ce fut durant celle-ci qu'Hermione comprit. Qu'elle remarqua ces petits sourires moqueurs dissimulés derrière une main gantée, qu'elle surprit des regards d'envie ou de mépris. Mais ce fut surtout l'occasion de rencontrer celle qui allait la haïr plus que quiconque…

« Lady Emerson, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer en ce beau jour ensoleillé ! »

Hermione surprise se retourna et vit une belle jeune femme brune, aux yeux noirs, à la peau pâle, vêtue d'une robe d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Elle regarda Lady Emerson qui sourit à cette jeune femme s'abritant sous une ombrelle et répondit : « Miss Parkinson, quel heureux hasard ! »

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers Hermione, ses yeux d'obsidienne plongeant dans les siens, la mettant littéralement à nue et un sourire finit par naître sur ses fines lèvres : « Vous devez sans doute être, la nièce de Madame. »

Hermione, quelque peu déstabilisée, répondit pourtant très poliment : « Oui je le suis, ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous l'étroitesse de sa robe.

Miss Parkinson le remarqua, la dévisagea, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire : « Quelle charmante nièce avez-vous là, Lady Emerson ! »

Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, Hermione comprit que ce compliment sonnait horriblement faux…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilààà prochain chapitre sur l'exposition bien sur ! euhh si quelqu'un s'y connaît en costumes du 19eme siècle car j'ai voulu faire de belles descriptions et chercher un site dessus mais je n'ai rien trouvé… j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu mais pour la prochaine fois enfin voilà si vous avez des infos, merciii de me les transmettre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	15. La réception

**Le peintre et la muse.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! ca va?

Ceci va être une note assez simple mais je pense intéressante lol ! Bien en premier lieu j'ai raté mes concours ça c'est dit ! du coup j'ai mis du temps à retrouver l'humeur et l'envie d'écrire ! mais je n'abdanodnne aucune de mes fics!

Plus important : Je tenais à vous remercier de tenir aussi bien le coup ! De continuer à me lire, à me reviewer et à me soutenir ! Je sais que je suis loin d'être un auteur constant… Pour cela je ne dirais qu'une chose je préfère la qualité à la quantité… Mais dans tout les cas un immense merci !!

Encore mieux !! Merciii de prendre le temps de lire mes notes pourries !! Lol surtout pour les robes et les sites ou bien juste pour dire que vous étiez tous aussi paumé que moi lool ! d'ailleurs j'ai refait la descrption dans le chapitre 14!! voilaa mercii beaucoup !!

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances même si moi je travaille 10h par jour…. !

Bonne lecture !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_MissAsu :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Merciii de trouver que j'écris bien c'est pas facile tous les jours lol ! Enfin en tout cas je le finirais sois en sûre ! cet univers m'attire trop pour que je le laisse comme ça !! Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira !! Bisousss et bonne vacances ! Moon cat

_F-l :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Et oui je vais la finir ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà enfin la suite !! bonne lecture et bonne vacances à toi !! Moon cat

_Orchid of the love :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! moi aussi pour trouver des infos sur ce siècle pfiouuu… enfin on m'a aidé donc tout va bien ! Ravie en tout cas que cet univers et cette histoire te plaise beaucoup ! je fais de mon mieux lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien ecrit que les autres !! Kissus et bonnes vacances ! Moon cat

_Fiind-Love :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Hum les autres personnages de hp.. lol je te dirais que pour le moment je n'y ait pas encore penser… dsl ! mais ca voendra en temps je pense !! quuant à la fin je le connais même pas… bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! bonne lecture !! et bonnes vacances ! kissus ! Merciiii pour ces 4 reviews !! moon cat

_Scircee :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! la suite ? lol ou ca ?? bon j'arrête je suis une malheureuse auteur jamais à l'heure ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aimes tout dans ma fic !! Merciii pour ton site, je susi allée voir et j'ai trouvé ca très intéressant !! j'essaye de faire du mieux possible ! croisons les doigts pour que tu continues à l'aimer !! voilà la suite !! gros bisous et bonnes vacances !! Moon cat

_Lavande B.p :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! je t'avouerais que pour le chapitre précédent je ne l'avais pas non plus imaginer de la sorte mais voilà qu'enfin arrive le soir tant attendu !! tu ne seras pas déçu je pense !! merciii en tout cas d'avoir eut la patience d'attendre !! Bonne lecture ! bonnes vacances bisousss !!

_Kmille28 :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! et quelle review !!mercciiiii je sais que mon nombre de mise à jours laisse plus qu'à désirer… enfin mercii d'avoir pris la peine de lire malgré cela !! j'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier cet univers particulier car voilà la suite tant attendue !! gros bisous et bonne lecture !! Moon cat

_Lowelyne :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! lol je crois les doigts pour que cette fois ci tu ne t'étouffe pas ! Bon si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent à ton goût je crois que celui-ci va te plaire encore plus !! car j'ai aimé l'écrire vraiment !! En tout cas merciii de me supporter mes rares mises à jours !! gros kissus !! très bonnes vacances !! Moon cat

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! nannnnn je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !!

Voilà c'est dit .. bon reprenons nos moutons ! je tenais à te remercier pour ton soutien et ce malgré mon inconstance en terme de publication !! ca fait vraiment plaisir !! je crois que ce chapitre te satisfera pleinement !! avec toute mon amitié moon cat ! gros bisouss !

_Dame Angélique Malfoy :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! toujours aussi sans pitiée dans tes reviews, j'adore !! tu pourrais laisser une petite chance à Hermione !! Et quand à lucius je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort ! une prochaine fois peut être !! voilà maintenant la suite !! merciiii pour tes encouragements et d'être toujours là !! gros bissousss !! Passes de très bonnes vacances ! Mon adresse msn ? Compte sur moi, t'enverrais un mail !! Moon cat

_LadyHope1 :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Parkinson gentille ne serait plus aprkinson je crois !! quant à La mère de Draco je crois qu'une petite remise à jour était nécessaire lool !! à ton avis qu'ai-je prévu maintenant ?? je te laisse le découvrir !! Merciii à toi aussi d'être toujours là !! gros bissous !! bonnes vacances ! Moon cat.

_Rebecca-Black :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Connais personne dans la mode malheureusement… sniff mais bon j'ai eu un bon tuyau en tout cas merciii de prendre le temps de lire mes notes !! lol je les écrit pas pour rien !! voilà la suite !! merciiii pour ta fidélité ca me fait super plaisir !! Kissus !! passes de très bonnes vacances ! Moon cat .

_Dark Mouton :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour tes reviews !! lol très juste ta remarque concernant le style de la fic c'est vrai que j'essaye de m'éloigner du genre trop gnan gnan où Draco ne bave sur Hermione et en oublie tout ! Bref je crois qu'on s'est compris donc si un jour je verse la dedans fais moi signe ! n'hesite pas !! En tout cas voila la suite !! j'espère que tu aimeras !! Gros bisous !! et très bonnes vacances !! Moon cat.

_Aya :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Tout d'abord merciii pour le conseil sur les robes ! tu as raison ! ensuite c'est vrai qu'ils sont tombés rapidement amoureux et c'est le déafut quand on écrit sans savoir ce qui se passera ensuite… lol j'en oublie la notion du temps dans l'histoire !! Dsl !! j'espère que ce chapitre effacera un peu tout ça !! merciii encore pour les robes et la review !! bonne lecture !! kisssu et bonnes vacances ! Moon cat.

_Priinc3ss :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review et pour tous les compliments !! le rapprochement entre Draco et sa mère m'a parut nécessaire par contre pour Hermione ça m'est venue sur un coup de tête… bref on va voir ce que ca va donner dans ce chapitre !! quant à Pansy.. on verra bien aussi !! Voilà la suite !! mercii pour tout !! bisous et bonnes vacances !!

_Sephorae :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! and such a review !! lool tu me laisses toujours baba c'est pas juste !! je suis toujours aussi super contente de voir que quelqu'un apprécies autant mon travail ! ca me redonnes du baume au cœur et me pousse à continuer !! alors je te remercies vraiment beaucoup beaucoup !! mais en contrepartie j'ai toujours peur de décevoir alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce ne seras pas le cas !! et merciii pour ta fidélité et ta gentillesse !! Voilà la suite !! bonne lecture !! très bonnes vacances !! kissus ! Moon cat.

_Fanaplume :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour ta review !! Et aussi pour le conseil sur orgueil et préjugés lol je l'avais vu et j'y avais mme pas pensé, la honte !! Bref en j'ai rectifié l'erreur et j'espère que la suite te plaisiras tout autant que les retes !! merciii d'voir pris le temps de me lire mêmes mes notes ridicules !! Bonnes vacances !! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 15 : La réception…**

Des milliers d'étincelles lui firent fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Hermione réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Non, cet éclat de lumière venait d'un magnifique et imposant lustre en cristal. Emerveillée, la jeune femme releva la tête vers le plafond du hall d'entrée, ignorant superbement le majordome qui les invitait courtoisement à entrer dans la demeure de Lord Cromwell. Une légère tape sur la main, rappela le temps d'un instant Hermione à l'ordre mais à peine avait elle baissé le regard vers Lady Emerson que celui-ci découvrait alors la magnificence et le luxe de la demeure. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu croire que Londres pouvait renfermer de tels trésors.

Deux splendides escaliers en marbre blanc se rejoignant à l'étage lui faisaient face. Tout en courbe, comme si la pierre n'eut jamais été solide. Le tapis rouge sur chacune des marches se terminait en une mare vermeille qui couvrait le balcon plongeant vers le lustre, formé par la fin des deux escaliers. Au même niveau plus en retrait et sur les côtés, des portes. En bois rare, aux poignées couvertes d'or fin, encadrées par de belles colonnades, qui devaient mener aux pièces de l'étage. Et au dessus de chacune d'entres elles, un magnifique tableau représentant un paysage. Une mer déchaînée, la campagne anglaise…

Hermione soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de découvrir les merveilles se cachant derrières ces portes et reporta son regard sur le hall.

Le sol en marbre également alternait carreaux blanc et vert, sur les côtés deux ouvertures pour accéder à la salle de réception. Un domestique posté à chaque entrée regardait droit devant lui comme aveugle à la beauté qui l'entourait. Enfin vers l'intérieur du hall une grande ouverture encadrée par de magnifiques rideaux pourpres et protégée par deux merveilleuse sculptures grecques achevait de l'éblouir.

Une voix vint alors lui souffler à l'oreille : « n'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Lady Emerson qui amusée poursuivit : « oui… n'est ce pas merveilleux de voir avec quelle facilité Lord Cromwell se détache peu à peu du style d'inspiration grec et roman pour aller vers le nouveau souffle avant-gardiste, le gothisme anglais… »

La jeune femme ignorante dans ce sujet ne put qu'hocher de la tête suivant docilement sa compagne qui maintenant se dirigeait vers l'ouverture leur faisant face.

Et lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception, Hermione ne put qu'embrasser avidement du regard la richesse et la beauté du lieu. La salle entourait le hall et s'était vue à l'occasion de l'exposition divisée en deux parties. L'une où les riches nobles et bourgeois déjà présents déambulaient verres à la main et sourires aux lèvres entre les toiles exposées contre les murs ou sur des chevalets. L'autre sur la droite s'annonçait comme propice à la danse et aux discussions légères.

Hermione s'apprêtait à aller voir les tableaux quand lady Emerson la retint fermement, saisissant son bras.

« Que pensiez vous faire ? » murmura t'elle sur un ton menaçant, ses lèvres remuant à peine. Son regard bleu se reporta sur la salle « Toujours saluer les hôtes puis les convives. Maintenant tenez vous droite et faites que l'illusion devienne réalité. Devenez ma nièce venue des Etats-Unis le temps d'une nuit. »

Hermione à ces paroles regarda elle aussi droit devant, se grandissant et dévisagea le couple au centre de l'attention générale. Il fut alors aisé à la jeune femme de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à présent en face de ses hôtes.

Lord Cromwell, descendant d'une des lignées les plus hautes de la noblesse anglaise était un homme de taille moyenne, imposant, aux cheveux grisonnants et bouclés. Ses favoris allongeaient les fades traits de son visage. Sa bouche fine n'esquissait pas le moindre sourire, dénotant le caractère froid de ce personnage. Ses yeux bruns si sévères, si intenses percutèrent alors Hermione qui se souvenant de ses leçons détourna poliment son regard vers sa femme. Celle-ci, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, paraissait toute frêle à ses côtés. Une véritable poupée aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds, vivante mais si triste. Ses yeux creux choquèrent Hermione qui se demanda si cet homme au regard acéré n'avait jamais perçut son mal être. Un verre de vin rouge à la main faisait ressortir une pâleur telle qu'Hermione songea un instant qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses lèvres pâles, elles aussi, se retroussèrent en un discret sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut lady Emerson.

Cette dernière s'inclina gracieusement et Hermione la suivit sentant ses pieds se dérober sous elle. Dorénavant, le recul était impossible et le moindre faux pas fatal…

« Lady et Miss Emerson. Quel plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure. J'espère que vous trouverez cette petite « soirée » à votre goût. » Parla d'une voix grasse, lord Cromwell.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione observa sa compagne qui se redressant avec prestance, répondit : « Tous le plaisir est pour nous. il y a longtemps que nous n'avions vu telle splendeur. » Pour parfaire ses dires, Lady Emerson balaya la salle d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'un petit rire se fit entendre. Un petit couinement de souris vite étouffé par un revers de main. Hermione frissonna. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre la femme de Lord Cromwell rire, elle paraissait soudainement tellement plus vivante, effrayante.

Lady Emerson, elle, ne sembla pas en tenir compte pas plus que Lord Cromwell qui murmura rapidement : « Voyons Jane… »

Puis comme si ce rire incongru sonnait la fin de la discussion à peine amorcée, Lord Cromwell après un rapide baise main s'en fut. Hermione, soudainement soulagée cru enfin pouvoir se relâcher et profiter de l'exposition mais cela était sans compter sur Jane Cromwell. Cette dernière prit son bras par surprise, la désorientant. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de situation et ne savait comment réagir. Se tournant vers Lady Emerson à la recherche d'une quelconque aide, elle se heurta à un regard des plus neutres.

Puis l'instant d'après, la jeune femme se retrouvait à marcher aux côtés de Jane Cromwell, entre les colonnades qui entouraient la salle de bal.

« Pardonnez ma brusquerie mais je ne voulais pas que la chère nièce de Lady Emerson ne tombât entre de mauvaises mains. » Dit une Jane transformée, son regard porté vers les invités.

Hermione, elle, à l'entente de ces paroles fut parcouru d'un désagréable frisson et la remercia gênée. Pourquoi ne parvenait elle pas à cerner cette femme ?

Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle mit un temps à réaliser que cette dernière avait cessé sa marche et, désormais appuyée légèrement contre une colonnade, prenait plaisir à dévisager ses hôtes.

Puis, sans prévenir garde, la fadeur de ses traits, l'ennui qui se lisait sur son visage disparurent pour laisser place à la nervosité. Elle murmura entre ses dents :

« Regardez… regardez les.. Ces petites écervelées aux grands sourires… »

Hermione ne comprenant pas les dires de sa compagne, se rapprocha à son tour et remarqua alors un groupe de jeunes filles riant aux éclats, aux joues rosies par le vin. Jane Cromwell les épiait avec un mépris non contenu, ses mains gantées s'accrochant avec ferveur aux replis de la colonnade. Son regard creux n'était plus et la lueur qui y brillait à présent fit reculer Hermione. D'où venait cette soudaine haine ? ne lui avait elle pas parut aussi fragile qu'une poupée en porcelaine ?

Perplexe, elle lui demanda prudemment : « Pardonnez moi Madame… Ces demoiselles vous auraient elles causé un quelconque tort ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Jane Cromwell rit. « Que vous êtes naïve ma chère enfant ! Il est vrai que là-bas, aux Etats-Unis, vous êtes connus pour votre relâchement ! » dit elle avec mépris, Mais regardez les plus attentivement… Ces petites dévergondées ! Ces petites bourgeoises qui se croient nobles ! Elles me dégoûtent ! Elles se pavanent dans leurs habits payés par un argent sale, gagné à la sueur de leur front et elles pensent pouvoir nous égaler ?! Sottises ! »

Cette remarque choqua profondément Hermione. Comment pourrait elle être d'accord avec cela ? Pour elle bourgeois ou noble, il n'y avait aucune différence… Elle s'apprêtait alors à répondre quand, une voix quelque peu aigüe ce fit entendre… Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue et qui fit monter son inconfort d'un cran…

« Laissez les donc, Jane… De par leurs manières, elles se rendent ridicules ! Elles ne méritent non pas le mépris mais l'ignorance, l'indifférence… Comme si nous allions nous abaisser à les regarder ou à leur parler ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Pansy Parkinson fit son apparition. Vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit, ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement torsadés tombaient sur ses épaules faisant ressortir son teint pâle. Ses yeux noirs dévisagèrent Hermione et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ma chère Hermione ! Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous ! Nous allons avoir le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau votre ravisant accent de l'ouest ! » s'exclama t'elle.

Hermione sentit une vague de colère la submerger face à cette remarque hypocrite mais ne voulant en rien nuire à Lady Emerson, parvint à se contenir et à rétorquer d'un large sourire :

« Et bien si un jour l'envie vous vient d'aller aux Etats-Unis, je ne manquerais pas de vous retourner le compliment ! »

Pansy Parkinson rit mais Hermione vit son œil droit tiquer nerveusement et soupira. Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus amusantes… son regard se perdit alors sur la salle et plus loin vers l'exposition. Où était Draco? savait il au moins qu'elle était présente ? La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus fort à l'idée qu'il puisse être là, quelque part peut être à l'observer…

« Bien mesdames et si nous allions voir ces fameuses peintures ? » Demanda Pansy parkinson rompant le silence et l'inquiétude d'Hermione qui vit là une chance de le retrouver… Oui il devait être là, elle en était sûre. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement….

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée Henry le maître de maison regarda sa montre à gousset. Bien, au vue de l'heure il pouvait s'octroyer une petite pause. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il sortit sur le porche et commença à boire un peu d'alcool contenu dans une petite flasque.

Puis se relâchant encore un peu plus, il s'assit sur la première marche. Dieu qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son habit ! Il passa une main dans son col pour l'étirer afin de soulager la pression exercée sur son cou de taureau. Parfait ! s'écria t'il intérieurement en savourant une autre lampée de whisky. Enfin, il ferma les yeux se laissant totalement aller.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'un bruit lointain, un bruit de sabot se fit entendre. Henry pesta intérieurement. Quel était donc l'hurluberlu qui venait pour le déranger ? il ouvrit paresseusement un œil et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un cavalier. Qu'il aille au diable ! Songea t'il en refermant les yeux. Après tout, il n'était pas question d'un carrosse mais d'un unique cheval, le palefrenier s'en occuperait mieux que lui…

« Tom ! aboya t'il, va t'occuper de ce monsieur ! qu'il ne reste pas dans l'entrée ! »

Henry entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités sur le gravier puis plus rien. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque soudain, un violent hennissement se fit entendre. Henry sursauta, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un magnifique pur sang ébène.

Effrayé, Henry essaya de se mettre debout, retombant l'instant d'après. « Par sang bleu ! Mais qu'est que… »

« Si j'étais vous je ne dirais pas un mot de plus ! » coupa l'étranger qui faisant reculer son cheval, sortait peu à peu de l'ombre.

Henry les yeux écarquillés, regardait la scène sans rien comprendre. Tom venait en effet d'apparaître pour prendre le cheval de l'inconnu tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul face à lui. Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se relever, le bout d'une canne vint s'enfoncer dans son large ventre mou.

Henry déglutit, se mit à bafouiller quelques mots mais l'inconnu ne l'écoutait pas enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus sa canne. Puis la douleur devint telle pour le majordome qu'il finit par murmurer : « pitié !»

L'inconnu redressa alors la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents et lui répondit : « Enfin… voila qui est mieux mon cher ami… »

Henry réalisant à qui il avait affaire, parvint à se redresser, tremblant de tous ses membres. «Veuillez me pardonner my Lord… je… je.. »

Mais le retardataire ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le dépassant comme s'il n'était rien. Cependant, sur le pas l'entrée, il s'arrêta. Henry pétrifié, sentit son souffle se couper, frissonnant à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire autre chose. Il l'entendit alors soupirer puis sur un ton tranchant dire : « rassurez vous je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui… mais sachez qu'il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois ! »

Sur ce, il entra laissant Henry transpirant de peur. Il se débarrassa prestement de ses affaires qu'un domestique eut peine à rattraper et pénétra à grandes enjambées dans la salle de réception. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Impatient, il était. Cependant ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se fit remarquer non… où qu'il aille, son sang, son allure quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui le démarquait des autres et appelait à l'intention… Toujours vêtu de noir, le regard toujours fiévreux et impitoyable Draco malfoy venait d'apparaître et arrivait enfin à son but : exposer ses œuvres.

Repérant Lord Cromwell dans l'aile consacrée à la peinture, Draco accéléra le pas sentant son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Une sourde chaleur l'assaillait et il tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre se saisissant d'un verre de vin à la volée. Evitant les convives sur son chemin, il parvint à saisir le regard de son hôte qui s'exclama alors à voix haute : « Enfin ! Vous voilà mon cher Malfoy ! »

Si à ces paroles bien des convives se retournèrent vers le jeune homme, Hermione, elle, ne réagit pas. L'émotion l'empêchait de se mouvoir, l'empêchait de prononcer son nom. Elle le contemplait, lui dont la prestance était écrasante, lui qui jouait de son charme… Et peu à peu, la tristesse venait remplacer la joie car pour la première fois, ce soir là, il lui semblait inaccessible alors que seuls quelques misérables mètres restaient à franchir…

Puis soudain, quelqu'un bouscula Hermione la ramenant à la réalité. La jeune femme vit alors une étoffe bleue passer devant elle et le charme fut rompu…

« Lord Malfoy !! » s'écria joyeusement Pansy qui l'ayant rejoint tendait déjà son bras pour le baisemain. Hermione recula, s'appuyant contre une colonnade. Son cœur se compressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle apercevait Draco adresser quelques mots à Pansy. Cette dernière buvait ces paroles et dans un geste discret se saisit de son bras l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle. Pour Hermione cela en fut trop et s'excusant aussi poliment qu'elle pu auprès de Jane Cromwell battit en retraite.

Très vite, elle se sentit isolée, effrayée. Perdue dans un flot de convives, de rire et de musique, elle chercha désespérément Lady Emerson sans pouvoir la trouver. Comment avait elle pu être aussi naïve ? Comment avait elle pu penser que leur retrouvailles seraient différentes ? Qu'elle aurait pu se blottir dans ses bras…

Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues et Hermione se sentit plus prisonnière que jamais… de ses sentiments, de cet univers qui n'était pas le sien… Elle ressentit l'envie de courir, de se cacher et de quitter ses vêtements mais elle n'en avait le droit…

Ce fut alors qu'elle rentra tête baissée dans quelqu'un qui bien au contraire de s'offusquer la saisit par les épaules l'embrassant chaleureusement sur ses deux joues.

« Hermione ! Mais que faites vous ici ?! »

La jeune femme confuse, parvint entre deux hoquets à murmurer : « Harry potter ? »…

« Harry Potter ? Bien sûr où avais-je la tête ! Ses toiles sont exposées sur votre droite ! » s'exclama un noble anglais petit et sec à l'encontre de Draco qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement vers cette direction, Pansy parkinson tirait sur son bras gauche.

Légèrement agacé, il se tourna vers elle. Celle-ci, ravie d'avoir à nouveau capté son attention, minauda alors à son oreille : « Mon Cher Draco pourquoi se préoccuper des toiles de ce simplet d'Harry Potter alors que nous pourrions discuter, danser ensemble ? »

Draco la regarda avec cruauté redevenant celui qu'il avait toujours été et lui répondit :

« Ma chère Pansy laissez moi vous dire une chose.. a force de si bien représenter le sexe faible vous finirez réellement par en devenir un ! »

Pansy offusquée, le libéra machinalement de son emprise et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Draco s'éloignait déjà d'un pas nonchalant.

Harry Potter… Harry Potter… Un nom qui l'avait hanté, obsédé pendant toute une longue semaine… Il se l'était promis… cette fois ci il le dépasserait, oui cette fois ci il montrerait à tous que lui aussi avait de la valeur, que lui aussi avait de la douleur dans le cœur… d'un pas rageur, il s'apprêtait à disperser la foule massée autour des œuvres de son rival quand Lady Emerson lui apparut.

« Doucement mon jeune ami… »

« laissez moi passez ! » s'écria Draco perdant patience. Lady Emerson n'en démordit pas pour autant et posant une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme, lui dit froidement :

« Observez et dites moi ce que vous voyez… »

Draco soupira, agacé. Puis se prêtant au jeu, réalisa enfin le pourquoi de cette demande. Il écarquilla les yeux, mit un instant à retrouver ses mots puis lâcha : « Mes œuvres… Mes œuvres sont avec les siennes… »

Lady Emerson aussi heureuse que lui, lui offrit alors un merveilleux sourire et compléta sa phrase : « ce soir ton talent est tout aussi reconnu que le sien… »

Mais soudain, Lady Emerson l'avait perdu. Il ne la regardait plus, ne l'écoutait plus et s'était légèrement reculé. Intriguée, elle suivit son regard et elle comprit. Alors sans un mot, elle recula à son tour, le laissant, lui face à son destin, lui face à ses sentiments car sous les yeux enfiévrés du jeune homme venait d'apparaître, Hermione.

Comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup à la poitrine, Draco resta un moment immobile. Puis retrouvant brutalement son souffle, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Vêtue d'une robe blanche, finement brodée, quelque peu décolletée. Ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants contrastaient avec l'air triste qu'affichait son visage et la rendait magnifique, iréelle. Une coiffure complexe d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches torsadées qui effleuraient son cou et retenant sa lourde chevelure dévoilait ses clavicules et le début de ses épaules découvertes. Il alors sentit ses mains brûler d'envie de caresser cette peau si douce offerte au regard.

Puis ce fut sa fine silhouette à mi-suggérée par la forme de la robe qui fascina le jeune homme qui ne put plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle qui ne le voyait même pas, qui parce qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde, n'en devenait qu'encore plus innocente, qu'encore plus belle faisant voler en éclat ses doutes…

Il la voulait, il la désirait… Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Ce corps, ce visage, tout, oui tout lui appartenait ! Et la voir ici, ce soir, si belle, sans défense ne fit qu'accroître sa fièvre. Tant de beauté ne pouvait être ainsi offert au regard d'autrui. Si quelqu'un venait à s'en saisir… Non, il ne le permettrait jamais ! Lui seul l'aurait !

Et lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter, s'approcher d'elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses jambes l'entrainant déjà vers une confrontation et un possible scandale….

Mais il n'en fut rien… Non car la belle finit par croiser ses yeux…

Un « draco » à peine murmurée échappa à Hermione et Harry intrigué suivit le regard de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il comprit la situation Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés. Haussant des épaules, Harry Potter laissa passer Draco ayant bien compris qu'à cet instant il n'existait pas aux yeux du jeune noble.

Hermione de son cotée paniquée par l'attitude de Draco tentait de disparaître entre les danseurs, marchant d'un pas rapide. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici ! ses larmes menaçaient à nouveau de jaillir, son corps tremblant tout entier… pourquoi Lady Emerson avait elle fait cela ? Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?!

Elle vit alors cette dernière et voulut la rejoindre pour mieux s'enfuir quand elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière. Une main se posa sur sa hanche la faisant pivoter et Hermione se retrouva face à Draco.

Implacable, il lui dit : « tu n'iras pas plus loin… »

Puis sans dire un mot de plus, sans tenir compte de ses protestations, il la tira sur la piste de danse, la capturant dans une valse. La musique venue d'un balcon encerclant la salle au 1er étage parut alors plus forte à la jeune femme, assourdissante, enivrante. Prise de vertige, elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Draco et ne put plus s'en détacher. Prisonnière d'un océan de gris, elle sentait son souffle venir caresser sa peau, ses mains effleurer du bout des doigts ses hanches. Son parfum, cette proximité mais aussi l'étiquette qui l'empêchait de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine la rendait folle.

« Draco… » Murmura t'elle. Elle sentit les mains de son compagnon trembler, l'agripper avec ardeur puis l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille : « ne dis rien... ne dis pas un mot de plus et quand la danse s'achèvera tu me suivras car ce soir tu es à moi… »

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahir et en oublia le danger de la situation dans laquelle elle était plongée…

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai fait des erreurs dans l'architecture anglaise mais j'avais penser la maison ainsi.. ( si vous avez des connaissance, des idées je suis preneuse ! ) Sinon ca vous à plut ?? je l'espère de tout cœur !! sur ce je vous dit à très bientôt ! ah et on ne menece pas l'auteur s'il vous plait ! lol gros kissus ! Moon cat.


	16. la réception partie 2

**le peintre et sa muse.**

_genre :_ romance, drame.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je poste la suite… c'est un véritable miracle !! pour une fois vous n'aurez pas à attendre 3 mois avant de tuer l'auteur… bref je ne sais pas trop quoi dire car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre !! Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture qui viendra j'espère agrémenter vos vacances !!

P.S : Willima turner est un peintre dont j'apprécie beaucoup les œuvres ! alors si cela vous intrigue, un petit tour sur le net !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_NaoO :_ Kikouu !! ravie de te compter parmi nous !! Et quelle review !! merciii beaucoup !!Lol oui, oui je me dépêche pour publier ! mes passons aux choses sérieuses !! je suis super contente par tous ces compliments ! j'essaye sans cesse de faire rêver et de faire ressentir les sentiments des personnages alors quand on me dit que j'y arrive, je suis aux anges !! je te remercie pour ta sincérité et tous tes encouragements !! j'espère de tout cœur que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Gros bisous ! Amicalement, Moon cat.

_LunDer _: Kikouuu !! enfin te revoilà lol ! je plaisante mais voir une de tes reviews fait toujours plaisir !! j'espère que tu repasseras bientôt pour lire la suite !! Gros bisous et merciii d'avoir reviewer !! !! Moon cat.

_Fiind-lOve :_ Kikouu !! Merciiii pour toutes tes reviews !! bon je sais toujours pas comment tu fais mais moi ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas lol ! et oui j'ai coupé à ce moment là… dur dur hein ? allez voilà la suite !! j'espère que tu aimeras !! Bisous ! Moon cat.

_Kmille28 :_ Kikou !! merciiii pour ta review !! et oui je coupe à cet endoit là… bon c'est pas terrible mais quand j'arrive plus à écrire je stoppe ! pour la relation Draco Hermione tu en verras un peu plus dedans !! voilouuu, je te laisse lire !! gros bisous ! Moon cat.

_Guymiokis :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour ta review !! honte à moi pour ce qui concerne le british museum surtout que j'y suis allée… enfin j'espère que le reste de la fic t'as plus ! bon à cela j'aurais peu être pas la réponse mais mercii d'être venu lire !! Voilà la suite !! Gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Dame Angélique Malfoy :_ Kikouuuu toi !! dsll pour le msn !! faut que je règle ce problème ! Et oui je te remercie sincèrement d'être toujours là ! c'est rare ! et puis en plus quand ces des reviews pareilles il n'y a pas photos !! la maison de peter pan ? humm pas mal !!quant au reggard qui tue c'est vrai que c'est un peu léger mais bon.. disons que Draco à les yeux qu'il faut lol !! Pansy… c'est pas fini avec elle… enfin tu verras !! Bonn voilà la suite !! Merciii encore pour ta review super sympa !! gros kissus !! Moon cat.

_Tinkerbell Snape :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour cette review !! lol oui la suite !! et encore là ! j'ai fait fort lol ! Merciii sincérement pour mes concours ti'nquiéte je les aurais l'année prochaine lol ! bon en attendant je te laisse découvrir la suite !! gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Drago-Hermione :_ Kikouuu !! Merciii pour cette review !! nannn ne désespère pas un miracle arrive toujours !! la suite est là !! bon j'arrête de m'enflammer ! j'espère juste que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres !! gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Dickygirl35 :_ Kikouuu !! merciii pour cette review !! peu importe que tu ne postes que maintenant l'important c'est que tu apprécies ce que tu lis ! merciii de trouver mon idée originale, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire le coup des préfets en chefs surtout depuis le 7eme tome.. enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouuu toi !! merciii pour ta review !! et oui nous sommes de sincultes en architecture… pauvre de nous… bon n'empêche que l'important c'est d'aimer ce qu'on lit non ?! allez et hop une suite aux retrouvailles… j'espère que tu aimeras !! gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Lady-Hope :_ Kikouuuu !! merciiiii pour ta review !! lool toujours aussi perspicace !! et puis c'est vrai vous pouvez vous amuser sur moi pauvre auteur retardataire… Pansy dans les parages ? nonnnn enfin qui sait lol !! voilà la suite !! Merciii encore pour être toujours là !! gros kissus ! Moon cat.

_Lavande B.P :_ Kikouuuu !! Mercii pour ta review !! ouf je suis pardonnée et pour l'architecture c'est dur de trouver des trucs… c'est dommage car ça me tenait à cœur mais bon pensons à la suite qui en l'occurrence est déjà là !! waww lool bon bonne lecture !! emrciii encore pour la review !! kissus ! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 16 : la réception, partie 2.**

Et le danger se rapprochait de plus en plus, sournoisement, subtilement, se glissant parmi les danseurs. Certes elle était dans ses bras mais pour combien de temps ? celui d'une valse ? trop peu en tout cas pour être en sécurité et cela Pansy Parkinson ne le savait que trop bien…

Décrivant un large cercle entre les colonnades entourant la piste de danse, elle n'avait pu qu'observer de ses propres yeux, le jeune Malfoy courir après Hermione. Et le sang bouillait dans ses veines et ses yeux noirs brillaient de haine… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Oui Pourquoi cette jeune femme sans manière avec un horrible accent ?

Elle n'était pas dupe… Oh non… cette Hermione n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses mains tandis qu'elle ne cessait de se rapprocher. A chaque note, un pas… un pas pour mieux se saisir d'elle, un pas pour mieux les séparer… Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre ; pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour arriver à la hauteur de Draco Malfoy…

Pansy étouffa un cri de rage. Oui, elle avait tout donné depuis sa tendre enfance pour avoir une chance de danser avec lui, pour vivre à ses côtés. Pourtant ce soir là, s'en était une autre qui était dans ses bras, qui savourait ce qui aurait dû être à elle. Cette prétendue nièce qui n'avait pas eu à se plier aux exercices les plus durs, à subir les moqueries et les humiliations d'autres jeunes femmes plus belles, plus riches qu'elle. Tant d'efforts qui avaient été savamment déployés pour finalement se voir ravir son but par une autre…

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit, aussitôt balayée par le revers de sa main. Elle ne pouvait le supporter ! Draco Malfoy était à elle ! A elle et à Personne d'autre !! Elle seule avait le droit de lui arracher des sourires, de le rendre heureux !

Rongée par la jalousie, sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle vit la main du jeune homme glisser lentement dans le dos d'Hermione, ses yeux gris brillant de désir. Cela aurait dû être elle, ce regard aurait dû être pour elle !

Détestable, elle était pour beaucoup de gens et le reconnaissait volontiers, triste, seule en revanche, elle n'osait pas se l'avouer car au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que personne ici ne le remarquerait… Personne et surtout pas lui… non pas ce draco Malfoy qui semblait au dessus de tout et dont le regard ne croiserait jamais le sien…

Ainsi déambulait-elle dans une ambiance joyeuse où sa douleur en devenait insignifiante jusqu'à ce que, enfin, retentirent les dernières notes de la valse. Ce fut pour elle une véritable délivrance tandis que, pour une certaine jeune femme, elles sonnaient la fin d'un rêve…

D'un geste froid, il l'abandonna. D'une voix dure, sans concession il lui murmura qu'elle le rejoindrait discrètement, à distance, pour ne pas éveiller les commérages et qu'elle devrait tout lui expliquer… Frémissante, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Et pourtant… Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains froides sur son corps, son souffle contre sa joue… Un long frisson la parcourut puis, soudain, Draco disparaissant presque de son champ de vue, elle sursauta revenant à la réalité. Elle allait alors sortir d'entre les danseurs pour le suivre quand une main gantée s'abattit sur la sienne..

« Hermione ! Enfin vous voilà ! vous n'alliez tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie ! » s'écria Pansy Parkinson qui la tenant fermement l'entraînait déjà avec elle. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir Draco disparaître dans la foule, retenant avec difficulté sa surprise.

« Mais… je… » parvint elle à répondre encore indécise sur l'attitude à adopter tandis que sa compagne, ignorant ses balbutiements, faisait signe à Jane Cromwell.

« Jane ! Jane, par ici ! »

Cette dernière, accompagnée de deux jeunes nobles vint à leur rencontre et l'instant d'après Hermione se retrouvait à nouveau au centre de l'attention. Inconsciemment, peut être par panique, elle esquissa un geste de recul bien vite rattrapé par une Jane soucieuse de lui présenter ses amis.

« Hermione, laissez moi vous présentez Lord Théodore Nott et Lord Blaise Zabini. »

Deux yeux bleus nuits, grisés par le vin, percutèrent alors la jeune femme tandis que des lèvres généreuses vinrent effleurer sa main. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle ne put cacher sa gêne au plus grand plaisir de Blaise Zabini qui affichant un sourire rayonnant, déclama :

« Quelle innocente créature avons-nous là ! ne trouvez vous pas mon cher Nott ? »

Ce dernier émit un petit rire sec bientôt suivit par Jane Cromwell et Pansy Parkinson avant de s'avancer à son tour pour le baisemain. Il s'exécuta froidement comme le laissait paraître son personnage mince, malicieux, ses yeux bruns brillants d'une lueur froide presque dangereuse.

« Je vous l'accorde mon cher ami… » murmura t'il d'une voix profonde, en ne quittant pas hermione des yeux qui s'appliqua à tenir son regard.

Pansy, légèrement agacée par l'habituel manège de ses deux machiavéliques et sournois compagnons, ramena vers elle l'attention.

« Et bien quels séducteurs avons-nous là ! Malheureusement je crois que notre jeune amie est venue ici pour se cultiver non pas pour voir le charme des anglais ! »

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! » s'écria Blaise Zabini qui leva et fit tourner son verre de vin rouge avant de déshabiller Hermione du regard. Nott, lui ne réagit pas, s'appuyant sur sa canne, comme ennuyé. Puis, après avoir esquissé un bâillement en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lança :

« Et que désirez vous donc savoir de notre cher pays ? voulez vous que nous débattions des œuvres de Shakespeare ou peut être aimeriez vous en savoir davantage sur les découvertes de ce bon vieux James Watt ! »

Pansy sourit. Nott était toujours pareil à lui-même, arrogant et cynique. Hermione, silencieuse, sentait les regards peser sur elle et contre toutes attentes, ne se démonta pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle répondit :

« je crois pouvoir affirmer que mes connaissances dans ses deux sujets sont suffisantes. En revanche, s'il y a une chose qui ne nous est pas encore parvenue aux Etats-Unis, ce sont bien vos artistes ! j'ai entendu que William Turner exposait ici quelques œuvres. »

Elle observa alors la réaction de ses compagnons remarquant immédiatement, la discrète grimace de mécontentement sur le visage de Pansy. Ainsi espérait elle pouvoir l'humilier songea Hermione qui ne fit que sourire à cette pensée. Décidément, bien des gens ignoraient tout des enfants de la rue.

Blaise qui avait aussi saisit le manège de son amie Pansy, s'en amusa et décida d'y mettre son grain de sel, alors que Nott indifférent, ajoutait ironiquement :

« Dans ce cas, allons nous extasier comme il se doit devant ces tableaux et flatter ces messieurs les artistes ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pendant encore combien de temps allait durer tout cela ? Elle chercha en vain du regard Draco tout en suivant le petit groupe qui, sous le pas joyeux de Jane Cromwell, se dirigeait vers l'exposition.

Elle entendit alors Blaise demander à Nott : « Oh fait où est donc passé notre cher vieux Draco ? »

Ce dernier haussa des épaules. « Sans doute à houspiller après quelqu'un comme il aime tant le faire. »

Blaise rit et portant son verre vers Nott dit : « je te reconnais bien là ! Allons ne prends pas cet air là, nous savons tous que si le cœur t'en disait, tu irais également en découdre avec un ou deux nouveaux riches ! »

Hermione guetta la réaction de Théodore Nott qui ne sourcilla même pas. Un frisson la parcourut. Quel sombre et étrange personnage pensa t'elle avant de sursauter. Le regard de ce dernier venait de se poser sur elle, l'analysant, la traversant de part en part. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Heureusement, Jane Cromwell, intervint :

« Hermione ! Regardez, voilà un tableau de William Turner ! » Cette dernière s'avança et resta quelques instants silencieuse. Quelle beauté que cette toile appelée « Hannibal et la traversée des Alpes » ! La maîtrise du jeu de lumière, ce contraste clair obscur qui révélait tout le talent de ce peintre encore si jeune et déjà au sommet de son art la laissèrent interdite. Pansy le remarqua aussitôt et s'approchant d'elle, dit :

« Auriez vous perdu votre langue ma chère amie ? »

Hermione sursauta avant de remarquer les regards amusés de Blaise et de Jane qui attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

« Pas le moins du monde, je savourais juste l'intensité de cette toile comme l'on prend plaisir à goûter un met savamment préparé. » répondit elle calmement sourire aux lèvres ce qui déstabilisa Pansy mais ne la découragea pas pour autant. Ainsi, elle reprit :

« Bien dans ce cas, vous prendrez, j'en suis sûre, le temps de nous expliquer la technique se cachant derrière ce tableau. »

Hermione sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. N'allait-elle jamais cesser son petit jeu ? Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ? Certes, Lady Emerson avait fait de son mieux pour lui inculquer de solides bases en termes de culture lors des deux semaines passées à ses côtés mais tout n'était finalement qu'illusion, de l'esbroufe…

« Et depuis quand la peinture vous intéresse autant, Pansy ? » s'écria soudainement Blaise qui sauva involontairement Hermione de par son intervention. La jeune femme soulagée, soupira. Pansy, elle, rougit fortement reportant son regard assassin vers Blaise :

« Depuis quand ? quelle question idiote ! Nous les femmes ne sommes pas uniquement intéressées par le vin et le sexe opposé ! »

Blaise de plus en plus amusé par la tournure que prenait cet échange verbal, rit fortement puis répliqua dans un geste théâtral : « Quelle vision réductrice des hommes avez-vous là miss parkinson ! Pauvre de nous ! Mais qu'allons nous devenir mon cher Nott !»

Ce dernier, toujours aussi indifférent dit : « Vous feriez mieux de me donner votre verre de vin Zabini… Quant à vous, Pansy, vous agissez ce soir de manière bien puérile… Voilà ce que je pense. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » maugréa Blaise, faussement blessé par les dires de son ami. Pansy, cependant sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Quand bien même il s'agissait de Nott, elle ne pouvait, en cette soirée, supporter de telles remarques !

« Quel bavard faites vous donc ce soir Nott ! Prenez garde toutefois à ne pas déraper… L'art de la conversation ne vous appartient pas ! » affirma t'elle, le regard plus acéré que jamais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour se saisir d'une occasion inespérée. Se tournant vers Jane Cromwell qui était restée en retrait, elle la pria de l'excuser car elle ressentait le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir quelque peu. Cette dernière la pria de faire vite avant d'entrer à son tour dans la joute verbale.

Hermione disparut alors aussi vite que possible ne voulant pas donner une chance de plus à Pansy de la piéger. Elle revint sur ses pas, se rapprochant du bal. Par où était-il passé ? son cœur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine. L'excitation, la peur, la gagnaient progressivement et lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite ouverture entre les colonnades, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Suivant deux autres femmes, elle s'y faufila se retrouvant dans un long couloir étroit, jalonné sur les côtés, par plusieurs portes. Comment le retrouver ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas ouvrir toutes les portes !

Paniquée, Hermione vit les deux femmes poursuivent leur route allant jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de tourner à droite. Elle fut alors tenter de les suivre mais n'en fit rien. Elle voulut alors appeler Draco mais son nom resta coincé dans le fond de sa gorge. Timidement, elle décida finalement de s'engager dans le couloir et plus elle avançait, plus les larmes menaçaient de jaillir.

Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'échapper de Pansy ne pouvait elle pas le retrouver ? Pourquoi fallait il que le sort s'acharne à lui jouer des mauvais tours dont le premier fut de tomber sous le charme d'un homme arrogant, froid, d'un noble au cœur de pierre ?

A ces questions, Hermione n'eut jamais la réponse car soudain elle fut entraînée violemment à l'écart. Une porte se referma alors dans un grincement et le couloir redevint désert…

Un bras enserrant sa taille, une main sur sa bouche, Hermione, apeurée, en avait eut le souffle coupé. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence et une obscurité angoissante, un corps inconnu collé contre le sien, la maintenant contre la porte à présent refermée…

Il l'avait guetté, attendu, tant attendu jusqu'à en perdre patience… caché dans l'obscurité, scrutant par la porte légèrement entrouverte, les allées et venues des hôtes sans pouvoir l'apercevoir. Sa fièvre, sa frustration n'avaient eut alors de cesse d'augmenter, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici, ce que lui faisait ici à l'attendre… Il n'aurait jamais dû s'abaisser à de telles manigances et pourtant… Il était bel et bien là, tournant comme un lion en cage, ses muscles tendus, contractés pareil à un prédateur en chasse. Et lorsqu'arrivé à bout de patience, elle apparut, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, ouvrant la porte, se saisissant de son bras, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Pas un mot… » lui avait il murmuré avant de la libérer doucement. Hermione, à l'entente de sa voix, se détendit immédiatement et hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle se retourna et sentit de fluides mouvements dans l'obscurité. Puis, lentement la lumière d'un bougeoir posé sur un bureau de travail vint éclairer la pièce. La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit cabinet d'étude aux murs lambrissés par un bois noble.

Son regard se porta vers les fenêtres dissimulées par un épais rideau vert lui faisant face puis sur une bibliothèque encastrée sur sa droite avant de finir sur sa gauche ; là où se trouvait Draco appuyé contre le bureau.

Ce dernier, ne le quittait pas du regard, ses prunelles grises brillant dangereusement. Dans un geste souple, il s'éloigna du bureau et revenant lentement vers elle, murmura d'une voix roque : « Hermione.. »

La jeune femme, instinctivement, recula.

« Hermione. » encore une fois, encore un pas en arrière et son corps fut parcouru par de longs frissons.

« Que fais tu ici ? Pourquoi es tu venu ? » Continua Draco, avançant toujours un peu plus.

« Je… Je… » Toute l'assurance qu'Hermione avait su montrer à Pansy venait de s'effondrer en un instant et lorsqu'elle sentit les livres de la bibliothèque dans son dos, elle sursauta.

Draco se planta devant elle, son souffle chaud s'abattant sur son cou et dit :

« Moi je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici… Non pas pour mes tableaux… tu n'étais même pas au courant… Alors laisse-moi te dire pourquoi tu es venu ici… »

Ses lèvres fines se retroussèrent en un sourire tandis qu'Hermione sentait sa poitrine se rompre sous les coups de son cœur. Ses mains moites s'accrochèrent faiblement aux pans de sa robe. Que s'était il passé pendant ces deux semaines ? Pourquoi tant d'assurance et d'arrogance émanait de Draco ?

Soudain, il mit ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter : « Tu es venu pour moi. »

Hermione nia de la tête, sentant ses jambes devenir en coton. Draco amusé, prit son menton d'une main. « Regardes moi ! »

La jeune femme plongea alors dans son regard gris, se redressant portée par l'envie de batailler. Draco sourit.

« Avoues le. Tu es la pour moi, pour moi seul ! »

Hermione sourit à son tour et une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux. « Je suis ici à la demande de Lady Emerson, pourquoi viendrais je ici pour satisfaire ton égo ? »

Draco frustré, serra son poing. Il ne voulait pas céder en premier mais son désir refoulé grondait en lui. Il était un noble des plus purs comment pourrait il s'abaisser à cela ? C'était elle qui l'aimait, non lui ! Et pourtant, son regard s'égarait sur ses lèvres, sur son cou, sur son corps…

« Bon sang Hermione ! pourquoi faut il que tu rendes les choses si compliqués ! » s'écria t'il le souffle court.

« Moi ? n'est ce pas toi qui a voulu faire de moi un jouet ?! » répliqua férocement Hermione qui sentait une fièvre l'emporter.

« Tais toi…. » murmura dangereusement Draco.

« Non je ne me tairais pas !, poursuivit Hermione, si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à… »

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, ses lèvres fermement scellées par celle de Draco. Il la plaqua alors férocement contre la bibliothèque faisant trembler les livres et Hermione laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Le baiser se fit plus dur, la forçant à passer ses bras autour du cou du Draco, ses jambes menaçant de se dérober. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de son compagnon, savourant leur douceur tandis que sa langue venait effleurer ses lèvres. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle, avant d'intensifier leur baiser. Toute la frustration, la colère accumulée mais aussi le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre furent alors déversés dans un échange tumultueux, sans douceur.

Hermione mordit la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme qui eut pour réponse un grognement de plaisir et de douleur avant de passer une main ferme autour de sa taille, l'écrasant contre lui. Un goût amer vint alors envahir leurs bouches avides mais ce ne fut que lorsque leur souffles vinrent à manquer que les lèvres se descellèrent à regret. Tous deux se fixèrent alors un long moment en silence comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qui venait de se produire.

Puis, Hermione vint poser sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme, entendant son cœur battre. Ce dernier soupira longuement passant ses bras autour d'elle, et regarda ses mains tremblantes, brulantes… Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer…

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors ?? lol je crois que je n'ai que cela à dire … j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce que vous avez lu !! Bon en tout cas, bonnes fins de vacances à tous !! et si d'ici là je poste pas, bonne rentrée !! ah et une review svp? Merciii! gros kissus Moon cat.


	17. Sans limite aucune

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_genre _: drame, romance.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour! Bonne année! et oui ^^! j'espère que votre année 2009 a bien débuté en tout cas! Désolé, mais pour ma part, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur cette note, pas grand chose à dire, pas de nouveauté. je suis toujours aussi incroyablement en retard, à m'excuser. et comme à chaque fois, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses sauf un manque de temps... bref, en tout cas ce chapitre est je pense l'un des plus réussis et il me tarde que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez!

Autre chose, William turner est un véritable peintre, allez faire un tour sur wikipédia... c'est tout bonnement fabuleux! ne serait qu'avoir un dixième de son talent...

sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! mercii encore pour votre soutien et surtout pout votre patience!

votre horripilante auteur.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Légitimedemence :_ Kikou! Merciii pour ta review! Ravie de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs! j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes! Bonne lecture!

_Misey :_ Bonne année à toi aussi!!! et merciii pour ta review!! Waw que de compliments, j'espère au moins en être à la hauteur! il est vrai que j'attache beaucoup d'importance à la description des sentiments! Merciii encore! Bonne lecture!

_Emma :_ Kikou ^^ ! Merciii pour ta review! ouff ca fait variement plaisir quand quelqu'un vous rassurer sur le côté "cul-cul la praline" c'est bien ce que je redoute la plus... j'espère que je ne tomberais pas dedans dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

_Pinkly :_ Kikou!! Merciii pour ta review! ravie de te compter toujours parmis nous! lol je pense que tu trouveras êut être plus de maladresse dans ce chapitre... j'ai tendance à faire pas mal de fautes en ce moment! En tout cas merciii de tous tes complments, j'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra tout aussi convaincant que les autres! Bonne lecture!

_DarkMouton :_ KIkouuu! merciii pour ta review! et voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

_Phebe Nolwen :_ KIkouu! Merciii pour ta review! Ravie que cette ambiance te plaise! j'avais peur de vous dépayser de trop mais je dois avouer que cela sied parfaitement à Draco! eMerciii d'apprécier autant cette fic! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

_Ramdam :_ Kikouuu!!! Merciii pour ta rveiew! Wawww et quelle review!! merciii bcp! il est vrai que je rêve de pouvoir écrire un livre... mais il me faudrait bcp de temps libre car j'aimerais connaître tous les détails pour les descriptions, l'exctitude... bref! il faut d'abord que je finisse l'histoire lol! Bonne lecture!

_Lady Hope :_ Kikouuu toi! Merciii pour ta review! Comme toujours, tu es très perspicace... mais cette fois ci, peut être qu'ils auraont le temps de souffler lol! Mercii de ton soutien! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

_Sephorae :_ KIkouuuu!! merciii pour ta review!!! moi je la trouve très bien!!! et puis ce n'est vraiement pas moi qui te reprocherais de ne pas avoir lu ma fic... t'as vu le temps que je mets à publier? .. d'ailleurs mercii de ne pas m'en vouloir!!! je pense que ce chapitre te plairas vraiment bcp!! merciii comme toujours pour tous ces compliments!! bonne lecture! bisous!

_Pouille :_ Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review! ahhh cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'ambiance plait autant! les romans historiques ne sont parfois pas très appréciés! si tu as aimé les personnages aux chapitre précédent, je pense que celui ci va te plaire encore plus! je te laisse le découvrir! Bisous et bonne lecture!

_Hamataroo :_ Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review! courte mais tellement explicite! je suis contente de voir que cela te plais autant! merciii de tout coeur! Voilà la suite! bisous et bonne lecture!

_Lavande B.P :_ Kikouu toi! merciii comme toujours pour ta review! il est vrai que j'ai encore un peu de mal pour les répliques mordantes.. j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer dans les futurs chapitre! en tout cas merciii de toujours me soutenir! Voilà la suite! Bisous et bonne lecture!

_Tinkerbell Snape- Lasuly :_ Kikouuu!!! merciii pour ta review!! c'est la prmière fois que je remarque le "Lasuly", sympathique! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pensé à aucun moment à mettre draco et pansy ensemble! soit rassurée! mais bon cette fic n'est pas non plus censée être des plus joyeuses! Voilà la suit!! merci pour ton soutien! bisous et bonne lecture!

_Fiind-love :_ Kikouu!! merciii pour tes reviews! bon... toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir mis la suite plutôt! surtout au vu de ton enthousiasme. je ne peux que t'en remercier et m'excuser de nouveau! j'espère que ce chapitre parviendra à te faire oublier tout ce retard! bissou et bonne lecture!

_Rebecca-black_ : Kikouu! mecii pour ta rveie! oui comme tu dis.. moi même je n'avais pas pensé que cela se passerait comme ça mais finialement quand j'ai écris... comme quoi! rien n'est jamais vraiment prévu d'avance! Voilà la suite en tout cas! mercii encore! bisous et bonne lecture!

_Roze-Potter :_ Kikouuu!! merciii pour ta review! et oui... lol je crois que j'ai dû me laisser un peu trop emporter ! désolé pour toute cette attente! mais je pense que ce chapitre te plairas énormément ! VOilou! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

_Atchoum16 :_ Kikouu toi! merciii encore pour cette review! bon dites... je sais que pansy c'est la grande méchante mais quand même lol.. a croire que je l'ai dépeinte comme une sorcière! Voilà la suite tant attendue! bisouss! bonne lecture!

_Tetra :_ Kikouuu! Merciii pour ta review!! Et non... william turner a bel et bien existé cele ne vient pas d epirates des caraïbes! dsl! d'ailleurs je vais faire une ptite note là dessus car ces tableaux sont merveilleux! et oui trop tarrd pour reculer mais apparement pas pour avancer vu le temps que j'ai mis lol... bonne lecture! bisous!

_Larme de feu :_ Kikouu!! Mercii pour ta review!! Waww merciii pour cette magnifique review!! vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur! j'espère pouvoir encore t'apporter un peu de rêve! moi aussi quand je l'écris je ne suis plus là lol!! ce chapitre, je pense, répondra à tes attentes! bonne lecture! bisous!

_Dame Angélique Malfoy :_ Kikouuu toi! Merciii pour ta review!! et non ce n'est pas un clin d'oeil à pirates des caraibes, il a vraiment existé! mais j'aime aussi beaucoup ce personnage! dis donc que de haine envers Pansy!! oups c'est vrai qu'un patient bien encombrant... bref on oublie voilà un nouveau chapitre!! j'espère qu'il te plairas! mercii pour ton soutien et tes review super marrantes! bisous et bonne lecture!

_Maitre padawan :_ Kikou! mercii pour ta review! j'ai bien noté ta remarque à propos de la bd Sambre que je ne connaissais pas et elle m'a l'air très intérressante malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire ! j'espère que ce n'est quand pas la même histoir eà l'identique... lol allez bonne lecture! bisosu!

_Anna Grey :_ Kikouu! Mercii pour ta review ! oui je pense en effet faire beaucoup de chapitre car ces derniers ne sont jamais très longs et que je ne sais pas où je mets mes pieds dans cette fic, tout se construit au fur à mesure, je n'ai aucune idée de la fin d'ailleurs. Mais je la finirais, ça j'en suis sûre! Mercii pour tous tes compliments! Bisous et bonne lecture!

_Hachiko06 :_ Kikouuu! Mercii pour ta review! et quelle review d'ailleurs! je ne sais pas si je mérité tous ces compliments! c'est vrai que je suis un peu manique quant à la tournure des phrases! lol j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!! merci encore! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

_NaoO :_ Kikouuu toi!!! merciii encore pour cette review! troppp bienn que tu aimes turner! ne trouves tu pas que ces peintures sont fabuleuses?? ahhh et puis ravie que tu aimes Blaise parce qu'en plus dans ce chapitre... bref j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le construire! alors merci! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!!! bonne lecture , bisous!

**Chapitre 17 : Sans limite aucune...**

Enlacés, murés dans un silence profond, ce ne fut que le goût de son propre sang et les larmes de sa compagne s'imprégnant sur ses vêtements qui ramenèrent Draco à la réalité. Elle était là dans ses bras, tremblant légèrement, osant à peine esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se saisit d'une mèche de ses cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément le doux parfum de rose qui s'en émanait avant de caresser sa joue. Puis il se saisit de son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder. Ses yeux bruns, embués de larmes, firent battre le cœur du jeune homme et lorsque dans un souffle elle prononça son nom, il sourit.

« Draco… » à nouveau, elle brisa le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans la pièce et retira le gant de soie blanche de sa main droite. Du bout des doigts elle effleura alors les lèvres fines de son compagnon, recueillant sur son index, le sang qui s'en échappait encore. Ses yeux grandirent d'étonnement à la vue de ce sang. Qu'avait elle fait ? jamais elle ne saurait cru capable d'une telle chose. L'aimait telle donc à ce point ?

Un sentiment de peur l'envahit à cette pensée et son corps esquissa un mouvement de recul. Draco tendit alors sa main vers elle et lui murmura : « n'ai pas peur… »

Hermione ne dit rien, le regardant, contemplant cette main tendue vers elle et qui tremblait… elle tremblait fortement, les doigts se mouvant de manière heurtée. Lui aussi, oui lui aussi avait peur… et pourtant, il l'invitait à être avec lui. La jeune femme sourit, s'avança d'un pas et cette même main tremblante vint alors frôler sa joue, d'abord timidement puis avec tendresse, les doigts s'entremêlant à sa chevelure. Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre sa paume brûlante. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle, son souffle chaud s'abattant sur son visage telle une caresse. Son front vint à l'encontre du sien et, avec tendresse, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Hermione… Aime moi… »

Et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes.

Et débuta un baiser des plus doux, où les sentiments étaient dans chaque mouvements de leurs corps, les rendant maladroits, tendres. Des gémissements étouffés, des froissements d'étoffe perçaient le silence ambiant de la pièce où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Encore et encore leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se rencontraient les saisissant tous deux d'un violent vertige.

Et lorsque Draco vint l'embrasser dans son cou, Hermione perdit conscience de son propre corps qui ne devint que frissons…

« Hermione ! où est t'elle ? » pesta Pansy au visage de son amie Jane. Le ton employé par la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu et ses compagnons stoppèrent leur discussion, la dévisageant avec curiosité. Jane sourit quelque peu gênée par tant d'emportement et répondit : « elle souhaitait aller se rafraîchir. Sans doute a-t-elle été abordée en chemin. »

Pansy ignora cette remarque parcourant la salle d'un regard inquisiteur. Où était elle passée ? Où était Draco ? qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?! Blaise qui se régalait de tant de jalousie exprimée sur le visage de son amie, vint se placer en face d'elle, l'empêchant d'observer la salle.

« Quelle passion dans votre regard ma chère ! » lança t'il d'un ton volontairement provocateur.

Pansy, sentit sa respiration se couper alors qu'une bouffée de colère venait l'envahir. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent fortement à sa robe tandis qu'elle dévisageait le visage souriant de Blaise.

« buvez donc encore un peu mon ami et vous me surpasserez sûrement ! » parvint elle à répondre.

Blaise la regarda étonné avant de rire fortement, attrapant Nott par le bras.

« Théodore, avez-vous entendu ? »

Ce dernier se dégagea sèchement de la poigne de son ami, remettant en place sa veste. Puis ignorant le petit manège de Blaise, son regard perçant s'attacha à un groupe composé exclusivement d'hommes qui semblait se détacher du reste de la foule.

« il est temps d'y aller Blaise. » dit il en reposant la coupe de son ami sur le plateau d'un serveur. Blaise suivit alors son regard et acquiesça : « voilà qu'arrive leurs des discussions profondes et des cigares. Vous m'en voyez vraiment navré ma chère Pansy. »

Il voulut se saisir de sa main pour effectuer une rapide courbette, mais Pansy se déroba, affirmant sur un ton des plus acides : « Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais j'ai bien peur que vos lèvres ne soient trop imbibées de vin… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mélange de haine, de frustration et de désir et dans un souffle, Blaise murmura : « Prenez garde ma chère ; à jouer ainsi vous finirez par vous brûler… »

Puis, il se redressa, sourire aux lèvres afin de saluer Jane. Les deux hommes, s'en allèrent rejoindre le groupe, qui déjà empruntait le couloir sur la droite, celui là même qu'avait pris Hermione. Nott, après quelques salutations courtoises, glissa à l'oreille de Blaise :

« Où est passé Draco ? »

« je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » répondit ce dernier, avant d'aller joyeusement à l'encontre d'un grand homme assez maigre.

Nott, lui, resta quelque peu en retrait, en proie à une mystérieuse réflexion. Il repassa la soirée dans ses moindres détails et soupira. Cette jeune femme, il n'avait pas confiance en elle… il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait déjà les prémisses de quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant…

Il se redressa, changeant d'attitude. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans des suppositions. Il inspira profondément et entra à la suite de ses compagnons dans le fumoir.

« Draco… »

« Chut ! » lui avait il intimé lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas et des voix masculines dans le couloir. Sa respiration se coupa, son corps se crispa involontairement. Allait on les surprendre ? Par chance, il n'en fut rien. Instantanément, son corps se relâcha, évacuant la tension mais son esprit, lui, comprit. Il était temps, temps de partir. Ils ne pouvaient continuer comme cela, au risque d'être pris. Il soupira longuement, se laissant aller contre le corps de sa compagne collée contre le mur. Il inspira son doux parfum de rose, embrassant avec douceur la peau de son cou qui frissonna sous ses lèvres.

« Hermione… il est temps. » susurra t'il à son oreille. Un long frisson parcourut la jeune femme et elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un faible « Non. » Puis elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, et effleura tendrement ses lèvres : « encore un instant… »

Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son esprit embué par le désir qu'il portait à Hermione. Il détourna alors le regard pour ne pas perdre pied et recula d'un pas. Il inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver une certaine froideur. « je dois y aller. Si… si l'on nous trouve ensemble… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car sa compagne lui attrapa le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je comprends… mais j'ai peur… peur de ne pas te revoir… » murmura t'elle faiblement, avant d'ajouter : « promets moi, dis moi quand est ce que nous nous reverrons… »

Elle remarqua alors la tristesse percer dans le gris de ses yeux et insista : « promets moi… »

Draco s'approcha dans un mouvement fluide, pareil à un prédateur, se saisit avec violence de lèvres de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa férocement puis recula brusquement, ne la quittant pas du regard. Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur sa bouche et il lui dit avec conviction :

« n'as-tu pas oublié ? tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et je ne laisse jamais sans surveillance ce qui est mien… »

Hermione rougit violemment à cette remarque. Elle lui sourit et murmura: « je t'attendrais… »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent intensément, ses mains tremblant à présent sur la poignée de la porte. Puis dans un souffle, il lâcha : « Pardonnes moi de partir ainsi comme un voleur… », ouvrit la porte et s'en fut.

Il la referma doucement, puis partit en direction du fumoir, une douleur transperçant son cœur. Comment pouvait il promettre quelque chose qu'il ne serait peut être même pas en mesure de réaliser ? Comprenait elle seulement le danger qui les guettait ? il serra des poings, se jointures devenant blanches. Une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche qu'il chassa rapidement et, l'instant d'après, le couloir était vide.

Hermione, elle, resta immobile. Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans le sourire de Draco ? Elle regarda d'un air absent la porte, sentant son corps s'engourdir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle l'attendrait… oui le temps qu'il faudra… elle n'avait plus le choix, il lui avait tout prit, ses pensées comme son cœur… sans lui, elle n'était plus, quel danger que l'amour ! donner sans être assurer de recevoir quelque chose en retour… Elle soupira, réfrénant son envie de crier, de le maudire. Puis à son tour, elle sortit de la pièce, regagnant la salle de bal…

« Hermione ! Mais où diable étiez donc vous passée ! »

« Lady Emerson ! » s'écria la jeune femme, sortie brutalement de sa torpeur. Elle réalisa alors le vide de la salle, les quelques groupes éparses, les derniers couples dansant et animant la salle de bal. Combien de temps avait elle donc passé là bas ? Lady Emerson se saisit alors de son bras, l'emmenant vers l'exposition et lui dit : « Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes allée faire mais je ne peux vous laisser repartir sans vous avoir montré les œuvres de Draco. »

En entendant son nom, Hermione sentit son cœur sur ses lèvres et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle détourna le regard quelques instants pour ne pas être prise en faute avant de répondre :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Lady Emerson lui offrit un sourire des plus chaleureux et l'amena à une première toile. Hermione se figea. Ce tableau… cette journée… une douce chaleur envahit son cœur…

« Je m'en doutais. » murmura Lady Emerson à son oreille.

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione, surprise

« Cela ne pouvait être que vous, sur cette toile. Avez-vous remarqué avec quelle douceur les contours des objets, des formes sont estompés ? Comment la lumière les redessine ? »

Pour la première fois, Hermione porta un regard nouveau sur la toile. Lady Emerson avait raison, tout était flou et pourtant si réel, comme si Draco s'était appliqué à faire découvrir à son spectateur une autre réalité, au-delà des apparences, qui ne se révélait qu'à celui qui y portait attention. Soudain, un autre détail la saisit. La signature au bas du tableau. Ni de Malfoy, ni ses initiales mais un … quand bien même il pouvait exposer ses œuvres, il ne pouvait se permettre de les signer de son nom. Une légère tristesse envahit Hermione, rapidement balayée par l'étonnement que lui produisit la seconde toile. Ces yeux qui venaient de la transpercer, emplis de chagrin et d'une pointe d'espoir, ce visage déjà marqué par les épreuves de la vie, voilà que Narcissa Malfoy lui faisait face.

Hermione résista à l'envie d'effleurer la toile du bout des doigts, tant les expressions étaient vivantes. Le fond lui, était empreint du même flou que le premier. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un clair obscur mais de nuances, d'une lumière présente mais incertaine comme celle d'une bougie. Elle semblait donner vie à la chevelure blonde presque blanche de la châtelaine, ponctuée par des traits de peinture d'un blanc pur. A nouveau, elle regarda ses yeux tristes d'un bleu délavé qui semblaient s'être égarés dans le vague alors qu'ils devaient pourtant avoir fait face à son fils. Hermione perdit la notion du temps, hypnotisée par ce visage mélancolique et ce ne fut que la main de lady Emerson sur son épaule qui la ramena à la réalité.

« La vérité revêt parfois plusieurs visages dont tous ne se révèlent pas au regard… » dit elle, à la jeune femme.

Hermione ne put qu'approuver, demeurant silencieuse. Puis sans cesse de contempler le tableau, elle lui demanda : « Penser vous qu'un jour, il signera ses tableaux ? »

Et s'il elle ne se retourna pas en direction de Lady Emerson, elle put deviner, le sourire triste qui s'était peint sur son visage. Quelle question idiote ! Elle-même connaissait déjà la réponse… Mais subsiste toujours une once d'espoir dans l'insouciance et la candeur…

« Hermione ! » cet appel soudain, fit sursauter les deux femmes qui pivotèrent en un même temps pour découvrir, Harry Potter, venant à leur rencontre. Reconnaissant lady Emerson, il la salua par un baisemain des plus courtois, sourire aux lèvres. Puis, observant, les toiles qui les avaient interpellées, dit : « Je dois reconnaître que ce « smith » n'est pas sans talent. »

Lady Emerson, esquissa un sourire malicieux, Harry savait parfaitement qui se cachait réellement derrière ce nom. Hermione lui sourit et demanda : « pourriez vous nous guider vers vos tableaux ? »

Harry, rayonna de bonheur, s'exécutant avec joie.

Et non loin de là, à une centaine de mètres seulement, existait un tout autre monde. Celui de l'argent, des femmes, du jeu. Celui d'hommes déconnectés de la réalité, aux fortunes immenses.

La fumée alourdissait l'air ambiant, les rires gras semblaient en être prisonniers et assis dans de larges fauteuils recouverts d'un velours pourpre se trouvaient Draco, Blaise, Théodore et bien d'autres lords. On y parlait de la dernière usine construite, aux dernières amantes en date mais nullement d'amour ou de peinture. Des conversations de chambre, inaptes, inappropriées entres hommes du monde.

Draco, ne parvenait en cet instant à ne saisir que des brides, que des paroles prononcées entre deux bouffées de cigares et ne prêtait nullement attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'un air pensif, sa main droite venait jouer avec ses boutons de manchette tandis que son regard s'attardait sur les lourdes volutes de fumée dégagées par ses compagnons.

« Draco ? »

« Draco ?! Reviens donc un peu sur terre ! » S'exclama Blaise, assis à ses côtés. « Tu arrives en retard, ne fournis aucune explication valable et maintenant voilà que tu deviens muet ! Où est donc passé ton acerbe rhétorique?! »

Draco haussa des épaules et finit par répondre : « Et que dire de toi mon ami ? je mettrais ma main au feu que tu as passé toute ta soirée à t'exercer avec Pansy quant à l'art de la joute verbale ! »

Blaise, le regarda de ses grands yeux étonnés avant de marmonner deux ou trois mots dans sa barbe. Nott, lui, ne réagit pas... Draco n'était pas comme à son habitude… Blaise écrasa son cigare dans un cendrier, s'étira paresseusement puis se tournant vers ses deux amis, leur dit : « Que diriez vous si nous partions d'ici ? Ces discussions ennuyeuses commencent à avoir raison de moi. »

Draco resta de Marbre. Nott, lui, leva un sourcil l'air vaguement intéressé et demanda : « Et où irions nous ? »

Le regard de Blaise s'illumina dangereusement, révélant sa véritable nature qui se cachait derrière ses airs de Dandy irréfléchi. « A la recherche d'un peu de compagnie féminine… »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Nott sourit. « pourquoi pas ? Qu'en penses tu Draco ? » il plongea son regard dans le sien, sûr de sa réponse. Draco qui avait saisit son petit manège décida de le prendre à son propre jeu, et souriant de plus belle, lui répondit : « qu'il ne faudrait en aucune manière faire attendre ces dames… »

Nott, tiqua. Une réponse bien trop évasive pour pouvoir confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes…

Allant trouver Lord Cromwell, ils firent leurs adieux et sortirent du fumoir.

« Bien et maintenant ? » demanda Nott qui avait repris son air ennuyé.

Blaise, qui les entrainait vers la sortie, s'exclama : « laisse-moi donc un peu réfléchir ! »

Puis sans raison apparente, il s'arrêta brutalement.

« Tiens, tiens… mais ne serait ce pas cette chère Hermione Emerson ? » demanda t'il en pointant du doigt, un trio déambulant parmi les peintures. Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses amis, il se dirigea dans sa direction. Nott lui emboita le pas tandis que Draco hésita quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira alors profondément et partit à son tour les rejoindre.

Harry fut le premier à les voir arriver. Son corps se tendit instinctivement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Blaise pour ne pas s'en méfier. Connaissant en outre la véritable identité d'Hermione, il ne pouvait la laisser seule avec lui. Il chercha lady Emerson du regard qui prévint Hermione. Celle-ci sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau jouer au chat et à la souris mais il était déjà trop tard pour espérer pouvoir y échapper. Elle se retourna et le vit. Marchant à la suite de Nott, le regard vide, dénué d'émotions, Draco semblait s'être à nouveau forgé un masque de froideur. Hermione se sentit perdre pied. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir de si tôt, et de surcroit entouré par ces deux personnes.

« Hermione ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver ! » s'exclama Blaise, puis se tournant vers lady Emerson, il glissa un courtois « Madame. » Et lorsque vint le tour d'Harry, s' il eut l'air de s'exécuter avec la même politesse, il ne fallait pas s'y fier, car brillait dans son regard, un profond mépris. Draco et Nott restèrent en retrait, l'un en tant que spectateur, impatient de savourer un tel moment, l'autre par prudence. Seuls ses yeux gris, le trahissaient, ne cessant de se poser sur Hermione.

Blaise sourit de toutes ces dents et s'écria : « Mais où sont donc passé mes bonnes manières, laissez moi donc vous présenter à l'un de mes plus chers amis, Lord Malfoy ! »

Lady Emerson resta de marbre, le port altier, dévisageant Draco. Lui, sursauta mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que Blaise l'attrapait déjà par le bras, le plantant face à Hermione. Celle-ci piqua un fard, baissant le regard. Le jeune homme se saisit de sa main tremblante pour y déposer un léger baiser et sur un ton des plus neutres parvint à dire : « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Puis revenant à la hauteur de Nott, il demeura silencieux, ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque inutile et sentant le regard de son ami peser sur lui.

Blaise s'avança en direction des toiles qu'il observa d'un air amusé et toujours désireux d'engager la conversation, demanda en direction de Harry : « Ne serait ce pas la campagne du Sussex ? »

A contrecœur, Harry lui répondit : « en effet, vous êtes un fin observateur. »

Balise se retourna le dévisageant d'un air narquois : « Vraiment ? A vrai dire ce n'est que pure déduction de ma part. Voyez vous, cette campagne est si pauvre et dénuée d'intérêt qu'elle me semblait parfaitement correspondre à vos goûts… »

Nott savoura cette première pique, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Hermione elle, réprima sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Jusqu'à quel point Blaise prenait il donc plaisir à provoquer ?

Harry, inspira profondément bien décidé à ne pas envenimer les choses. A son grand soulagement et étonnement, il constata que Malfoy demeurait silencieux. Il s'efforça de sourire et finit par répondre : « Que puis je répondre à cela ? La nature est un spectacle qui peut parfois laisser indifférent jusqu'au meilleur des hommes. »

Blaise, pencha sa tête en arrière et s'esclaffa. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais, presque hypnotiques. « Mon « cher » Potter, je reconnais bien là l'artiste, toujours à chercher les explications les plus originales… toutefois on ne peut, malheureusement, en dire autant de ses toiles… qu'en pensez vous Hermione, ai-je tort ? »

Draco esquissa instinctivement un mouvement vers elle. Blaise n'avait pas le droit de l'impliquer là dedans !

Il en oublia Nott et allait alors intervenir quand Lady Emerson crut bon de couper court la discussion : « Veuillez m'excuser Lord Zabini, mais je ne pense pas que ma nièce soit suffisamment apte à répondre à votre question. »

N'attendant pas la suite et prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, Hermione poursuivit : « Je crains que ma tante n'ai raison à ce sujet. En outre, mon long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici et cette exquise soirée ont raison de moi et je crains que ma fatigue ne m'empêche de porter un jugement objectif. »

Tous semblèrent agréablement surpris par l'audace de la jeune femme et lady Emerson rebondit sur son argument : « je pense qu'en effet, il serait plus judicieux, que nous rentrions à présent. Il se fait tard. »

Blaise après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, acquiesça. « Comme toujours, votre jugement est le bon, Lady Emerson. »

Il frappa le sol d'un coup sec avec sa canne puis se tourna vers Harry : « je suppose que c'est ici que s'achève notre conversation. »

« A mon plus grand regret, il semblerait. » répondit Harry sur un ton des plus hypocrites. Blaise ricana, le frôla volontairement, laissant échapper dangereusement : « ce n'est que partie remise… »

Sa remarque provoqua un profond dégoût chez le peintre, qui le regarda s'éloigner. Puis comme si de rien, n'était Blaise reprit un air des plus désinvolte, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Hermione laissa son regard aller de Zabini à Nott, lequel était donc le plus dangereux ? un désagréable frisson parcourut son échine…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, que Nott vint à sa rencontre. « Bien, il semblerait qu'il soit temps de nous dire adieux… » lui dit il d'une voix trainante. Avec nonchalance, il se saisit de sa main qu'il embrassa sans pour autant détacher son regard d'elle, comme s'il cherchait à percer un quelconque mystère. Blaise, arriva à son tour et s'exécuta avec enjouement. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un lui frôler l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. L'instant d'après Draco se trouvait face à elle.

« je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, Madame… » murmura t'il. Ses lèvres frôlèrent alors sa main gantée un peu plus qu'il n'en était d'usage. Hermione mit un temps à réagir et finit par réaliser que Lady Emerson l'attendait d'un air impatient. S'excusant maladroitement, elle la rejoint et toutes deux s'en furent. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'enfin elles gagnèrent la sortie.

« Méfiez vous. Derrière tout sourire se cache un prédateur… » dit alors lady Emerson, tout en faisant signe à un palefrenier.

Hermione repensa à la métamorphose de Blaise et déglutit. Ce monde était si instable, à double tranchant. Jetant un dernier regard sur la merveilleuse demeure qu'était celle de lord Cromwell, la jeune femme monta dans la calèche. Et comme si Lady Emerson avait lut dans ses pensées, elle lui dit : « ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le reverrez bientôt… »

Hermione soupira, ses lèvres encore brûlantes des baisers de Draco…

Au même instant, nos trois compères semblaient encore quelques peu indécis quant à la suite de la soirée. Draco n'avait pas le moins du monde envie, d'aller dans une maison close, mais ne pouvait toutefois l'avouer sous peine de soulever des questions. Blaise, lui, semblait avoir envie d'en découdre mais Potter n'était plus là . Quant à Théodore, il semblait s'être enfin un peu relâcher. Il se décida même à les interpeller : « Messieurs, pourrais je vous suggérer une autre idée ? »

Draco et blaise le dévisagèrent surpris. Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Le regard de Blaise croisa celui de Draco et tous deux ricanèrent. Nott décida de passer outre et son regard, d'habitude si froid, s'illumina. Ses amis arrêtèrent alors de rire, attendant la suite. Finalement, Nott dit : « et que diriez vous d'une petite course ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une flamme naisse dans le regard de Blaise et de Draco qui demanda alors : « Sans limite ? »

Nott, ne cilla pas du regard. « Sans limite. »

Et l'instant d'après, trois flèches filaient au travers des rues de Londres, toujours plus vite, comme portées par le vent. Les pavés tremblaient sous la force des sabots, des rires venaient percer l'obscurité d'une nuit froide. Le vent fouettait leurs joues tandis que de l'écume apparaissait sur la robe de leurs chevaux. Rien ne semblaient pouvoir les contrôler et ils galopaient, galopaient sans but, toujours plus vite, hors de contrôle.

Parfois un cheval disparaissait dans la brume nocturne avant de réapparaitre l'instant d'après devant les deux autres et les rires, les moqueries pleuvaient. Draco pressa les flancs de son cheval, se pencha en avant lui murmurant : « plus vite ! Plus vite ! » Comme si sa monture avait compris, elle accéléra doublant dans un virage dangereusement étroit, Blaise. La monture de ce dernier se cabra et il entendit Blaise lui hurler dessus « tu vas me le payer! »

Draco, loin de s'inquiéter, se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Quelle liberté ! Il en voulait encore ! Il rattrapa la distance le séparant de Nott et ils galopèrent côte à côte. Nott lança un regard provocateur à Draco et rapprocha sa monture de la sienne. Sa jambe vint alors délibérément frôler le flanc du cheval de Draco qui prit peur. Nott se mit à rire et Draco à son tour vint frôler sa monture qui chercha à mordre. Puis tous deux remarquèrent alors l'étroitesse du chemin. Et loin de chercher à ralentir, ils accélèrent de plus belle. « Je vais gagner ! » hurla Nott.

Draco cria de toutes ses forces et lui répondit : « il faudra me passer dessus ! »

Et il accéléra de nouveau. Le coeur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade, l'issue était proche, le danger immanent.

Et tout se joua à une fraction de seconde près, à quelques centimètres, la monture de Draco parvint à se faufiler dans la ruelle avant celle de Nott qui étouffa un cri de rage. Draco laissa échapper un cri de victoire, galopant avec frénésie quand soudain, se découpa dans la pénombre une forme. Le corps tout entier du jeunehomme se raidit. Une calèche ? peut être, de toute les façons, il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'éviter.

Mais cette nuit là, la chance semblait être de leur côté, leur évitant tout incident mortel…

Draco reconnut alors Blaise qui avait dû emprunter un raccourci et qui venait à présent de le doubler. Ce dernier passa juste sous son nez et la monture de Draco prit peur. Elle donna quelques violentes ruades avant de s'élancer à la suite de Blaise dont le rire ne cessait de monter en puissance. La peur qui avait saisit Draco disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue et la douce folie qui les animait reprit place. L'adrénaline avait alors atteint son sommet et la course se poursuivit …

L'important n'était pas tant de gagner mais de se sentir en vie en frôlant la mort… toujours plus vite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ci ! qu'en pensez vous??? dsl pour cette fin étrange mais volontaire!!! bon courage à tous! bisous et la prochaine! Merciii encore d'avoir lu!


	18. Juste un moment

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouu à tous! j'espère que vous allez bien. Ma note sera brève, un film ayant eut raison de moi. Coupée par l'émotion, je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire, veuillez m'en excuser. Voilà en tout cas la suite, comme toujours malgré mon retard cette histoire, rassurez vous, aura bel et bien une fin.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Fiind-lOve_ : Kikouu!! alors omme ça tu t'es inscrite sur le site, tu vas publier quelque chose? en tout cas, marcii d'être toujours là et d'attendre la suite qui se fait toujours autant attendre! j'espère qu'elle continuera à te faire rêver... c'est essentiel crois moi! lol Merciii pour tous tes compliments, cela m'a fait très plaisir! allez je te souhaite une agréable lecture et la prochaine! gros bisous!

_C-uz :_ Kikouu! merciii d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic! j'ai l'impression que pas mal de gens ont arrêté.. alors quand on reçoit de nouveaux lecteurs, c'est formidable! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bonne lecture! Gros bisous!

_Pauline-Hello :_ Kikouuu!! merciii pour cette review!! quels sont donc les personnages que tu détestent? je serais curieuse de le savoir! Pour l'histoire j'espère qu'elle te paraitra toujours aussi équilibrée! pour ce chapitre je ne suis pas sûre mais bon! Bonne lecture! gros bisous!

_NaOo :_ KIkouuuu!!! contente de te retrouver! dsll que tu ne te souviennes de plus grand chose c'est bien de ma faute ça.. et oui Blaise je l'adore , je n'arrive pas à en faire quelqu'un de détestable, honte àà moi! où sont donc passés les méchants? lool! Merciii pour la fin, tous ces compliments et je crois bien que tu es l'une des seule à l'avoir retenue.. la denière phrase a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.... alors mercii de tout coeur!! merci de ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira! très bientôt j'espère ! bisous!

_Lavande B.P :_ Kikouu toi!! mercii pour ta review!! moi aussi j'aimerais bien rédiger plus mais à chaque fois c'est pareil! j'écris, j'écris et puis hop plus rien, trou noir, plus aucune idée, c'est très frustant mais pour le moment je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution dsl!!! moi aussi j'aime bien la relation pansy/blaise tu vas d'ailleurs en avoir un petit aperçu! Mercii encore et bonne lecture! bisous!

_Rebecca-Black :_ Kikouuu!! mercii pour ta review! merciii surout pour avoir apprécier la fin qui aussi étrange qu'elle puisse paraître a une grande importance pour moi! quant à Hermione j'ai du mal à me défaire de son image de pureté mais je crois que dans cette histoire, c'est celle qui lui convient le mieux! Voilà la suite! mercii encore! Bisous!

_Lady Hope_ : Kikouuu! merciii pour ta review et d'être toujours à mes côtés! Monter à cheval me manque beaucoup, rien ne vaut un bon galop! m'enfin pour le moment c'est pas possible.. j'espère pouvoir avoir d'autres idées origniales en tout cas! ravie qu'elle t'es plue! voici la suite! bonnelecture! gros bisous!

_Atchoum16:_ Kikouuu! merciii pour ta review et d'être encore une courageuse qui continue à me lire!! moi aussi j'ai bien aimé les dialogues avec Nott et Blaise si bien que j'ai décidé d'en remettre un petit peu! j'espère que tu aimeras!! Voilà la suite!! merciii pour ton soutien! bisous!

_Naouko :_ KIkouuu!! mercii pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments!! le temps entre un chapitre et sa suite est, malheureusement avec moi,très aléatoire.. j'en suis dsl.. en espérant que cela ne te décourage pas de revenir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture! bisous!

_Anna Grey :_ Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review!!! j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant! bonne lecture! bisous!

**_Chapitre 18 :_ **Juste un moment...

Peu à peu le ciel s'était éclairci, les rayons du soleil parvenant enfin à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Et peu à peu, dans une chambre, se découpait sous un jeu d'ombre et de lumière une silhouette, lasse, courbée.

Un rayon se posa sur son visage, donnant l'illusion, le temps d'un instant, que ses yeux ternes brillaient. Un froissement de tissus, un léger mouvement de la tête pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la pénombre et Narcissa Malfoy ne bougea plus. Assise face à un piano aux touches jaunies, dans une pièce aux meubles recouverts par de grands draps blancs, elle était, ici, la seule chose qui n'appartenait pas encore à un lourd passé.

Ses longs doigts fins, vinrent frôler une première fois le clavier, puis une deuxième. Jouerait elle si personne ne pouvait chanter à ses côtés ? Entendrait elle encore une fois la voix de Mary ? Une sombre mélancolie perça dans son cœur tandis que ses mains, elles, n'hésitaient plus et mécaniquement se mirent à jouer un air joyeux, pareil à une comptine. Combien de fois avait elle répété ces mêmes gestes, combien de fois était elle venue dans cette chambre pour fuir sa solitude…

les notes se firent plus fortes, plus appuyées au fur et à mesure que son esprit se remémorait le jour où Mary était morte. Son corps se crispa, se courba vers le clavier, des larmes venant s'écraser sur les touches d'ivoire. La mélodie n'était pas assez forte, non elle n'était pas assez forte pour couvrir le bruit d'un corps chutant dans les escaliers.

Ses mains se mirent à marteler les touches avec force, avec acharnement comme pour oublier avec quelle facilité, la vie avait quitté son amie. Un cri puis le silence, des mouvements souples puis l'immobilité comme si l'on avait froidement coupé les fils d'une marionnette. D'un simple coup de ciseau, d'un simple geste, la vie s'était arrêtée, la mort avait surgi s'emparant d'un corps encore chaud.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un long soupir. la mélodie se fit alors heurtée, parsemée de fausses notes et de mauvais accords. Un voile rouge s'imposa à ses yeux, son corps tremblant chaque fois un peu plus sous la précision grandissante de ses souvenirs. Elle allait enfin mettre un visage sur l'ombre assassine qui se découpait derrière Mary quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lavande.

« Madame. »

Une ultime fausse note, puis le silence.

« Madame, reprit Lavande, votre fils vient de rentrer. »

Narcissa reprit brusquement ces esprits, se redressant d'un bond. « Draco » laissa t'elle échapper.

Son regard, alarmé, s'abattît sur sa tenue négligée. Ses mains parcoururent fébrilement sa longue chevelure, tentant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. En vain. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard compatissant de sa suivante, s'en fut trop. Bégayant quelques sombres paroles à son égard, elle la bouscula et sortit de la pièce. Traversant en courant l'aile des domestiques, elle alla jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis se plaça à la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors d'étonnement. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise. Etait ce réellement Draco ? était ce réellement son fils qui descendait de cheval et qui avait l'air si heureux ?

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la tenue sans dessus dessous, des traces de saleté sur son visage, Draco Malfoy rentrait enfin de sa folle nuit. Dans sa main droite, les restes de son chapeau haute-forme, sa veste déchirée, témoignaient de l'intensité avec laquelle le jeune homme avait savouré sa liberté.

Son visage irradiait de bonheur malgré une légère fatigue marquant ses traits et ses yeux gris brillaient, brillaient à en effrayer sa propre mère. Depuis quand ne lui était il pas apparu aussi détendu, respirant la joie de vivre ? Mary… la réponse était tellement bête, tellement simple… des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Narcissa qui, reculant de quelques pas, disparut dans l'ombre du manoir…

Une ultime caresse à sa monture et le jeune Draco Malfoy, se décida enfin à franchir le pas de la porte. A peine fut il rentré que dans sa tête se fomentait déjà la prochaine excursion, la prochaine échappée. Peindre… un portrait ? un paysage ? et où irait il ? arriverait il à emmener Hermione avec lui ? qu'avait bien pu penser Harry Potter de ses toiles ? Animé d'une soudaine joie de vivre, Il survola les marches menant au 1er étage, dépassant, sans la voir, sa mère. Et quelques heures plus tard, une carriole contenant chevalet, toiles et tubes de peinture sortait de la propriété.

Ce petit manège dura quelques jours, des aquarelles et peinture à l'huile de paysages de la campagne anglaise s'accumulant dans la chambre du jeune lord jusqu'à que l'impatience l'emporte, qu'il finisse par se lasser... Irrémédiablement… comme un air de musique lancinant le nom d'Hermione venait harasser son esprit… Et la joie qui l'avait habitée, ces derniers jours, se transformait progressivement en un violent désir. Comme il se languissait des baisers échangés à la barbe et au nez de tous ! et ses mains qui, chaque fois qu'elles tremblaient, lui rappelait à quel point la sensation de toucher sa peau lui était exquise.

Il voulait, non il devait voir Hermione, la sentir près de lui, se laisser bercer par son air malicieux. Assez, oui il en avait assez de ces paysages qui lui paraissaient si fades sans elle ! Mais comment ? comment ne pourrait ce que l'approcher sans que cela ne soulève une myriade de ragots ? Comment pouvoir l'embrasser sans risquer d'être pris sur le fait ?

Mâchonnant avec ferveur le bout d'un pinceau, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de repousser son chevalet. Il se leva, s'étira laissant échapper un long soupir de frustration. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre, savourant la froideur de la vitre contre son front. Il fallait qu'il trouve un stratagème, un moyen…

Hermione, elle, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Et pour cause, tôt ce matin, étaient venues frappées à la porte de Lady Emerson, Jane et Pansy. A force de sourires, elles étaient parvenues à soustraire la jeune fille de la garde de sa tante qui, avant de partir, lui avait fait quelques recommandations. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait, pour ne pas ainsi dire coincée, en leur compagnie, dans la demeure de Jane.

« Et bien Hermione qu'avez-vous donc ? vous demeurez bien silencieuse aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Jane en se saisissant d'un biscuit aux amandes. Hermione, gênée, sourit puis se servant à son tour sur la petite table posée entre elles, répondit : « Je crois que l'air de Londres a progressivement raison de moi ! »

Pansy ricana et dit : « Pourtant il me semble que l'air de l'Amérique est tout aussi pollué ! avec tous ces peaux rouges… cela vaut bien quelques bouffées de fumée ! »

Jane rit doucement, tandis qu'Hermione outrée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette pimbêche ne savait même pas de quoi il en retournait ! les Indiens n'étaient en rien semblables aux descriptions européennes ! Mais par soucis de politesse, elle rit à son tour.

Cependant, Pansy, n'était pas dupe… d'ailleurs, cette dernière s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche, quand le majordome fit son interruption dans la pièce. Jane, reposant sa tasse de thé, vint à sa rencontre. Il lui glissa alors quelque chose à l'oreille et un sourire étincelant apparut sur son pâle visage de. Elle battit des mains, emportée par l'enthousiasme et congédiant son majordome, se retourna, les yeux pétillants.

« Qu'avez-vous ma chère ? je vous en prie ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps ! » s'exclama Pansy.

Jane ne se fit pas prier et laissa échapper : « Théodore et Blaise sont ici ! »

Hermione faillit laisser tomber sa tasse tandis que s'affichait sur le visage de Pansy, un air sombre. Elle inspira profondément, se forçant à sourire : « Quelle nouvelle ! n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et, pour la première fois, semblaient d'accord. Gênées par cette complicité inattendue, elles détournèrent le regard. Quelques bruits de pas, un éclat de rire prononcé et voilà qu'ils étaient là, devant elles, l'un sourire aux lèvres, l'autre toujours aussi discret.

Jane se précipita à leur rencontre, puis ce fut au tour de Pansy et d'Hermione. Mais puisque cela pouvait choquer la bienséance de les savoir chez une femme mariée et malgré les 5 heures de l'après midi passées, ils s'en furent tous faire un tour au parc.

La fin de l'hiver approchant, la promenade était assez agréable et très vite l'enthousiasme gagna le groupe. Blaise prit rapidement à parti Pansy, Nott marchant paisiblement à leurs côtés. Un peu plus en retrait, Jane et Hermione observaient la scène.

Hermione soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt remarqua alors l'air agité de sa compagne. Hésitante, Jane finit par céder et accélérant le pas se retrouva au côté de Nott. Hermione perçut quelques paroles échangées avant que Nott, lassé ou ennuyé ne détourne la tête. Le regard attristé de Jane, troubla Hermione qui eut pitié d'elle. Elle la rejoignit, croisant son regard bleu perlé de larmes. Qu'avait il pu bien lui dire ? se passait il quelque chose ?

Son regard se porta sur Nott qui la dévisagea froidement. Puis à nouveau, il détourna la tête, lançant une remarque sanglante à l'encontre de Blaise au plus grand plaisir de Pansy. Hermione, se rapprocha de Jane, lui murmurant : « tout va bien ? »

Jane esquissa un faible sourire : « il ne pouvait en être autrement… »

Et les deux femmes demeurèrent silencieuses.

« Théodore ? non il n'est pas là, il me semble qu'il est parti chez Lord Cromwell ! » dit le jeune frère de ce dernier à son interlocuteur qui le remercia prestement.

Pressé, il héla un coche, s'engouffra dedans et lui indiqua la direction de ladite demeure. Bon sang ! pourquoi fallait il toujours que Nott trouvasse le moyen de ne pas être là lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ! Se tassant dans la banquette, il essaya de se détendre mais ce fut peine perdue…

Enfin, le coche parvint à destination. Le jeune homme sortit en trombe, entrant dans la demeure pour y ressortir aussitôt. Enervé, frustré, il donna un violent coup au lampadaire le plus proche avant de presser le pas vers le parc. Nott avait intérêt à être là bas !

Et ce dernier y était d'ailleurs en charmante compagnie. Il l'avait aperçu, reconnu et n'avait pas hésité. Il avait laissé le groupe pour aller poser un baiser sur la main de la fille d'un très riche industriel du nom d'Apleton. Une charmante et pétillante rousse aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Accompagnée de quelques amies, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de donner son bras à Nott.

Hermione perçut la douleur de Jane qui n'osait dire un mot, les lèvres pincées. Pour refréner son envie de prendre parti, elle détourna le regard. Et elle le vit. Arrivant à grandes enjambées dans le parc, se fendant un chemin dans les herbes folles, Draco fit son apparition. Blaise le vit à son tour et crut bon de l'interpeller. Draco, surpris, stoppa sa marche en direction de Nott et pivota.

De la sueur froide s'écoula le long de son dos, sa respiration se stoppa et seules ses lèvres remuèrent laissant échapper « Hermione… ». Il déglutit. Si belle dans sa robe d'un vert pâle, si étrangère à ce monde…

« Draco ! » cria de nouveau Blaise rompant le charme.

Et Draco réalisa la scène. Elle était avec eux... mais que lui avait elle pris ? sa situation n'était elle déjà pas assez périlleuse comme ça ?? où avait elle la tête ?? Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, son corps se tendait sous le stress et la fatigue mais il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître à leurs yeux, sous leurs yeux… alors prenant une grande inspiration, il vint à leur rencontre. Nott les avait alors rejoints, toujours en compagnie de Miss Apleton, qui se vit accueillir par le regard meurtrier de Pansy et de Jane.

« Quelle chance de te trouver ici ! qu'est donc tu venu faire ? Chasser les vagabonds ? » Lança Blaise en se plaçant à ses côtés. Draco lui répondit : « rassures toi, j'ai décidé de te laisser en paix aujourd'hui !» Quelques ricanements fusèrent. Cette réplique cruelle était bien la marque des Malfoy…. Indifférent Blaise haussa des épaules tandis que Draco dévisagea longuement Nott qui lui rendit son regard. Puis souriant, il se tourna vers Pansy et Jane, enfin, il se présenta à Hermione.

Celle-ci crut que son cœur allait rompre sa poitrine, lorsque qu'avec une extrême douceur, il embrassa sa main. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent…

« Draco il suffit ! Ne vous voyez que cette pauvre enfant est extrêmement gênée ! » s'écria Jane, rompant ainsi leur contact visuel.

« Veuillez m'excusez, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… » Murmura Draco à l'encontre d'Hermione qui rougit fortement. Puis reculant, il s'adressa à Nott :

« Mon cher Théodore, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as bien fait courir aujourd'hui ! » Nott leva un sourcil, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Puis vaguement intéressé, il dit : « Vraiment ? tout le plaisir était pour moi ! »

Miss Apleton laissa échapper un petit rire et Nott reprit : « Et bien en quoi puis je t'être utile ? »

Draco regarda un court instants en direction d'Hermione puis s'exclama : « Je crains qu'il ne soit désormais trop tard… tant pis !»

Nott, frustré de ne pas connaître la raison, n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de ricaner.

« Quelle ambiance exquise ! Tout ceci est tellement plus excitant qu'une promenade avec mes dames de compagnies !» s'écria alors Miss Appleton avec désinvolture. Pansy tiqua, bien décidée à en découdre avec cette petite bourgeoise qui se permettait de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Se tournant vers elle avec un grand sourire, elle lui demanda : « Et puis je vous demander en quoi ? »

Les yeux de Miss Apleton pétillèrent : « Chercheriez vous à me faire dire des bêtises, ma chère ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée. Mais quel dommage, de ne pas savoir avancer une réponse à une simple question ! Cela est bien triste pour une jeune femme d'esprit telle que vous ! Néanmoins, je suis sûre que Mr Zabini, ici, présent se ferait un plaisir de vous aider ! »

Théodore et Draco prirent alors plaisir à observer la face de Zabini virer au rouge vif. Pris à son propre piège ! Gêné, il répondit : « Je doute que Miss Apleton ait besoin d'une quelconque aide. »

Cette dernière rit et posant une main gantée sur l'épaule de Zabini qu'elle ne connaissait guère, elle lança : « Je suis de votre avis, ma langue est bien assez acérée pour deux. »

Zabini qui avait perçut l'allusion, fur piqué au vif. « Vraiment ? est ce l'image que vous avez de moi ? »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de la changer… » lui susurra t'elle.

« Il suffit ! » s'écria soudainement Pansy surprise par son propre emportement.

« Vous aurais je offensée ? » lui demanda innocemment Miss Apleton.

Jane sentant que l'ambiance se dégradait beaucoup trop vite, crut bon d'intervenir : « Mes amies, je vous en prie… »

Miss Apleton éclata alors de rire avant de lui dire : « Dieu que vous êtes mignonne, il m'avait semblé que vous étiez muette ! »

Jane, rougit fortement, humiliée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pansy s'apprêta à dire quelque chose en sa défense quand Nott prit la main de Miss Apleton, la serrant froidement. Puis, il lâcha : « il suffit maintenant. »

Miss Apleton le dévisagea de haut et siffla : « retirez votre main, my Lord. » Nott s'exécuta et la jeune femme quitta le cercle. Il se tourna alors vers ses amis, jetant un regard assassin à Jane. Puis, sans un mot, s'en fut rattraper Miss Apleton.

Hermione qui était restée en retrait pendant tout ce temps, ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle vit alors Blaise se glisser au côté de Pansy et lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle la vit rougir, puis le repousser en criant : « Ne vous approchez pas de moi, empoté que vous êtes ! »

Hermione, devant le regard déconfit de Blaise, rit enfin pour la première fois de la journée. Elle inspira profondément et remarqua que la nuit était déjà en train de tomber. Qu'allait elle faire ? tous allaient bientôt rentrer et elle n'avait toujours pas pu échanger quelque mots avec Draco. Il était là, si près… et elle ne pouvait rien faire, non rien ! Dieu qu'elle détestait cet univers ! Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que comptait il faire ?

Draco prit à parti Blaise, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, sans la perdre de vue. Blaise ricana, ses yeux bleus pétillants de milles feux puis s'écria : « Ca marche ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, avant de retourner auprès de Jane qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le départ de Nott. Draco, lui, marcha droit vers Hemione qui eut envie de partir. Mais ce dernier loin de chercher à l'effrayer, lui tendit son bras : « Si Madame veut bien me faire cet honneur. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et elle glissa son bras dans le sien puis elle entendit Draco déclarer : « Bien, mon Cher Blaise je vous laisse raccompagner ces demoiselles. Quant à moi je m'en vais saluer Lady Emerson et lui ramener, par la même occasion, sa charmante nièce. »

Et sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un de pouvoir répliquer ou s'opposer, Draco entraina Hermione. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, leurs corps se frôlant sans cesse. Hermione pouvait sentir la jambe du jeune homme contre sa robe, son bras contre le sien... Draco, lui, ne laissait rien transparaître et marchait en regardant droit devant lui, le port altier. Il héla un coche et fit monter Hermione avant de refermer la porte. Il s'assit en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas du regard. Hermione sentit son corps fondre et était hypnotisée par les yeux gris de son compagnon qui perçaient l'obscurité régnante. Un long silence s'installa.

« N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ? » lui demanda t'il soudainement.

Hermione nia de la tête.

« Tiens donc… pourrais tu néanmoins me dire ce que tu faisais avec eux ? »

Hermione détourna le regard comme si elle cherchait une réponse dans l'obscurité. mais la proximité étouffante du coche, la força à répondre.

« Je… Je.. Je voulais te voir ! » laissa t'elle alors échapper. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais qu'avait elle dit ? ce n'était pas du tout la bonne explication.

Draco se tut, ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit se mouvoir et soupirer. « Moi aussi… Moi aussi je voulais te voir… »

Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, un sentiment de bonehur s'infiltrer dans ses veines... Puis l'instant d'après, une toute autre chaleur brûla ses lèvres. Draco l'embrassait doucement…

Une secousse et le baiser fut rompu. Draco maugréa dans sa barbe deux ou trois mots peu appropriés qui firent rire Hermione. Une autre et Draco tituba, évitant de justesse la chute. Hermione rit de plus belle. Frustré, le jeune homme se laissa finalement tomber au sol affichant un air renfrogné qui la fit sourire.

« Draco… »

Il releva la tête et elle la saisit alors tendrement entre ses deux mains, puis, elle embrassa ses lèvres avec une douceur sans pareille...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. en espérant vous retrouvrer pour la suite, amicalement, MOon cat.


	19. les dessous d'un monde doré

**Le peintre et sa muse.**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bonjour à tous^ ! ce sera bref. Désolé pour le retard ! j'ai reussi mes concours^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

Bisous, Moon cat.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Mlle Ganou :_ Coucou ! Merciii d'être venue lire cette histoire ! Voilà la suite ! et bonne rentrée 2009 ^^ ! bisous Moon cat.

_Sephorae :_ Coucou toi !! j'espère que tout vas bien pour toi !!! et que tu as retrouvé une bonne fois pour toute internet lol ! Et encore une fois merciiii pour cette review qui comme à chaque fois vaut le détour !! je pense que cette fois ci tu vas être servie en termes d'images qui défilent. Le style d'écriture à été fait pour... enfin j'ai essayé ! car ce chapitre n'est pas comme les autres, c'est comme un parenthèse ! enfin je te laisse le découvrir ! Merciii encore de ton soutien ! moi aussi je radote mais c'est tjr aussi vrai alors.. !! gros bisous ! Bonn rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Jojo :_ Coucou !! merciii pour cette review et d'avoir lue cette histoire jusqu'au bout !! Merciii aussi pour tous ses compliments ! j'espère pouvoir continuer à être à la hauteur de ce que tu penses ! pas évident lol !! Voilà la suite !!! j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_c_Uz :_ Kikou ! merciii pour toutes tes reviews !! ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaise autant et t'apporte un semblant d'émotions ! ce chapitre en a aussi une bonne dose.. j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Bonne rentrée ! bisous ! Moon cat.

_Roze Potter :_ Waww quelle review ! voilà ce que j'ai envie d'écrire ! dans ce chapitre je pense que tu vas peut être retenir ta respiration^^ ! on verra bien ! je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! merciii de continuer à me lire ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Kowala :_ Coucou !! Mercii pour ces reviews !! et non je n'ai pas de rythme de publication... c'est mon principal défaut et je m'en excuse... mais cela est du à ma manière d'écrire qui vient par à-coups... j'espère néanmoins que tu continueras à lire cette histoire ! mercii encore pour tes compliments ! bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Dame angélique Malfoy :_ Coucou toi !!! Comment vas-tu ? apparemment tu mènes une vie des plus trépidantes !! ca à l'air génial !! Mannequin ? waow !! toutes mes félicitations !!! Eclates toi bien !! au nom de tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas en faire autant !!! ohhh ravie que tu apprécies Blaise et Nott !!! tu es une des seules qui me parle toujours des points auxquels je me suis le plus attachées !!! je les aime ces deux là, du moins j'aime ce que j'en ai fait ! alors merciii !! l'autre fic... bon sang je sèche tellement dessus et je me suis emportée avec celle-ci... lool en tout cas ravie d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles !!! gros bisous et bonne rentrée !! merciii de ta fidélité ! amicalement, moon cat.

_Noémie :_ Woaowww alors ça... c'est de la review... !! merci, merci infiniment pour cette review elle m'a beaucoup touchée.. j'ai plein de trucs à dire !! lol ca va être long ! déjà si tu as des précisions sur l' époque, je t'en prie n'hésite pas ! en effet j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver les infos que je veux et pour ce chapitre j'ai du faire quelques digressions temporelles.. la philo j'adore^^ enfin je t'avouerais que j'ai un peu du mal avec Hegel... mais il est vrai que le XIX eme siecle c'est quelque chose !! Quant à Turner n'en parlons même pas je suis une fan accomplie, d'ailleurs il y a un livre sur lui, tourné sous forme d'un roman c'est une femme qui l'a écrit mais je ne me souviens plus du nom.. j'irai le chercher plus tard^^

Et whistler ? Tout aussi doué...

Mais ce qui m'a peut être surpris et plut le plus dans ta review c'est bien les parallèles que tu as trouvé avec le l'œuvre original... je ne les avait jamais fait !! lol brefff merciii encore pour tous ces compliments ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !! bsx, bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_BloodyNessyZabini :_ My fair lady ?? hum oui c'est vrai mais ce films ne m'as pas vraiment marqué ^^ par contre il faudrait vraiment que je lise la jeune fille à la perle.. ca revient souvent lol : Merciii pour cette review en tout cas ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Pauline-Hélo_ : Kikou !!! merciii pour ta review !!! trop bien ? alors que vas-tu penser de ce chapitre ci ?? je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !!! merciii pour tout ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Atchoum16 :_ Yahhhh !!! quelqu'un qui me demande enfin ce qu'il se passe entre Noot et Apleton... tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question... Maintenant ! par contre la fin cette fois ci e sera pas légère... dsl Merciiii de continuer à me lire !!!! merciii pour ta rveiew !! gros bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Lady Hope :_ Coucou toi !!! merciii pour ta review !! j'espère que tout vas bien pour toi !!! on va voir si ce chapitre te paraîtra tout aussi excellent que les autres... je crois que c'est de l'ordre du 50/50 et tu vas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça... Bonne lecture ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Fiind-Love :_ Coucou !! Merciii pour ta review !! oh diis pauvre panssy... bref je n'épiloguerai pas là-dessus et les autres tu les trouve bizarres ? lol t'es pas sorti de l'auberge alors parce que j'en ai remis une couche... En tout cas merciii pour tous ces compliments !! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Naouko :_ Coucou !! mercii pour ta review ! voilàà la suiteee !! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

_Camille Malefoy :_ Coucou !! merciii pourtes reviews !! on verra si tu aimes tojours autant à la fin de ce chapitre... lol ! allez bonne lecture ! Bisous et bonne rentrée ! Moon cat.

**Chapitre 19** : Les dessous d'un monde doré...

La nuit enveloppait désormais Londres, atténuait toutes les douleurs, les peines accumulées de la journée. A présent, tous étaient rentrés chez eux. Certains déçus, d'autres heureux. Mais pour l'un d'entre eux, le destin frappa. Sournoisement. Brutalement.

Dans une chambre, une ombre, penchée, appuyée contre une commode, était secouée par une violente toux. La violence de cette toux était telle que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sa gorge était en feu. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une quinte de toux lui volait la parole, lui coupait la respiration. Mais à chaque fois, y compris celle-ci, elle avait réussi à s'isoler. Personne, non personne ne devait savoir. Le calme revint.

Puis, à nouveau, la silhouette se courba, une main s'agrippant férocement au rebord de la commode. L'autre se porta à sa bouche pour tenter de couvrir le bruit.

Enfin tout redevint normal. La mystérieuse silhouette se redressa, respirant de manière régulière. Sa main quitta sa bouche pour se saisir d'un bougeoir.

La lumière. L'obscurité.

Le bougeoir était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il n'avait pas glissé de sa main, non c'est cette dernière qui, sous le coup de l'effroi, l'avait lâché.

Et pour cause… pendant un court instant, la lumière avait révélé, le vermeil, l'écarlate agressif de quelques gouttes se sang sur une peau pâle….

Mais la nuit maîtresse des lieux eut tôt fait d'étouffer la peur, l'incompréhension et tendant un bras, le sommeil s'abattit sur tous, y compris sur cette personne condamnée…

Insatisfait, avide d'elle, de sa présence pour lui, pour ses peintures, Draco n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus pour se rendre, en cette matinée, chez Nott. Lui seul était à même de l'aider et si hier il n'avait pu lui expliquer la situation, il le ferait aujourd'hui.

Théodore, à peine sorti de son sommeil, l'accueillit par un bâillement oh combien appuyé et lui dit sur un ton cynique : « Déjà ? je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt… »

Draco saisit son regard brun qui pétillait dangereusement et répliqua : « Vraiment ? »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, Nott le laissant entrer dans ses salons. Il invita draco à s'asseoir, ordonna à un domestique de se retirer puis, s'affalant avec nonchalance à son tour sur un fauteuil, demanda :

« Que me vaut donc l'honneur d'une visite si matinale ? »

« tu le sais déjà. »

Un sourire sournois flotta sur les lèvres de Nott : « disons plutôt que j'en ai une vague idée. »

Draco soupira, ne sachant comment formuler sa demande. Dieu qu'il détestait se sentir en position d'infériorité ! Mais le silence de Nott eut tôt fait de l'exaspérer au plus haut point et, brutalement, il lâcha : « Prête moi tes appartements rue … »

A l'entente de cette demande, le visage de Nott se ferma. Il se pencha vers Draco, ses coudes reposant sur ses cuisses, les doigts entremêlés contre sa bouche, pensif.

« Ceux non loin de la demeure de Lady Emerson si je ne me trompe… La réponse est non. » lâcha t'il sans cesser de le fixer du regard.

Draco sentit la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi refuser ? Néanmoins, loin de se démonter, il proposa alors : « Dans ce cas vends le moi. Peu importe le prix. »

La réponse de Nott ne se fit pas attendre…

« Non. »

Draco se leva, menaçant, perdant peu à peu son sang froid. Impatient. Impétueux. Nott se leva à son tour prêt à en découdre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses tu ? » lui susurra t'il froidement.

Nott s'approcha encore un peu plus et sans ciller répondit :

« Parce que même sans savoir sa véritable identité je ne **l**'aime pas. Parce qu'**elle** ne t'attirera que des ennuis. »

Draco serra les poings. La tension régnant dans la pièce était palpable. Loin de s'en soucier, ils semblaient décidés à aller plus loin. Et ce fut Nott qui engagea les hostilités :

« A ton regard, on dirait que j'ai touché juste… »

« Et alors ? que m'importe que tu ais pu deviner mes sentiments à son égard, cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Nott sembla perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, sa voix se faisant plus grave, plus menaçante :

« Vraiment ? Tu es mon ami Draco, c'est à moi de te prévenir des dangers que tu coures ! »

Draco sourit. Un air mesquin se dessina sur son visage et avec une ironie sans pareille il répondit :

« Alors en tant qu' « ami » laisse moi te dire, que vivre pour l'argent n'a jamais rendu heureux personne… »

Nott tiqua, se sentant à son tour menacé.

« -Que veux tu dire ? »

« -Voyons… une certaine Miss Apleton ? »

Nott à l'entente de ce nom, s'emporta : « -Je… je n'ai pas le choix ! Moi, ma famille nous ne sommes pas comme toi ! »

« -Il suffit. Les Malfoy ne parlent pas d'amour et tu le sais très bien. Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi ! »

Furieux par l'insulte portée à son égard, Nott se saisit violement de Draco le plaquant contre le mur, son avant-bras s'appuyant avec force sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« Assez ! tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux dire ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! oui j'ai besoin de Lucy Apleton ! »

Draco toussota et loin de se sentir en danger, sourit de plus belle et lui asséna cruellement : « D'elle ou de son argent ? »

Nott explosa littéralement tandis que la tristesse voilait ses yeux :

« Et bien oui ! que veux tu que je te dise ? Je suis un noble des plus purs mais fauché ! c'est cela que tu voulais entendre ?! es tu content maintenant ?! j'ai besoin d'argent et je ferais tout pour en avoir ! Tout tu m'entends ?! Jamais personne ne saura que les Nott ont connu des difficultés ! Jamais notre nom ne sera sali par la misère ! »

Puis le silence. Des regards douloureux échangés. Des respirations entrecoupées, des souffles entremêlant haine, désespoir, pitié.

« jusqu'à épouser une bourgeoise frivole…Jusqu'à salir mon sang… les mariages d'amour n'existent pas dans notre monde… » murmura Théodore autant pour lui que pour Draco. Ce dernier repoussa sans difficultés son ami, à présent redevenu calme, et à son tour murmura :

« Certes… mais n'aimes tu pas ? »

Théodore releva la tête :

« Là n'est pas la question… »

Sa réponse déplut à Draco qui se saisit violemment de son ami par le col :

« Cesse donc de te mentir à toi-même ! »

Théodore sourit. Tristement.

« Je te le répète, là n'est pas la question. Si j'aime alors je deviendrai aveugle pour ne plus la voir, je deviendrai sourd pour ne plus écouter mon cœur battre lorsqu'elle m'approchera. »

Il se saisit des mains de Draco et le repoussa. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Puis il se retourna. Son masque de froideur avait retrouvé sa place sur son visage, ses traits s'étaient figés et après s'être muré dans un de ses longs silences, il dit :

« Que crois tu Draco ? La vie n'est rien de plus qu'une scène de théâtre… Elle ne s'illumine que le temps d'un spectacle. L'amour, la douleur ne sont qu'artifices. Une fois que l'illusion a volé en éclat que reste il ? Une scène nue, vide, de vulgaires planches de bois usées, trouées ou bien lustrées et cirées ; selon notre condition… Notre statut voilà ce qui restera à jamais… Voilà ce qui s'offre tous les jours aux yeux des spectateurs…Encore et encore… Ca et rien d'autre… »

Draco ne dit rien, se contentait de le regarder, oui de regarder cet ami qui avait choisi d'ignorer la douleur plutôt que de la connaître… Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'était pas assez bon, pas assez généreux d'âme pour le conseiller. Non, il était lui, quelqu'un qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus, qui était fier mais peureux à la fois quand l'inconnu surgissait devant ses yeux. Mais plutôt que de l'ignorer, il lui faisait face et ce par tous les moyens justes ou non…

Alors, encore une fois, il demanda froidement :

« M'aideras tu ? »

Théodore ne répondit pas, défiant Draco du regard. Puis, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant, égal à lui même, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Draco soupira longuement. L'échange était clos.

Récupérant son long manteau noir, le jeune Malfoy sortit du manoir, non sans jeter un long regard vers les fenêtres du second étage. Il ne comprenait que trop bien Théodore. D'une fierté sans nom, il était humiliant d'éponger des dettes de jeu mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de se marier à une femme qui n'était pas des leurs…. Seul l'amour semblait pouvoir effacer ce fossé entre les couches sociales… Mais dans le cas de Nott, cela serait à jamais impossible.

Le reste de la journée Draco essaya de trouver Blaise et ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'il y parvint enfin, dans un bar des plus huppés de la capitale. A peine mit il un pas à l'intérieur, qu'une forte odeur mêlant absinthe et opium le saisit. L'ère Victorienne… sous ses dessous se cachaient de terribles choses telles que les ravages causés par l'alcool et la drogue… les plus hautes classes n'y faisaient pas exception….

Un cri eut tôt fait d'attirer son attention et le jeune homme pivota en sa direction. Et ce fut là qu'il vit Blaise, entourés par de nombreux hommes de tous âges, curieux, intrigués par le spectacle auquel il s'adonnait. Il nota les bouteilles d'alcool vides sur la table, des boites en bois laqué, elles aussi vides, qui avaient du contenir quelques drogues. Mais ce fut la situation qui l'interpella. Blaise se confrontait à un jeune inconnu et loin de se sentir menacé, il semblait être dans son élément. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient dangereusement, son visage menaçant. Draco se rapprocha.

« Monsieur je ne tolérai pas de tels propos ! » cria l'inconnu à Zabini. Ce dernier ricana avant de répliquer :

« Et pour quelle raison ? je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la pure vérité, venir vous demander votre aide afin de me débarrasser de votre sœur et voilà votre réaction ? quel manque de maturité ! »

Le visage de l'inconnu vira au cramoisi : « Comment osez vous ? la vérité dites vous ? Insulter ma sœur est ce là la vérité ?! »

Blaise sourit de toutes ces dents : « la plus pure mon cher Thomas… il prit à parti toute la salle, l'embrassant d'un geste de la main. Votre sœur, cette petite trainée qui soulève ses jupes afin de gagner l'affection ou même une bague de fiançailles auprès d'un noble ! »

Des cris de protestations, d'étonnement parcoururent la salle et loin de s'inquiéter de la situation dans laquelle s'était fourrée Blaise, Draco sourit, dangereusement. Il vit alors le jeune Thomas ôter ses gants et essayer de frapper Blaise avec.

Zabini arrêta tout simplement son geste, compressant son poignet avec sa main. Un rictus de douleur se forma sur le visage de Thomas tandis que Blaise accentuait la pression. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Thomas et le forçant à ouvrir sa main, se saisit de la paire de gant.

D'un geste brutal il le relâcha. Thomas vit que Blaise allait le souffleter et c'est ce qu'il fit ou du moins en théorie… Son poing gauche, celui là même qui contenait les gants vint s'abattre avec force sur la mâchoire du jeune homme qui, sous la violence du coup, alla s'écraser sur la table. Il se releva en titubant, essuyant le sang s'échappant de sa lèvre fendu et lâchant un cri de rage s'abattit sur Blaise.

Et les coups pleuvèrent.. encore et encore... avec toujours plus de force, toujours plus de violence... Un combat très vite à sens unique...

« Blaise »

Encore un coup dans l'abdomen. Le bruit de côtes qui se brisent sous un poing d'acier, le bruit de chaises s'écrasant sur le sol.

« Blaise ! »

Ce dernier fit brutalement volte face.

Animal, bestial, sa respiration violente, saccadée.

Son regard brulant de haine croisa alors celui de Draco. Lentement, très lentement il se redressa lâchant tout d'un coup son adversaire inconscient depuis un petit moment déjà. Un silence imprégné de crainte s'était abattu dans la salle. Plus un mouvement, plus une voix, juste des dizaines et des dizaines de regards fixés sur cette scène, incapables de se défaire de cette violence gratuite.

Seul Draco s'avança vers Blaise qui contemplait son œuvre ensanglantée, gisant au sol. Et contre toute attente, le jeune homme sourit et murmura à son compagnon :

« Et bien tu ne l'auras pas raté celui là ! »

Blaise se tourna pour lui faire face et répondit : « envie de participer ? »

Puis son regard parcouru la foule, les invitant à les suivre. Si l'effroi avait saisit tous les spectateurs à l'entente de cette proposition, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester de marbre. Un premier gloussement se fit entendre. Puis un rire maladroit et progressivement, une vague d'enthousiasme sembla parcourir la salle qui soudainement reprit vie.

Draco, lui, finit par répondre, sentant une fièvre le saisir :

« -pourquoi pas ? »

« -Celui là est à moi ! » reprit Blaise en désignant le jeune Thomas qui, après avoir craché du sang, semblait recouvrir peu à peu ses esprits.

Un ami de ce dernier voulut alors l'aider à se relever. Cette tentative fut aussitôt avortée par Draco qui l'interpella : « Qui vous a permis d'intervenir ? »

L'inconnu se retourna pour lui faire face. Loin d'être apeuré, il semblait être grisé par l'absinthe, tout aussi enjoué que Draco. Il répondit malicieusement : « Il est parfois bon de savoir jouer les bons samaritains ! »

Draco grimaça. Cet hypocrite ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche.

« Vraiment ? et qu'espérez vous ? vous faire un peu d'argent ? »

L'inconnu porta son regard sur Draco, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il remarqua alors le sceau sur son index et répliqua : « Parce que vous croyez qu'un nom fait la richesse ? »

« -cela reste toujours plus vrai que l'inverse ! »

« -Voyez vous ça… que dire alors des Nott ? prêt à souiller leur nom auprès d'une dévergondée pour quelques pièces ! »

Draco sourit cruellement et dit sur un ton qui se voulait ingénu :

« - Je vois que les ragots courent toujours plus vite que la vérité.... »

« -Vraiment ? je croyais pourtant que les confidences au sortir du lit n'avaient rien de mensonges.... »

« - vos relations, monsieur, ne me regardent aucunement. Je vous prie de m'épargner vos histoires de paillasses... »

L'inconnu tiqua :

« - Paillasses, dites vous ? »

Draco rit :

« - et bien quoi ? n'est ce pas là que vont dormir les chiens ? »

Cette fois ci, l'inconnu sembla perdre son calme devant l'air toujours aussi détendu de Draco.

« Chiens ou non, Les gens de mon espèce comme vous dites vous feront la peau un de ces jours… les temps changent ! » siffla t'il en se rapprochant de Draco.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques vulgaires centimètres. Leur haine mutuelle semblait brûler l'air ambiant. Les yeux de Draco plongèrent dans ceux du jeune homme et il lui susurra : « Pas tant qu'il y aura des maîtres pour vous dresser… »

« -Vraiment ? Théodore Nott semble pourtant prouver l'inverse… »

Draco empoigna le col de l'individu de sa main gauche qui fit de même. Ils sourirent. L'inconnu vit le poing droit de Draco se refermer, ses jointures blanchir, sa mâchoire se contracter. Il le menaça :

« -Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom… »

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'effaça.

« -ou sinon ? »

Draco ne dit rien. Puis il le relâcha, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il tira sur son veston et arrangea son col. Surpris, l'inconnu le regarda faire sans piper mot. Draco conclut son petit cérémonial en ôtant les gants de ses mains, geste qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire.

Celui-ci l'avertit aussitôt :

« -Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas cela... Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. »

« - mais vous n'êtes pas moi ! »

Et le bruit sec d'une gifle se fit entendre. Souffleté, provoqué en duel, il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Cet homme allait il se rétracter après être redevenu sobre ? probablement pas… le duel plus qu'un symbole, une humiliation, une condamnation sociale pour ceux qui osaient s'y soustraire...

Dans cette ère d'ascétisme, la décadence n'en était qu'encore plus folle… il suffisait de plonger dans l'obscurité loin des règles de conduites imposées par la société…

L'inconnu passa une main sur sa joue rougie et ne quittant pas du regard du Draco dit :

« -Bien, à présent je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me présenter. »

« - si vous y tenez.... » murmura dédaigneusement Draco.

« - Finnigan, Seamus. »

Loin de s'en étonner, Draco ne fit que sourire de plus belle. Ainsi il allait affronter l'un des plus fins tireurs du moment... Il savoura le frisson qui le parcourut de part en part, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

« - Demain, 17h Northern Court. » lâcha t'il froidement, « je compte sur votre ponctualité Finnigan. »

Et il partit, d'un pas altier.

Il récupéra Blaise à la sortie du bar. Ils se regardèrent puis rirent, rirent à ne plus pouvoir respirer..... La soirée se finit sans un mot, dans un salon, l'un pansant ses blessures, l'autre contemplant une simple bougie. Son regard perdu en disait long... il n'était déjà plus présent...

Le lendemain, les deux compères marchaient en direction de Northern Court quand, sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent Nott. Ce dernier ayant eut vent du duel avait passé a journée à les chercher.

Blaise s'arrêta pour le saluer tandis que Draco ne prit même pas cette peine, continuant à marcher droit devant lui.

« Draco ! »

Il ne se retourna pas, Blaise sur ses talons. Il ignora les appels de Nott avant d'héler un coche. Il fallait être à l'heure.

Northern Court, 17h.

Deux personnes les attendaient. L'adversaire et le juge de la rencontre, quelqu'un de neutre mais sans statut officiel, les duels étant traqués comme la peste...

Draco et Blaise les saluèrent poliment.

« Belle journée n'est ce pas ? » lança Seamus en direction de Draco.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, contemplant ce ciel bleu sans nuage. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il susurra :

« Oui... C'est une belle journée pour mourir... »

Personne ne dit mot. Surpris, apeurés. Mais l'un d'entre eux rit. Sentant le sang affluer dans ses veines, Blaise riait. La tension monta d'un cran et le juge de la rencontre se racla la gorge avant de déclamer : « Que les duellistes s'avancent et prennent leur armes ! »

Le vent se mit à souffler. Les manteaux tombèrent à terre. De brefs regards furent échangés et,

consciencieusement, les deux adversaires examinèrent leur pistolet avant d'échanger avec force une poignée de main.

« Dos à dos ! »

L'ordre claqua sèchement dans l'air. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco au contact de son ennemi.

Deux gestes précis et les armes furent chargées.

Et le décompte pour les pas commença.

« Un ! »

L'excitation les prit tout entier.

« Deux ! »

Leurs corps tremblèrent.

« trois ! »

Leurs mains devinrent moites.

« Quatre ! »

Une ultime pensée.

« Cinq ! »

Puis le vide...

Les corps pivotèrent. Les coups partirent. De la fumée s'échappa des pistolets, le bruit de la détonation encore présent dans l'air. Puis, comme si l'on avait brutalement coupé les fils d'une marionnette, les corps tombèrent. L'herbe tendre et fraîche les accueillit épousant avec douceur la forme de ces derniers. L'immensité et la pureté d'un ciel bleu s'offrirent à leurs yeux. Vert, bleu et une troisième couleur, rouge. Le sang se mêla à l'herbe, pénétra la terre, s'offrit aux yeux de tous...

C'était en effet une belle, non que dis-je, une magnifique journée pour mourir...

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce chapitre il y a quelques erreurs volontaires concernant l'époque Victorienne sur l'apparition des drogues plus tardive que le moment où est censé se dérouler l'histoire. Veuillez m'en excuser... A bientôt.. Moon cat.


	20. Eternel

**Réponses reviews :**

_**Dramioneforever700**_ : Coucou ! tout d'abord un grand mercii pour cet article sur ton blog !! cela m'a vraiment flatté ! être cité dans un blog est toujours un honneur ! Je te souhaite une bonne continuation de ce site ! Un autre merciii concernant tes compliments, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise et je ne l'ai pas abandonée… ne t'inquiète pas ! en totu cas voilà la suite !!

Bsxx

_**Lilou :**_ et non ça ne finit pas comme ça ! rassures toi !! bonne lecture ! enjoy ^^ merciiii pour ta review ! bsxx

_**Emiwyn :**_ Coucouuu ! mercii pour tes encouragements ! non je ne l'arrêterais pas promis !! j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !!! gros bsxx ! ohhh je reviens tout de suite !!! je viens de relire ton autre rewiew !!! et comme d'hab waw !!! que de compliments, ca me fait tellement plaisir !! moi aussi j'ai adoré le bonheur des dames, un des seul zola où cela se finit bien ! je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de lire la jeune fille à la perle… faut que je m'y mette ! je vais aussi essayer d'accentuer le côté dandy mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait dans ce chapitre !! Brefff encore un énorme merciii ! voilà la suite !! bsxx

_**Casper-a-lost-angel :**_ Coucou !! merciii pour ta review !! mort? Peut être mais en tout cas ce n'est pas encore la fin de cette histoire ! alors j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! bonne lecture ! bsxx

**_Rebecca-black _**: Coucouu ! merciii d'être toujours là ! oui il ne faut pas jouer avec les armes à feu mais je trouvais que cela rendait particulièrement bien dans le contexte présent ! lol ! en tout cas voilà la suite ! bonne lecture !!! bissouss

_**Florigeon **_: Coucouu ! tout d'abord mercii d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre et je dois t'avouer que je suis d'accord sur bien des points avec toi et que ma fic a ses débuts était parfois vraiment « trop » comme lorsque ron et hermione se rencontre… Enfin j'espère que cela s'est arrangé depuis ! bonne lecture ! merci ! bisous

_**Pauline-helo **_: Coucouu ! Merciii pour ta review !! ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! pour mon style d'écriture j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train d'évoluer non ? et pour Draco je te laisse le découvrir… Bonne lecture !! merciii encore ! bsxx

_**Fiind-love**_ : Coucouuu toi !! ah non on n'étrangle pas l'auteur même si elle le mérite ! des personnages étranges ? tu n'as pas tout à fait tord… mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont qu'humain, avec une manière unique de réagir, des facettes toujours changeantes… bref en tout cas je te laisse découvrir la suite !!! bissouss merciii encore !

_**Atchoum 16 **_: Coucouu ! merciii pour ta review !! j'apprécie le fait que tu cherches toujours à découvrir les choses… pour la personne en début de chapitre tu le sauras bien assez tôt et maintenant place à la suite !! bsxxx

**Note de l'auteur **: Coucou ! bon je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce chapitre… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, merci. Merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à me suivre !

Chapitre 20 : Eternel…

A quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant? Draco réfléchit un court moment. Il fronça des sourcils, des rides creusant son front. Tout bien réfléchi, Il ne saurait dire ou plutôt il en n'en était plus capable, l'esprit soudainement embrumé, le corps fourmillant de toute part. Une brise fraîche se leva, venant caresser son visage et le soleil, toujours au dessus de lui, commença à fondre dans le bleu du ciel. Il cligna des yeux.

A présent, Il ne voyait plus qu'un halo de lumière qui l'embrassait tendrement tandis qu'une douce chaleur semblait s'écouler sous lui. Il ne sentait plus rien, ni le sol sous lui, ni de douleur dans le corps… Il était bien, tout simplement bien…

« DRACO ! » l'appelait-on où était ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? le jeune homme sourit incapable de bouger ou de répondre.

« Draco… » encore… mais cette fois ci cet appel semblait plus lointain comme si la personne n'avait à présent plus de force pour crier son nom. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il reconnut enfin son mystérieux interlocuteur. Zabini ! toujours là pour lui gâcher ses moments de plaisir ! Et s'il tendait une main pour l'écarter et profiter à nouveau du soleil ? non… Non il ne prendrait pas cette peine. Il préférait ne pas bouger. Il était bien comme ça.

D'ailleurs il se sentait de plus en plus léger et d'humeur paresseuse. Il lui vint alors à l'idée de faire une sieste. Oh oui un petit somme serait plus que la bienvenue.. il se sentait bien, si bien qu'il s'amusait de tout. Blaise pouvait bien continuer à le secouer dans tous les sens, rien ne l'atteignait. Il sourit, Dieu que tout cela lui paraissait futile. Il voulait qu'on le laissât dormir, il voulait la paix…

Il soupira puis ferma les yeux.

« PAN ! »

« PAN ! PAN ! »

« la fumée ! et badaboum les corps qui tombent ! » Criait joyeusement Zabini en mimant la scène avec des gestes grossiers. Ce spectacle bien que ridicule puisque effectué dans un lit avait pourtant réussit à captiver l'humble propriétaire de la couche.

« Oh ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance ! Qu'est il arrivé ensuite ?! » s'exclama une belle jeune femme en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

Blaise assis dans le lit, un drap lui couvrant le bas du corps, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

« Mystère ! »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche la repoussant gentiment sur le matelas. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure brune, jouant avec une mèche…

La courtisane cependant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dans un mouvement souple, elle se défit de son emprise et s'enhardissant protesta : « Je veux savoir ! racontes moi la suite ! égoïste que tu es ! »

Blaise la regarda sévèrement : « non. »

Elle insista faisant mine de le frapper : « dis moi ! je veux connaître la fin du duel ! Sont ils morts ? »

Blaise tiqua puis s'étira comme un chat : « Morts ? Tes jolies oreilles ne pourraient supporter ce que je devrais te dire… Le sang… les mots étouffés par la douleur… »

L'atmosphère changea alors radicalement.

La courtisane, effrayée par le discours et par le ton du jeune homme, frissonna. Regardant le plafond, Blaise continua son monologue macabre puis une fois celui-ci achevé, il se tourna vers sa compagne qui le regardait, apeurée.

D'un geste il l'invita à la rejoindre, le regard brillant. Elle refusa.

Alors sur un ton mielleux pareil à un prédateur désireux de séduire sa proie, il lui murmura : « Approche.. je ne voulais pas te faire peur mon coeur… juste te donner une leçon. Tu es bien plus belle lorsque ta bouche est contre la mienne sans qu'aucune idiotie ne puisse être prononcée. »

Ne percevant pas l'insulte cachée derrière le compliment, elle s'avoua vaincue. lui souriant malicieusement, elle vint de blottir contre lui…

Plonger dans l'atmosphère lourde, enivrante des quartiers peu fréquentable de Londres, Blaise s'endormit satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour d'autres, être dans un lit, était tout au contraire une épreuve douloureuse voire insupportable..

« Doucement.. Voilà… Comme ça… Tournez le encore un peu… Voilà. Parfait ! »

L'infirmière recula laissant place au docteur qui commença à examiner son patient.

« Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Pas de réponse. Le médecin tira sur les draps laissant apparaitre les jambes du patient. Puis avec douceur il commença à palper sa hanche droite. Une grimace apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Les dents serrées il ne laissait échapper de sa bouche le moindre signe de douleur. L'examen finit, le médecin lui demanda :

« pouvez vous vous lever ? »

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux mais entreprit néanmoins de se lever. Le voyant hésitant dans sa tentative, l'infirmière vint lui prêter assistance. Prenant appuis sur elle, il posa un premier pied au sol puis le deuxième. D'un geste sec il la repoussa se concentrant pour trouver l'équilibre. Il redressa la tête, son visage dénué de toute expression. Sa jambe gauche esquissa un premier mouvement souple, naturel mais quand vint le tour de sa jambe droite… les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il tituba. Il recommença. Cette fois ci, le mouvement fut moins maladroit lui permettant de garder l'équilibre.

Un, deux, plusieurs pas s'enchaînèrent et irrémédiablement son corps s'affaissait… Vers la droite…

Il boitait.

Peu importe l'attention avec laquelle il se déplaçait, sa jambe droite demeurait raide.

Il boitait.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sa gêne serait à jamais visible aux yeux de tous.

« il faudrait penser… » le médecin ne put en dire plus vaincu par le regard sombre que venait de lui lancer son patient.

Sans un mot, ce dernier regagna son lit.

Il boitait.

Le médecin et l'infirmière se retirèrent en silence de la chambre.

Il boitait.

Allongé sur le dos, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il le maudissait, oui il maudissait celui qui lui avait fait ça ! Celui qui l'avait marqué à tout jamais du fer de la honte !

Battu, vaincu dans les règles même la revanche lui échappait ! La rage le submergea et il le maudit à nouveau.

Il maudit Draco Malfoy de toute son âme… Lui qui désormais ne serait plus que Finnigan le boiteux…

La lumière du jour avait noyé la pièce, l'aveuglant un court instant. Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant un immense frisson la parcourir. Un mal être profond ne la quittait pas et elle parvint à peine à marcher jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Là, le majordome qui l'accompagnait, se tourna vers elle :

« Mademoiselle … »

Une vague de désespoir la submergea et elle murmura :

« allez y.. »

Le majordome s'exécuta et tira sur le rideau qui la séparait du lit. Elle s'approcha et put enfin le voir. Le visage serein, le corps allongé sur le dos, une couverture le recouvrant Draco semblait plus paisible que jamais. Aucune douleur ni blessure n'était visible. Elle sourit, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et balaya une mèche de cheveux. Sa main effleura son front. Elle retint de justesse un cri. Il était si froid…

Ses doigts tremblants touchèrent ses lèvres scellées, une bouche à jamais muette, des réponses qui ne seraient jamais dites…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il prit cette habitude de toujours emprunter les chemins défendus ? de s'aventurer là où il y avait un risque de souffrir ? La peinture puis le duel…

Elle soupira, balayant d'un revers de la main les premières larmes. Avait elle seulement réussi à le comprendre ? elle qui avait accepté de le suivre… Lui qui l'avait abandonné… sans un mot, sans même un regard continuant sa route seul… toujours seul… lâche ! Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, une fois, deux fois, toujours égoïstement. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait attendu. Mais maintenant ? Il était parti et elle restait sans rien…

Le goût amère de la colère la saisit tout entière et elle cria :

« Draco.. Draco ! »

Son corps se courba sous une douleur poignante et les larmes dévalaient, creusaient ses joues de sillons humides. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap de désespoir.

« Draco ! réveilles toi je t'en prie ! Draco ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seule ! pas le droit tu m'entends !! »

Mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait en retour était ce sourire paisible inscrit sur son visage et les larmes redoublaient, tombaient sur ses traits figés à jamais.

« Draco… » sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible souffle. Toute force l'avait à présent quittée. Toute envie de vivre avait disparu.

Et pourtant une douce chaleur vint caresser son visage. Pareil à une légère brise elle se fit plus intense, plus forte jusqu'à la brûler…

La jeune femme sursauta, se réveillant brutalement en sueur.

Un cauchemar…

Un horrible cauchemar…

Récupérant son souffle, elle passa une main sur son visage, se redressa balayant la pièce du regard. Personne. Elle s'étira au dessus de la table sur laquelle elle s'était assoupie puis attrapa la carafe d'eau et un verre qui s'y trouvait. Elle but longuement essayant de retrouver son calme. Elle frissonna et finalement se leva de sa chaise. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre froide.

Où était il ? où ? était il seulement en bonne santé ? et si oui que faisait il ?

Dieu que l'attente était pénible, l'absence insupportable !

Elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir !

Soudainement rouge de colère, Hermione remonta les pans de sa robe et traversa à grandes enjambées la pièce. Elle allait se venger ! Oh oui elle lui ferait payer ce manque de nouvelles, cette angoisse et inquiétude permanente ! Elle ne perdrait pas une seconde de plus à s'inquiéter de son sort !

Il ne paierait rien pour attendre ! elle lui ferait…

La porte s'ouvrit interrompant le fil de ses pensées….

« toi ! » s'écria t'elle.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits puis tout refit surface…

« Hors de ma vue !! » cria t'elle.

« par.. pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu… »

« dehors ! je ne veux pas te voir ! »

« Mais moi si ! »

« Ne t'approche… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Draco la serrait dans ses bras. Elle demeura immobile, les bras le long du corps.

« Pardon… » lui murmura t'il en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure. Il inspira son doux parfum.

« Pardonne moi… »

Hermione ne dit rien…

Troublé, Il recula un peu, la tenant toujours par les épaules. Les lèvres pincées et tremblantes, les larmes aux coins des yeux, elle le dévisageait avec colère. Mal à l'aise face à ce regard accusateur, il la relâcha.

« Hermione… Je… »

La jeune femme le coupa violemment, continuant sa phrase.

« Tu quoi ? tu reviens ici après deux longues semaines d'absence et de silence pensant que je t'accueillerai aimable et docile ? Regarde moi ! regarde toi ! n'était tu pas censé être blessé ou pire ? et te voilà grand sourire, fier d'avoir vaincu la mort tandis que moi la pauvre petite Hermione ait crue devenir folle ! Crois tu que cela soit juste ? crois tu que l'on efface tout d'un simple geste chaleureux ? »

Le regard de Draco se fit acier, son corps se tendit. Il lâcha dans un souffle menaçant :

« ne me pousse pas à bout… »

Cette remarque ne que fit sortir Hermione de ses gonds. Les dernières barrières avaient cédé et elle répondit : « tu apprendras que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! que les autres ne sont pas à ta merci ! Si tu ne peux assumer tes erreurs alors je ne peux rien faire de plus et je ne veux plus y être mêlée ! Je ne t'attendrais plus ! jamais tu m'entends ?! ! »

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis le contourna. Sa robe vint frôler le jeune homme et la porte se referma.

Draco jura, ferma ses poings avant de faire brutalement volte face. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il se précipita dans le couloir et l'attrapa en un clin d'œil par le bras, la tira malgré toutes ses protestations la ramenant dans la pièce, la plaquant contre le mur tandis que la porte se refermait brutalement derrière eux.

Le souffle court, les joues rosies il grogna : « Hermione… »

Il voulut l'embrasser. Elle se détourna.

Il vint alors lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je ne pouvais exposer mes blessures aux yeux de tous… tu sais bien que les duels sont traqués comme la peste… et si la moindre preuve eut été rapportée à mon père… »

Hermione leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens : « Quelles blessures ? Tu sembles bien portant ! Pas la moindre trace de fatigue ou de douleur sur ton visage !»

Alors sans un mot, Draco recula, tira sur son col et défit son foulard. Sa veste puis son veston tombèrent au sol. Et il tira sur sa chemise découvrant son épaule gauche. Une cicatrice juste en dessous de son omoplate s'y trouvait… La balle n'était pas passée loin de son cœur. Finnigan n'avait pas volé sa réputation…

Les doigts d'Hermione vinrent se poser sur le renflement pâle circulaire qu'était devenue cette blessure. Draco posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour l'obliger à faire face aux faits. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant comparé à ce qu'elle avait dû subir de par son absence. Elle ne pleura pas, demeura inexpressive, insensible.

Elle le regarda froidement puis murmura : « Plus jamais… »

« plus jamais ! » dit elle fermant son poing contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

Ce dernier sourit tristement, appuyant son front contre le sien : « plus jamais… »

Troublé par sa froideur il hésitât un court instant avant de se saisir de ses lèvres tendrement, amoureusement. Un baiser auxquelles se mêlèrent quelques larmes.

Contre lui, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever abruptement à cause d'une respiration saccadée et ce, par sa faute.

« Ne tremble plus… » s'entendit il dire alors qui la prenait de nouveau dans ses bras.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait étouffer sous la chaleur, la force par laquelle il la saisissait et pourtant ses bras se refermèrent progressivement sur lui pour accentuer cette étreinte.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se laissa aller jusqu'à que le souffle vint à manquer. Scrutant ses yeux gris, elle lui demanda alors : « Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus qu'il lui répondit : « si je n'étais pas si fou m'aimerais tu autant ? »

Des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper « Pauvre idiot… »

Cela fit sourire Draco qui balayant de son pouce ses larmes, lui dit :« Oui qu'un pauvre énergumène qui n'a jamais eu les pieds sur terre ni un semblant de compassion envers ce qu'il méprise… Je suis parfois fou et dangereux… Parfois gentil souvent trop peu. »

Hermione l'interrompit : « et moi ? et moi dans tout cela ? »

Draco la regarda surpris par son audace puis sur un ton des plus bas, il murmura d'une voix roque : « Toi ? toi je crois bien que je t'aime… »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle crut que sa poitrine allait se rompre. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Elle ne disait plus rien, les yeux grands ouverts. Draco lui pinça gentiment le nez et se moquant d'elle, s'exclama : « Ca alors ! si j'avais su que tu en perdrais ta langue je l'aurais dit bien plus tôt ! »

Hermione vira au cramoisi et elle balbutia quelques mot inaudibles. Draco éclata de rire avant de relever, en la prenant par le menton, son visage.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda t'il.

Hermione sentit ses oreilles brûler. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge se fit sèche. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir trouver ses mots ce qui amusa grandement Draco.

« A présent tu es aussi devenue sourde ? » ajouta t'il d'un air taquin., « bien je pense qu'il est grand temps que je te vienne en aide… » ajouta il sur un ton plus bas.

Il embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres puis encore une fois plus avidement. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'approfondit. Lorsque Draco interrompit le baiser, elle faillit protester mais fut bien vite prise de cours, quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur son cou. Elle frissonna tandis qu'une vague de chaleur la submergeait. Draco la couvrit de légers baisers bien vite stoppé dans sa descente par le col en dentelle de sa robe. Il se pressa contre elle, inspirant son parfum alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

« tu es à moi… à moi.. » murmura t'il en l'embrassant de nouveau dans son cou.

Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille puis remontèrent suivant les courbes fines de sa compagne.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer brutalement.

« Draco… » fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire.

Ce dernier la fixa du regard et répondit : « alors ? »

Sa main frôla la poitrine de la jeune femme lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur.

« je… » à nouveau elle ne parvint pas à poursuivre, Draco prenant le relais : « tu ? »

Son autre main vint remonter sa robe tout en suivant la courbe dessinée par la jambe de sa compagne.

Offusquée, choquée, Hermione cria rouge de désir et de honte : « cela suffit ! je t'aime ! voilà ! satisfait ! je t'aime à ne plus pouvoir respirer ! maintenant cesse donc de me torturer ! »

Draco sourit machiavéliquement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres : « Oh non le jeu ne fait que commencer… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… tourne toi»

Sans réfléchir la jeune fille s'exécuta et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Draco s'affairer dans son dos qu'elle comprit.

« Draco… »

Un premier ruban tomba au sol puis un autre.

Les boutons sautèrent et bientôt une main vint balayer ses cheveux pour embrasser sa nuque, ses épaules désormais offertes au regard. Ses doigts parcoururent fébrilement la courbe dessinée par ses épaules avant de l'empoigner par ses dernières et de la faire pivoter. Hermione le rouge aux joues, la respiration haletante demeurait interdite.

« Finalement, jouer avec la vie a parfois du bon… » murmura Draco en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres à la naissance des seins de la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : « l'on se rend compte de ce qui importe vraiment... »

Et d'un coup de pied il referma la porte.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà c'est ici que s'achève le chapitre. Je vous remercie encore pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté et le fait que vous n'ayez jamais abandonné cette histoire !

A la prochaine ! Amicalement, Moon cat.


	21. Note importante

Par où commencer cette note ? Un bonjour eut été un peu trop plat je pense… Comme certains ont pu le constater j'avais complètement disparu du site, plus de mises à jours, plus de chapitres… jusqu'à récemment ou j'ai repris l'histoire basée sur Harry Potter intitulée « Souvenirs » ….

Mais il semble qu'elle n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, tant pis . Pour moi elle en valait la peine car elle m'a entre autre permis de me remettre en selle et de régler certaines choses…

Je ne suis pas ici pour m'étendre sur ma vie privée mais cette dernière est la cause de cette longue traversée du désert… Aujourd'hui et puisque j'ai toujours aimé écrire, je souhaite reprendre cette histoire et vous aurez très bientôt la suite j'y travaille déjà..

Néanmoins, il se peut que vous n'aimiez plus mon style qui a dû certainement évoluer. J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez le temps de lire cette suite.

**Mais surtout**, Je remercie tous les mails et messages qui s'interrogeaient sur le devenir de cette fiction et je m'en excuse sincèrement de n'avoir jamais répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Pas beau à dire mais honnête…

Alors du fond du cœur, merci et désolé pour ce silence… merci encore pour ce soutien dont vous avez fait preuve et dont je n'ai pas su être reconnaissante.

A vous tous et à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me critiquer ou de me complimenter, merci et sachez que j'irais au bout de cette fiction. Merci pour votre patience !

Cordialement,

Moon cat.


End file.
